


Dirty Laundry

by BuildMeTheMoon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A pair of blushing fools, AU, Blackwatch Era, Cunnilingus, F/M, Gabe blushes a lot, I believe in happily ever afters please trust me, Masquerade, Masturbation, Mentions of Blood, Mutual Pining, Officially completed, Oral Sex, Poppy gets some closure, Pre-Fall, Slow Burn, Thank you for humoring me, Which was never my intention yet here we are, You do too, comments give me life, tags added as needed, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 63,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuildMeTheMoon/pseuds/BuildMeTheMoon
Summary: Commander Reyes wanted to make an example of you. He’d chastised you for not using his preferred method of throwing someone off balance then performing the take down. You knew how to do it, you could do it in your sleep. But you also knew when something worked better for someone of your stature. You weren’t a 6 foot something man. Most of the training regimens didn’t account for anyone who wasn’t a 6 foot something man. There was a serious lack of diversity in the training for and you were sick of getting chewed out for it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If any descriptions are unclear please let me know, I'm trying to get better  
> Your input is greatly appreciated! I want to make this a fun read!  
> This was supposed to be a little smut ficlit. But it keeps growing little by little. It's seriously the most I've ever written (pathetic, I know)  
> I hope you dig it!

Commander Reyes wanted to make an example of you. He’d chastised you for not using his preferred method of throwing someone off balance then performing the take down. You knew how to do it, you could do it in your sleep. But you also knew when something worked better for someone of your stature. You weren’t a 6 foot something man. Most of the training regimens didn’t account for anyone who wasn’t a 6 foot something man. There was a serious lack of diversity in the training for and you were sick of getting chewed out for it.

“Permission to speak, Sir?” You stood at attention in the center of the training hall. Commander Reyes gave a glance to the ceiling as if asking for some higher power to spare him from your argument. Training for the day was over, everyone was waiting to be dismissed. Your fellow agents screamed internally, begging you to just let it go. For your sake and more importantly, theirs.

“Granted.” Commander Reyes crossed his arms. When he trained with agents, he set the pace. And he set the rules.

 

“Commander, Sir. I respectfully disagree that the textbook version of the take down maneuver is superior to my adaptation.”

Commander Reyes stood up straighter, his brows creasing as a scowl began to grow on his face.

“It’s just that I’m small. And my body type is different. I carry my weight differently.” You rushed to get out your explanation which was much more put together in your head. But came out in a flurry short rushed sentences that seemed more like excuses. “I just think…”

 

“You think? You think you know better than medics. Better than the Overwatch? Better than me?” He was already on edge today. His mental coil was being wound too tight, he was going to snap. He wanted today over. But you. You prolonging this exchange. You had hit his limit.

“You’re right.”

 

Your brows furrowed before you forced your face back to neutral.

“Maybe we should go back to the old ways?” he continued. Now just wanting to needle you. If he was going to spend the rest of the day in a bad mood, then so were you. “Maybe it should go back to all G. I. Joes? No girls allowed.” He looked down at you, walking a slow circle around, his arms still crossed but with the weight of his words you felt like you were being punched. “Maybe you’re just not cut out for Overwatch, Agent.”

Your fellow agents had stopped shuffling the moment you had asked to permission to speak. They just wanted to go. To be absolutely anywhere but stuck in the room with you and the angry Commander. None of them risked drawing attention by moving. This was all on you.

 

You had worked you ass off to get here. You were a damn good agent and willing to risk your life for Overwatch. Your life for the good of the world. One grumpy bastard, commander or not, was not going to reduce that determination and hard work down to you being a small girl who didn’t want to apply outdated standards. You felt you gut tighten, your jaw clenched.

 

People sometimes feel a flare of anger that is nearly impossible to control. A flare of momentary fury that causes people to act out, that causes road rage and bar brawls. It surged through your veins and took control, only for a moment. But a moment can feel like a lifetime when you know you have seriously screwed up.

“Permission to demonstrate, Sir.” You pursed your lips. It was too late. The words got out. A moment of stupid vain anger and your career could be over at the Commander's request.

 

This took him off guard. He stood back in front of you, crowding you. Barley a foot between you as he stared down at you his scowl now a grin. It might have looked like a grin to people from on the edges of the room, but you could clearly see it was more of a snarl.

“Granted.” He said through gritted teeth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this au everyone is a commander! idek if that is actually true in canon! But here you go  
> also what is paragraph format?? if it's too obnoxious to read please let me know and I'll remove some of the breaks.

“You are all dismissed!” He announced loudly to the room without giving you an inch of your space back. “If anyone would like to stay and see Agent Reader get educated, by all means, stay.” He looked over you to all the agents who frantically gathered their things and scattered. He rested his hands on his hips watching the other agents file out.

You kept looking forward, having nothing else to see other than the Commanders chest. He wore a black t-shirt that clung to his every muscle. It was darker from his neck down through the valley of his chest, damp from sweat. The phase “could kill a man with his bare hands” played in your mind, but with arms like that he could have someone in a headlock and subdue them with a flex you imagined. You had a brief moment of butterflies in your stomach. Unsure sure if him being able to toss you around like a rag doll was a good or bad thing. He could try. You kind of wanted him to. Your wandering thoughts we cut off as he backed away.

The room was now empty except you two. You were alone with the Commander but both of you felt eyes on you. You risked a glance at the viewing gallery.

It was a huge window that stretched the whole room overlooking the training hall with a small walkway in front of it. The window was split in to three sections. Each section was a window in to Commander Reyes, Commander Amari, and Commander Morrison’s offices. Each Commander had a switch that could change the opacity of the glass, allowing it to go from glass window to a 2-way mirror. This way Commanders could observe training without being observed themselves. Most agents just embraced the paranoia that a Commander was always watching them at all times.

At the moment all three panels were mirrors. Commander Reyes knew Jack and Ana were watching. At this point if they hadn’t heard his raised voice, the gossip of agents had spread like wildfire.

 

* * *

 

 

Commander Reyes was right. Commanders Morison and Amari stood in Jack’s office watching and waiting.

“Has it started?” Jesse McCree called from the door before inviting himself in. Jack was prepared to scold him for inviting himself in to a superior’s office but Ana cut him off.

“Not yet.” She replied without looking away. She had a soft spot for the young cowboy and his commentary on what was about to unfold would probably make them laugh. Jack needed reasons to laugh.

Jack turned his gaze back to the training hall. You stood at perfect attention waiting for Commander Reyes to let you begin.

Jack sighed shaking his head. He didn’t see the point of making an example of this agent if no one else was around to learn a lesson. But it was too late now.

“Do either of you know Agent Reader?” Jack asked.

 

“She’s good. A great shot for someone her age. She takes training very seriously, no matter the form.” Ana said. She oversaw all snipers in training and you were indeed one of the best. But you wanted to be a jack of all trades, not based in one skill set. She respected that.

 

“She is a damn fine shot,” McCree added. “and I’ve sparred with her. An hoo boy, she can pack a punch.” McCree felt a phantom ache in his ribs from a kick you had landed a few weeks back. “I’m surprised Reyes is even bothering to pick a fight.”

Jack raised a questioning brow at McCree.

 

“She may be small, but she can put a lot of force behind her movements. It’s impressive.” Ana interjected. She couldn’t help but feel a little proud. Any woman who could put someone in their place always made her smile.

“Yeah, force.” McCree agreed. “But instead of force to slow you down, she’s more like a wrecking ball that’ll lay you flat on yer ass.”

 

“Reyes knows this?” Jack asked furrowing his brows.

 

Down in the training hall Commander Reyes melodramatically swiped his had outward in and “After you” motion. Jack wondered why he hadn’t heard all these things about Agent Reader, but he also didn’t bother with gossip till it got out of hand.

 

“I know he does. We’ve spoken about her. He would like to see her join Blackwatch. Which might be why he’s antagonizing her. Maybe it’s his own off the books test” Ana suggested

 

“I know all about Reyes and his antagonizin’. But something about Reader brings out a side I can’t quite explain.” McCree said as he scratched the back of his head in thought. He could read Reyes pretty damn well he figured. But boy howdy, did you bring the worst out in him with no effort on your part. He just couldn’t pinpoint why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry these chapters are so damn short but if I don't do it in bursts it'll never get done cause I overwhelm myself  
> Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the moves performed are clear. Please let me know it they're not. I want to be better and you all shouldn't suffer in silence.  
> Also 2 "chapters" in one day! (pls let me have this)
> 
> Edit: a dumb little doodle of how I imagine the commander's offices are laid out  
> https://buildmethemoon.tumblr.com/post/174772635485/very-dumb-sketch-of-the-layout-of-the-commanders

You watched Commander Reyes as you backed up. It wasn’t that you though he’d fight dirty, just that you might trip over your own feet now that you were the center of attention.

“Um. What are the rules for this sparring match?” you asked sheepishly.

“One pin win.” He said flatly. “Loser is pinned on their back for a minimum of 3 seconds. If you can pin me, you win. When I pin you, well,” He gave malicious smirk “you’ll be sorry. No need to spoil the surprise.”

“That’s it, Sir?” you asked softly. “I can’t help but ask that if I win, maybe I get to choose your punishment, Sir?”

Commander Reyes laughed. “You sure can girlie” he said almost like he was talking to a toddler.

“When you’re ready, Sir” You said as sweetly as you could manage before sounding fake. You doubted Commander Reyes had picked up on your plan. You were ready.

“Begin!” he shouted taking a fighting stance. You stood still. No stance, nothing. You clenched your fists and walked towards him.

He suddenly straightened up, unsure what to do as you stood on your tiptoes, reaching your hands behind his neck and lacing your fingers. You gave him your sweetest smile before giving a little hop and dropping your full weight while locking your arms. Using his broad frame as a brace giving you a small amount of momentum, you swung both your legs down between his open legs. Your back hit the floor as he began to topple forward his hands gripping your arms, which is exactly what you wanted. You placed your right foot directly on his crotch carrying his momentum and flipping him over. Your smile never left your face, you hoped he took note of that.

Commander Reyes hit the floor with a tremendous thud. Before he could recover you were on him. You sat on his chest, a knee on either side of his face as you pinned his hands to your sides. He was too dazed to fight back you assumed, since you weren’t getting any resistance.

You heard someone scream “HOLY SHIT!” from one of the Commander’s offices. Your pretty sure your thighs saved McCree from being murdered since Commander Reyes couldn’t have heard him.

You were breathing heavily from adrenaline. You looked Commander Reyes straight in the eyes and counted.

“One. Two. Three.” Without another word you stood up, offering him no hand up. You looked to the mirrored office windows. You made a motion of dusting your shoulder off before getting your bag.

“I’ll let you know about that punishment. Sir.” You said as you cast a glance over your shoulder. The Commander still hadn’t moved, but he was breathing. You walked out the door.

He sat up. Watching the training hall door swing shut. He was flushed and breathing heavy despite doing none of the work.

“Well. Fuck.” He said to himself before laying back down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imagine the move like the pendulum of a clock. Or like the swinging of a wrecking ball :3c  
> I honestly haven't decided the punishment. but know that Gabe will be suffering in many ways.  
> Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters are so short, if you all would prefer I can merge them. I just post the chunks as I finish them.  
> Also thinking of changing the title. That might happen in a bit

“I…I think I’m in love” McCree said. His nose was nearly touching the glass, his hat threatening to fall off, one of his hands caught it in time. He was trying to see Reyes’ expression as well as he could from his current safe distance.

Ana had a knowing smile on her face. She knew you could do it, but she didn’t think you would take such a route. Playing in to the assumed innocence of a small woman. Changing your tone of voice to be softer and sweeter. Abusing the word ‘Sir’, men loved that garbage. You made him regret doubting a woman while using your feminine charms to topple him. It was magnificent.

Jack was doubled over in laughter, true body shaking laughter, he had to sit on the edge of his desk for support. He tried to regain his composer, wiping the tears that were forming at the corners of his eyes. Commander Gabriel Reyes was one of his closest and most trusted friends, but it’d be a flat out lie if he said he didn’t love seeing Gabe get his ass handed to him. He managed a few deep breaths, small laughs still slipping through.

“Do you think after this he’ll still want her for Blackwatch?” McCree asked hopefully.

“Oh, I assure you, she will be joining Blackwatch” Jack said with a huge smile. “I’ll personally see to it myself. Well, I’ll ask her of course, try and make it worth her time.”

The thought of Gabriel having to work every day knowing that this small woman could level him with a charming smile and pure force was too good. He had to make this happen.

 

“Boy, I sure hope she says yes.” McCree turned to face the commanders. “Cause I would like to see something like that go down as often as possible. Hot damn!”

 

“She might be hesitant since we don’t actually know how to classify Blackwatch. She wants to move up the ranks, that would certainly be hard in what is supposed to be a secret branch of Overwatch.” Ana said. She watched as Gabriel picked himself up from the floor a scowl on his face the whole time. He grabbed his gym bag and briskly walked out the door.

“Do you think he’s coming up here?” McCree asked eyeing Jacks desk wondering if he could hide under it. He didn’t want to be on any receiving end of Reyes anger if he caught him in here. What if Reyes had heard him yell? He hadn’t meant to be so loud but some reactions you just can’t hold in.

“I doubt it. He might need some time for his ego to heal.” Ana looked at Jack glad to see he was still smiling “I would suggest we advise all staff and Agents to give him plenty of breathing room for the rest of the day.

Jack nodded in agreement letting out a small chuckle.

 

“Now, I reckon we were the only people who know about this. Which is a tragedy if I’m being honest.” McCree gave the commanders his best puppy dog eyes. “I sure would like to spread the good word.”

“Absolutely not.” Jack said bluntly. McCree frowned and looked down at his feet like a kid who was just told he couldn’t have a cookie.

“I’m shocked,” Ana raised a questioning brow. “Wouldn’t it be a morale booster? It would benefit everyone, except for Gabriel.”

“I think,” Jack said standing up straight. He was making an executive decision and wanted to look the part. “she is a professional, not one to gossip or brag.” McCree and Ana gave small nods of agreement urging him to go on. “Only five people know how this played out,”

“If I could make a small request that it be four people” McCree interrupted. “ If I'm not allowed to share, I don’t need him knowing I know. I think it’d be best for all parties involved, specifically myself, if I wasn’t killed for bein’ a witness.”

“Only four people know” Jack continued. McCree gave an appreciative grin. “It would drive Reyes crazy. He’d rather get it over with and out in the open. I think it would be better for us, as the only observers of this situation, to have the knowledge about how this ended. The other Agents can wonder and speculate. But what’s more believable? That Agent Reader got put in her place and moved to a different unit, or that Reyes got his ass beat. But in reality, she’d be working personally with Reyes on a daily basis via Blackwatch. On Missions, training, and anything else.”

“To an outsider it would be hard to believe you are Gabriel’s friend” Ana snickered

“I think I’ll ask she becomes Gabriel’s right-hand man.” Jack couldn’t stop smiling at the thought.

 

“Pardon me, but I feel that is my position.” McCree feigned a look of hurt.

 

“Left hand then.” Jack rolled his eyes. “Either way, they’ll be working hand in hand.”

Ana shook her heard making a tutting sound. But Jack’s mind was made up.

 

“Well, this has been a real hoot an’ a half,” McCree said heading for the door. “but just puttin’ this out there. Most fellas can’t help but love a woman that can kick their ass.” He looked over his shoulder giving Ana a wink. The door sliding closed behind him.

Ana laughed, Jack tilted his head to the side in contemplation but couldn’t say he disagreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if I used too much spacing. I hope you all are enjoying it!  
> I really appreciate the kudos and comments.  
> some of the nicest comments I've ever gotten ;3;/


	5. Chapter 5 - NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If my descriptions are bad, please let me know!  
> NSFW  
> Music that is playing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rWCRIcOF_-0&list=PLE58ABA770A86E156  
> Probably not Gabe's taste. But that's what was on.

Commander Gabriel Reyes stomped down the hallway. His eyes looking intensely ahead at nothing. Agents scurried out of the way, plastering themselves to the walls, staying as out of the way as possible. Everyone gave him every inch hallway they could. All their eyes cast down as they busied themselves shuffling paperwork or talking quietly to each other over holo-pads.

Gabriel rounded the corner heading to the personal quarters wing. You could have heard a pin drop. They were all waiting to hear the whoosh of the door closing. A pregnant silence filled the hall for seconds before everyone broke off in to their respective gossip groups. Questions were flying from every direction.

 “Who won?” was the first question everyone asked. No one had seen you leave, and not one agent stuck around to watch.

“No one stayed? No one watched?!” Carol from Finance doubtfully looking at everyone she could see, hoping one of them would have an answer

“None of us felt like getting torn a new one.” Agent Redman replied honestly. “If you’d been there you would have run too. I’ve see grown men cry after dealing with Commander Reyes.”

One Agent suggested he may have just killed you.

No one really argued, maybe he did. You had certainly set him off. They man was mysterious and could be absolutely terrifying. The chatter died down as everyone agreed only time would tell. You’d either be in the mess hall for breakfast or in a body bag.

* * *

 

 

Gabe reached his door after what felt like a lifetime. He hadn’t really paid attention to anything on the way here, if was all a blur, he just knew he needed to get to his room.

His mind was drowning him in situations and vividly painted erotic scenes. All of them involving you.

He pulled off his beanie and ruffled his hair. He let his head roll side to side trying to release the tension in his shoulders, to no success. He pulled of his shirt and kicked off his sweat pants and the jockstrap that had saved him from your foot earlier.

He made his way to the bathroom, his cock half hard as he fought the daydreams his body wanted him to indulge in.

A cold shower, that’s what he needed. He’d take a cold shower and go right to bed.

Now that he was in it, the shower was doing absolutely nothing to help

He could have made it colder, but it felt like with every moment his body grew hotter he almost expected to see steam rising off his skin as he turned the water off.

He rubbed his hair with a towel till it was dry enough, he toweled off his body and put on a comfortable pair of pajama pants. He put on some music in a last-ditch attempt to distract himself. It had the opposite effect.

His brain took the music and made his daydreams into a full-blown pornography. A show just for him with every lewd detail he could desire.

With a massive sigh he surrendered, shimmying his pants down to palm his cock.

 

 

He still hadn’t decided what scenario he would like best. You desperate for him, begging him all doe-eyed on your knees. His cock twitched before a different setting overtook the previous one.

**_You sitting on his abdomen in lingerie, one hand rubbing a breast through the sheer lace, your nipples becoming hard. Your other hand reaching behind yourself slowly sliding up and down his cock, your nails dragging over the sensitive head. His hands were above his head, not tied, you just ordered him to keep them there._ **

**_Your hands move behind you back unclasping your bra and slipping the straps off your shoulders painfully slow. Enjoying the suffering on his face before tossing the garment over your shoulder._ **

He swallowed hard, his mouth feeling dry. Opening one eye, not wanting to risk losing the scene, he looked at his side table and digging in the drawer before finding the small tube of lubricant. He put a generous amount in his palm rubbing his fingers into it in a weak attempt to warm it up before returning to his cock.  He ever so slightly picked up the pace as, a small hiss escaping as he sank back into his daydream.

**_You lean forward, letting him take one of your nipples into his mouth. Your eyes fluttered shut, letting out a soft sigh. He switched to your other breast, watching your face the whole time, his cock rock hard and now untouched._ **

**_You pull away, a sultry smirk on your lips. You lift yourself on your knees. Letting him see your sex covered by the thin panties. He let out a puff of air, forgetting to breath in his excitement. The air causing a chill on the wet spot you had left on his abs. Your hands slid down your stomach to your hips. He watched as two bejeweled clasps glimmered in the light, and with a twist they became undone. The garment falls the short distance between you. The fabric brushes his cock as you pull forward, dragging it on his stomach till it’s no longer beneath you, letting the garment fall to the floor._ **

 

Gabe whimpered. A small bead of pre-cum sliding down and mixing with the lube.

 

**_Instead of riding him you crawl up towards his face, sitting on his chest like you did this afternoon when you had him pinned. You held your breasts and looked down at him, you were waiting._ **

**_“Permission to proceed, Madam.” Gabe asked, nearly begging._ **

He also asked out loud but was too far absorbed in the scene to realize he did.

 

**_You gave wicked grin before replying. “Granted.”_ **

**_His hands rush to cup your ass, bringing your wet sex to his mouth. You make a keening sound before it becomes a low moan. Your nails scrape against his scalp before getting a proper grip on his short locks. You pull hard enough to hurt making Gabe growl. You shudder and begin to pant._ **

**_“Touch yourself.” You instruct him. You try and help balance your weight as one of his hands begins to jerk his cock._ **

**_“Faster.” You say breathlessly._ **

Gabe licked his lips, his hand frantically keeping up with his imagined self. His eye’s squeezed tightly shut.

**_You gasp throwing you head back, he can feel your thighs quake as your orgasm rocks through you. You pull his head back, not wanting to be too overstimulated._ **

**_Your nails dragged along his scalp again as you catch your breath. Your pupils are blown, your thighs still shaking as you look him in the eyes._ **

**_“Cum for me.” you requested, but it was truly a command which he enthusiastically followed._ **

 

Gabe arched off the bed, the muscles in his thighs clenching as he humped in to his hand, panting out your name. He did as you ordered and came. Hard. His ears began ringing as he seemed to return to his body, no longer in that blissful daydream. Cum painted his abs as he tried to steady his breathing.

He grabbed his towel from earlier and wiped his chest clean. He felt better, that tension gone and his mind clearing from the fuzziness of his orgasm.

He knew he was in trouble, he hadn’t figured out how he’d deal with you tomorrow. He couldn’t have decided if he wanted you far away working at some desk safe and out of mind. Or as close as he could keep you without causing problems for either of you.

He rolled on his side, pulling his covers over himself. He decided that would be a problem for tomorrow. For now, he’d sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I may have created a knew type of lingerie? Cause BOY, am I sick of people getting their fancy duds ruined cause impatient people decide to rip them off.  
> I still have no idea what your punishment for Gabe will be.  
> I'm having so much fun writing this???? I hope you all are enjoying it too.  
> Thank you so so much for the kind comments. The add fuel to my dumpster fire of a brain. which is how you get things like this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you all would prefer I can merge chapters. sorry to obnoxiously update so much. I just need validation all the time...

To the genuine shock of your fellow Agents, you were still alive. You sat at the farthest table in the mess hall with your back to everyone, still very aware of all the eyes on you. You stirred around your bland scrambled eggs on your tray. No one had spoken to you, they avoided you like you would bite. You were never close to any of them, but it did hurt a little. You were surprised no one knew about your victory over Commander Reyes. You had never counted on McCree being able to keep something like that to himself. Then a thought crossed your mind, what if he was ordered to be quiet? What if today you were going to be dismissed permanently from Overwatch? You slouched in your seat. Your victory wasn’t worth that, no matter how good it still felt.

“Mornin’ Agent!” a cheerful voice called before it’s owner sat down across from you. McCree saw your sad expression, then looked up to see almost every pair of eyes in the place on the two of you.

“Morning” you gave a half-hearted smile, picking up a piece of toast.

“You’d think their parents didn’t teach them any damn manners.” McCree said louder than he had too, making eye contact with any agent who still dared to ogle the two of you. “humph” he mumbled before turning back on his charm and giving all his attention to you.

“So yesterday was somethin’ to behold.” He smirked and took your orange juice. “Reyes didn’t hear me holler, did he?” he took a big swig of your juice.

“I doubt it, he couldn’t hear you past my thigh earmuffs” you said nonchalantly, taking a bite of your toast. He processed the words and choked, you tilted you head and smirked. “I do really think you’re in the clear though.”

McCree coughed trying to recover, his cough became a laugh. He took of his hat to cover his face, a feeble attempt to hide how red he was. He fanned himself with it before returning it to the top of his head.

“You done? I’m actually here to take you to see Commander Morrison.”

Your heart sank. Your face must have shown it.

“Whoa there, don’t go worryin’ before you know what to worry about.” He said standing, he began to take your tray. You were able to nab your last piece of toast stuffing it in your mouth. McCree finished off your juice and dumped your tray, giving the hall one last glowering stare, then returned to you. You took a deep breath and stood, following McCree to the door.

As the door slid shut the mess hall filled with whispers. Neither of you cared.

* * *

 

McCree’s spurs jangled with each step. Your mind was racing, trying to figure out if you went to far.

“Hey? Are you hearin’ me?” McCree asked concerned, you weakly shook your head no.

“Ok, few things you need to know. I can’t let you keep that ‘deer in the headlights’ look on yer face.” He chuckled. You stared blankly. “Yeesh. Number one: yer in no trouble whatsoever.”

You released the breath you had been holding.

“Yes, good! Breath.” He grabbed your shoulders shaking them gently trying to loosen you up.” Number two. And I hate to spoil the surprise, but how would you like to work with yer favorite Blackwatch agent?”

“I mean, Genji and I haven’t spoken much at all, but he seems nice.” You shrugged.

McCree put a hand over his heart, staggering back a step. “You wound my fragile heart, Reader!”

You give him a smile, letting him continue. You both began walking again towards Commander Morrison’s office.

 

“Amari and Morrison saw how yesterday went down. You heard how impressed I was.” He scratched the back of his head kind of embarrassed. “Both Morrison and Amari think you’re skilled. We’d all three like to see ya join Blackwatch.” You arrived in from of the Commanders office.

“You’re serious?” you looked into his eyes then to the ground, creasing your brows.

You could be part of an elite team. See more action than some agents combined. There was one glaring question. “What does Commander Reyes have to say about this. It’s his unit.” After yesterday you were pretty sure he’d never want to see hide nor hair of you again.

McCree smiled. His smiled grew to a full Cheshire grin. “It takes two commanders to make a decision round here. And Reader, you definitely have two outta three.”

 

You didn’t want to be a pawn in some higher-ups game. You crossed your arms, that excitement that was that was filling you up popped like a balloon.

 

It was almost as if McCree could read your mind. “This is a huge opportunity. And a metric ton of responsibility. They’re not just handing this out for some pissing match between the boys. Look.” He spoke softly not wanting Morrison to know you were outside his door.

“It’s my ass on the line out there. Genji, Reyes, and myself. I’d take a bullet for both of them and have no doubt they’d do the same for me. I’d be willing to put my ass and my life on the line to get you on our team. Please, sincerely, consider joining Blackwatch. I’m asking you first as a teammate and friend. Morrison will ask you as your Commander. But cross my heart,” he drew and X with his finger over his heart. “You’d be an asset to this team and I’d be honored to work alongside you.”

 

He was serious. The most serious you had ever seen him. You gave him a curt nod, him giving you the same. You knocked on Commander Morrison's door.

 

“Oh! And the third thing: please let me help you come up Reyes’ punishment.” He steepled his hands in a prayer before wandering off.

 

Commander Morrisons door slid open, he stood behind his desk, his arms clasped behind his back. He looked like the poster boy for Overwatch. He motioned to the two chairs in front of his desk, closing the door behind you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite what it might feel like I'm setting up, there will be no McCree/Reader in this story. Not one sided either pining. My heart is weak and I can't hurt him in this story. Another time, probably.
> 
> Genji likely won't show up for a bit. I still have no idea where this is going. Jeezus  
> Thanks for coming along for this train wreck


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know what you think! I appreciate it!

Gabe woke up slowly, a dream trying to resurface wanting to be remembered, but with no luck. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. He looked at his alarm clock, it’s was 8:34am. He was already an hour and four minutes late, but made no attempt to hurry. It wasn’t a training day, but it was the day he typically tried to get paper work done, read intel reports, and plan Blackwatch’s next move. He was already late and only had himself to report to, so he took his time.

He went to the bathroom, washed his face, brushed his teeth. He trimmed his goatee and combed his hair before covering it with his signature black beanie.

He walked to his closet, opening the doors to show his selection of shirts and hoodies. Ranging in colors from dark gray, black, and darker black. He went with a black long-sleeved shirt, a pair of tactical pants, and his favorite pair of work boots.

He grabbed a protein bar and bottle of water, not wanting to venture into the mess hall today. Agents with questioning looks, and possibly, you.

As he made the walk to his office he tried to make a decision about you. Despite the feelings that had begun to surface, he wasn’t sure how to proceed. You were a great agent, plain and simple. Hard working, friendly, no bullshitting around. You could be an asset to Blackwatch. But a small nagging voice in the back of his mind kept whispering some doubts. He took a bite of his protein bar, rounding the corner to his office.

Ana’s office light was off, so she wasn’t in. He heard Jack using his professional Commander tone, he was probably on a phone call. Gabriel stuffed the rest of the protein bar in his mouth, freeing one of his hands to insert his keycard and punch in his numerical code.

His door slid open and then noticed his lights were already on.

“You are running later than usual.” Ana said. She turned in his office chair to face him, cup of tea in hand and a look of disappointment.

“Mhmm” was all Gabe could manage with his mouth still full.

Ana sighed, took a sip of her tea before standing up. She moved to the chair in front of Gabe’s desk letting him have his office chair back.

Gabe walked around and plopped down in his chair, scooting it closer to his desk. He placed his water bottle on the table and swallowed his mouthful of food then leaned back comfortably in his seat. Ana watched and waited.

“And to what do I owe this honor?” He enquired. Jack wasn’t here, so the taunting about yesterday couldn’t begin without all of them there.

Ana took a long sip of her tea then sat it down on his desk. She laid her hands flat on the surface, almost like she needed the support. Now Gabe was concerned. He waited for her to speak.

 

“I am guilty of aiding and abetting Jack to make a decision that should have been yours.” She removed her hands from the desk and held them in her lap. She had confessed her main concern, now came the details. “After seeing how Agent Reader handled your antagonizing yesterday, and how well she performed.” She paused looking him in the eyes. “Jack and I have decided that Agent Reader would be an excellent addition to your team.”

Gabe wanted to agree, he was thankful someone else had made the decision for him honestly. But he couldn’t give that away. He leaned forward placing both his elbows on his desk, lacing his fingers together and letting them block Ana’s view of his mouth. He could control his furrowed brows, show a convincing glare. But he worried he might just let a smile slip. He couldn’t help but love having an idea he already had on his own suggested by someone else. Then that person working overtime pointing out even more reasons his original thought was good, all the while thinking they were winning him over.

 

“I took the extra step of collecting everything we know about her,” Ana gestured to a pile of folders on the corner of his desk. “I’ve read all of it, but if you would like to be more thorough, I would understand.”

 

Gabe gave a quick glance to the pile before focusing his eyes back to Ana, wanting her to do more of the work.

 

“I took the liberty of speaking with Agents Shimada and McCree. It took very little convincing. Jesse has trained with her in the past and considers her a friend. Genji knows of her. I let him read a condensed assessment of Agent Reader and he welcomed the idea. He thinks it would be good to have someone else who could be in the field for times he is not able. Since his process is experimental he worries about you and Jesse when he is forced to take medical leave.”

 

She was right, Gabe knew it. As much as he would have loved to complain about her and Jack going over his head, she was right and the decision was already been made.

 

“Jack is currently talking to Agent Reader.” Ana said reaching for her tea, Gabe’s body language said she had already won.

Gabe raised his brows in surprise leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. It hadn’t occurred to him how quickly they would make this happen, he felt like he didn’t have any time to try and trick his emotions into not seeing you in any other way than subordinate.

 

“Now I will admit,” Ana began, a grin forming as she spoke. “I believe Jack is going to go the extra mile to make this happen. As much as he believes this will benefit Blackwatch, he can’t help but enjoy your suffering to some degree.”

Gabe rolled his eyes. He knew he deserved it, but he preferred to dish out the suffering more than receiving it.

 

Ana chuckled earning a glare from Gabe that turned into a smirk.

She finished off her tea and stood up. “You two will work well together. She is talented, and a woman improves almost everything she touches. I expect you boys to shape up, or I think she’ll beat it in to you.”

 

“You think we’ll be taking orders from her?” Gabe guffawed “What kind of perks is Morrison over there promising?”

 

“Honestly, she could probably ask for your personal quarters and get it, if she plays her cards right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments have been so kind and encouraging, thank you so much ;3;  
> And please do keep commenting, if you have any questions or suggestions i'm totally open to them!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the name inconsistencies. Saying commander over and over felt tedious. If it's too obnoxious please let me know. I tried to be consistent with who was thinking at that moment(Ana calling Jack by his name vs commander Morrison etc) and how they would refer to each other.

Commander Morrison’s office was pristine. Medals and awards lined his shelves and walls. Along with pictures of teammates long gone or you had yet to learn about.

The two chairs in front of his desk were a dark brown leather. You picked the one on the right. Despite how unused the chair looked, it was very comfortable.

 

“Thank you for coming Agent Reader, I hope Agent McCree didn’t make the walk over too unbearable.” He attempted to joke, but ever the diligent leader, it came off as a sincere apology.

 

“Not at all, Sir. If anything, he put my mind at ease, to a degree.” You said fighting to not wring your hands.

“He may have been able to keep the results of your bout with Commander Reyes a secret, but I guess expecting him to keep two was pushing my luck.” He gave a small smile. You had never seen him smile before, it suited him.

 

You heard the whoosh of the Commander’s door behind you, your heart sank wondering if it would be Commander Reyes. You stood up and at attention. To your relief it was Commander Amari, she entered the room with a warm smile and a steaming cup of tea.

“At ease, Agent. Please sit back down.” You did as she asked. She walked over to the unoccupied chair and sat down, placing her cup on the desk.

 

“I didn’t think you’d be able to join us at all.” Commander Morrison said sounding very surprised.

 

“It was easier than I think either of us could ever have hoped. It was over so quick I had time to make another cup of tea.” Commander Amari crossed her legs getting comfortable. You could tell these chairs where here for her and Commander Reyes, she clearly felt relaxed here.

You looked between the two commanders hoping one would take pity and clue you in.

 

“I had the pleasure of informing Commander Reyes of your transfer.”

Commander Morrison cleared his throat, trying to indicate he hadn’t moved forward with any of their planned conversations. But Ana knew McCree had let you in on the plan. Because of course he did, she could picture him telling you with childlike glee. She continued.

“A transfer we hope you will accept.” She looked at him, receiving a nod. She looked back you. “Not only based upon what we saw you achieve yesterday. But your overall skill, willingness to adapt to a situation, and determination would benefit Blackwatch immensely.”

 

“We think you would excel in field work. Most people don’t notice a woman who wants to go unnoticed. We think infiltration could be easier for you since people wouldn’t assume much.” Commander Morrison said, finally sitting down.

 

“I would take great pride in you proving them very wrong.” Commander Amari’s words carried an intensity you understood. Woman had to fight, scratch, and crawl their way to the top when most men could just walk there. You felt a swelling in your chest, you would love to make her proud.

 

“Before you make a decision, we would like you to know the benefits of joining Blackwatch.” Commander Morrison shuffled around some papers on his desk looking for the correct one. Your eyes were glued to him, anxiously watching him look for the paper.

 

Ana took a sip of her tea and studied you. She could see you were tense but did a fine job of looking composed. Field work would help you perfect a calm exterior while calculating and planning internally. You could defend yourself very well physically and were a very accurate shot. With a sniper rifle and hand gun. You could provide cover for your team or hold your own if needed. She would let Morrison and Reyes think this was their plan. But she had been eyeing you for this position for months. Those Blackwatch boys needed someone with a different perspective and skill set. This would be a wonderful match, she was sure of it.

 

Commander Morrison found the paper and began to list of what would come with job. He got all the boring basic stuff out of the way, insurance, dental, medical leave and so on. It was an unexpectantly long list of small things. But each one was tipping your inner ‘pros and cons’ scale to accepting the job.

“and last but certainly not least, you would receive your own private quarters. It says here you have an apartment off base, pulling a few strings we can get your early lease termination fee waved.” he looked at an adjacent paper confirming it was true.

 

“There is also a private kitchen at the end of the hall. None of the men have ever used it for more than storage.” She gave Morrison and disapproving look. “But I know one of the joys of having your own space is being able to cook for yourself, especially after suffering through so many mess hall meals.”

 

You had barely said a word other than a ‘Yes’ or ‘No’ here and there. Now both Commanders waited for your questions.

“My first question is what does Commander Reyes think?”

Jack deferred to Ana on this one, he had yet to speak with Gabe and she was the one who had broken the news.

“He approves.” She said honestly. “He understands what you could bring to the table. And if he was upset about yesterday, he did not mention it. We all realize he set himself up for it. He sees that more clearly than anyone.” For a moment all three of you were smiling, sure it would always be one of the best things you had ever seen.

 

“How soon could I be moved in?” You asked eagerly.

 

“Does this mean you’ll take the job?” Commander Morrison asked. “because if you are saying yes, we could have a crew over there, pack for you, and have you moved in by tonight.” He stood and gave you a beaming smile, extending his hand to offer a handshake, sealing the deal.

You stood and took his hand “I accept your generous offer Commanders. I look forward to proving myself to be an asset not to just Blackwatch but Overwatch as well.” You shook his hand in a firm shake. Morrison took note, you were strong and he’d like to see that strength in action.

You turned to face Commander Amari, she set her tea aside and stood. She took your extended hand and held it between both of hers.

“You are going to do great things.” She gave a gentle squeeze. “And very difficult things. If you need me, you know where I am.” She gave a reassuring smile letting you hand go. You felt your eyes sting as tears stared to well up. You saluted her and said a barely audible ‘Thank you’.

 

“I will see that your items are moved, if you’d leave me your apartment key with me it will all be taken care of.” You pulled your keys out of your back pocket, sliding your apartment key off the ring and handed it over.

“Do you wish to oversee any of the packing or..”

Ana cut him off. “No. Do not worry. I am finished for the day. I will oversee it myself. Your room will be number six and will unlock for your keycard. We will have a have a numerical passcode installed tomorrow.” She waved a hand at Jack hushing him up. “Agent Reader you go and have one last night of freedom. Starting tomorrow, you are an Agent of Blackwatch. Go find Jesse, I’m sure he can think of a way to celebrate. You are dismissed.” You gave unnecessary salute, to giddy to be embarrassed you’d done it twice. You turned on your heel and briskly walked out the door, as soon as it was closed you ran. Too excited to walk, you ran to find McCree so the fun could begin.

 

“Aren't you spoiling her?” Jack asked looking at Ana totally bewildered by the exchange.

“Her life will not get any easier. She will be surrounded by men, her and them under constant stress and scrutiny. She will see death more than she will see lives saved. I want her to be able to look back on this moment and smile, we owe her that.”

Jack face became a solemn. As usual Ana was completely right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell i love Ana Amari very much? Because I do love her very much. You might be asking "Where is Fareeha?' the answer is I have no idea and no excuse!  
> Let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter again, sorry!  
> If the movements made are unclear please let me know!  
> Please see notes at the end if you'd be so kind! I'd love your input!

You skidded to a stop outside the training hall reserved for Blackwatch. Your new training hall, you smiled to yourself and pushed the entry button. You wouldn’t be able to tell there was sound proofing on the room till the door was opened. The sound of fighting filled your ears and then fell eerily quiet, you cautiously walked in.

It was massive for a place that only had three people that using it, but it was well used. It looked like a warzone, you could spot bullet holes made by different caliber guns. Sword slash marks in some areas and throwing stars in others. Four large laundry bins were lined up near the entrance, one full of broken training robots.

 

“Think fast!!”

 

Your instincts kicked in, you rolled across the floor. You swung one leg out, it giving you the momentum to turn on your planted foot. You settled in to a sprinting position. You could turn to see where you had been standing. You saw a flash bang land exactly where you had been, then it went off. You were dazed for a second. The moment you regained your sight you saw someone running at you out of the corner of your eye. You launched yourself at them swinging your elbow into their gut. Your elbow made contact with some kind of mesh metal plating but that didn’t slow you down. As they buckled forward, bending from you blow. You reversed direction, half way into the turn, you extended a leg bring it into contact with the back of the offender’s knees, causing them to crumple to the ground. You were ready to deliver a punch to their face before you saw who you were assaulting.

Genji quickly laid on his back attempting to avoid your fist. He held up his hands showing he surrendered. A face plate covered his mouth but you could see his smile reaching his eyes.

You heard a piecing whistle, drawing your attention to center of the room.

“Hoooooo wee,” McCree shouted. He had stayed at a safe distance till you were done swinging, now making his way over to you.

You lowered your fist, feeling horrible.

 

“Oh God, I am so sorry Genji!” You offered him your hand and helped him up. “I. I just acted, I didn’t even think. Shit! I’m so sorry!”

“It is not your fault.” Genji held out a hand trying to calm you down. “I wanted to test your skills. You passed.”

You didn’t know much about Genji. You had said hello a handful of times but he was fiercely protective of his personal life and never socialized beyond Blackwatch. What little you did know came from McCree. But you felt it was safe to assume you hadn’t actually hurt his abdomen, since there was no abdomen to hurt. He patted where you had hit, showing that there was no harm done.

“I see you’ve met Agent Reader properly.” McCree put a hand on Genji’s shoulder. “That’s not normally how she says hello, thankfully.” He shot you a wink. Genji’s hand reached up and pushed McCree’s off his shoulder. You had a feeling this was something he had to do often since neither Genji nor McCree even acknowledged it.

 

Genji gave you a formal bow. You awkwardly did the same, deciding next time you would just nod.

 

“Jesse tells me you are joining our team. Also, about how you soundly beat Commander Reyes.” His eyes flicked to a large mirrored panel overlooking the room. You hadn’t noticed it and wondered if Commander Reyes had seen what had happened.

“Yeah, he’s in there” McCree said quietly. “You’ve done brought the hurt down on all three of us. Makes us look like a not so elite team” he grinned.

 

“Well, I’m on the team now. Does that make it more elite?” You tried to sound confident. On the inside still chastising yourself over how you had introduced yourself to your new teammate.

“I do believe it does.” McCree said cheerfully.

“Indeed.” Genji added. He stepped back and gestured to the room. “Would you like a tour of the facility?”

“Where are my manners!” McCree gasped and took of his hat and holding it to his chest. “Right this way, Agent.” He replaced his hat and the tour began.

You laughed feeling much more relaxed and walked with them around the room.

McCree did most of the talking as usual. Stopping often to tell the story behind a bullet hole or scorch mark. Genji would either confirm the tale or add a grain of truth to the ones McCree was over embellishing.

You stood there taking the moment in. You were laughing with a cyborg ninja and a cowboy.

For the first time since you joined Overwatch, you felt at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to do for the next chapter. I could make it NSFW but it'd be Gabe solo again ._.  
> I wish I could do a vote on here. But yeah, the next chapter is up in the air. Hopefully I'll come up with something ya'll will enjoy ( ._.)
> 
> Edit: if you have any suggestions my Tumblr ask box is open! It's the best option I can think of (>_<) so you don't have to comment on here. Anon should be on if you want to remain anonymous. If you would like me to move forward with a solo Gabe again, I can. I'd just appreciate your input cause I'm an indecisive fool


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry another dumb short chapter but I want to get stuff out of the way so I can move on to a different scene.  
> I'll try and go in and merge a chapter since a few of them are so short. Thank you for your kind comments!!

“That went well.” Jack said giving Gabe a glance out of the corner of his eye. Gabe tried to remain stoic, but the smallest of smirks pulled at the corner of his mouth.

Gabe had instructed Genji to test you as soon as you crossed the threshold of the training hall. He appreciated that McCree had joined in. It drove the point home that you could be fast on your feet and had potential to really excel. It was also nice seeing someone else getting knocked down.

 

The Commanders watched as McCree showed you around. Jack had expected Gabe to be done watching, satisfied with the exchange. But Gabe stood there, arms crossed, watching the group like a hawk. Jack couldn’t place his expression, it wasn’t one he had seen before. But it didn’t seem aggressive so he let it go and went to sit in the chair in front of Gabe’s desk.

Gabe made a quiet satisfied grunt before joining Jack and taking a seat.

 

“Ana has a real fondness for her.” Jack said recalling the earlier meeting. “She thinks she’ll do great. As long as you make an effort to work with her instead of antagonizing her.” He chuckled

 

“If she is on my team, I’ll antagonize her as much as I want.” Gabe said bluntly. Part of him half worried Ana would appear in his doorway to scold him.

 

“Fair enough.” Jack had to side with Gabe on this. If you couldn’t handle Gabe in one of his darker moods, you wouldn’t last. Only time would tell, but you still had Jack’s full confidence. For now.

Gabe wasn’t a cruel man, nor was he constantly some rampaging monster fueled by anger. Ana and Jack knew this, as did Genji and McCree. But it was very rare anyone got to see him otherwise. The pressures of Blackwatch wore on all of the Commanders, but the majority fell on Gabe. At the end of the day he was only human.

 

“Ana explicitly instructed her to have fun tonight and told her McCree knew where to find it. I assume it will be some dive bar that is close to base.” Jack scrunched his nose at the thought of flat beer and vodka that was far to strong and ended up tasting like lighter fluid. “She doesn’t have any close friends on base aside from him.”

 

Gabe’s heart felt like it skipped a beat. He didn’t want to mentally explore why and tried to force the feeling away.

 

“I hope her and McCree can show some self-restraint.” Jack went on. “Of course, you could always make an appearance. It would be a good opportunity to put yesterday behind you.”

 

Gabe’s heart wanted to leap out of his chest, he hated it. He wished he could pull it out and force it to calm down. He needed no additional emotions, he felt he already had all the ones that were essential. But it was a good idea. Maybe if he got to know you better you would be less likeable.

“Maybe I will.” He scratched his goatee in contemplation staring off into the distance. What would he wear? What would you wear? Why was his mind betraying him like this and how could he make it stop?

 

Jack couldn’t believe it. Gabe just agreeing with him was never normal. He wanted to ask so many questions but couldn’t form any into a comprehensible sentence. There would be other times to ask revealing questions. After how smoothly today had gone so far, he saw no reason to create his own trouble.

 

“Um. I guess…I’ll leave you to it. Let me know…how it goes.” Jack got up from his seat. Gabe didn’t seem to notice, still caught up in whatever thoughts he was having.

 

Jack walked out the door and shook his head. He didn’t understand why his friends were acting so out of character, but he wanted his old friends back. He gave a quick sigh, still shaking his head. He went back into his office to work on paperwork, something he could always count on to be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think of it all so far! I appreciate it!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short one. I swear the next one will be longer cause a lot more will happen. blahhhhh sorry, it's just if I don't get these on here I'll lose motivation. Thank you for your patience(>_<)

McCree had tried to persuade Genji into going out with the pair of you, but he politely declined. Even if covered in clothes, hiding red eyes and a metal faceplate didn’t seem possible. You suggested next time you could stay in and have a movie night, which he thanked you for. He bid you two farewell and retired for the evening.

“What happened to him?” you couldn’t help but ask now that you had properly met him and seen him up close.

 

“Ain’t my place to go tellin’ other people’s life stories. If he wants to share, he will.” McCree said brushing off the question.

You nodded and respected his decision. Hopefully one day Genji would be comfortable enough to tell you. It was only your first official introduction after all, and you had attacked him. That was going to bother you forever, you could tell.

“So, what would you like to do tonight? We have oh so many options!” he said enthusiastically starting to walk towards the door and pushed the button. He held out 4 fingers folding them down as he named each option. “There’s the bar called The Rusty Keg to the north. Then we have Slow Edith’s to the south. A liquor store to the west called Dirt Cheap. And a whole lotta nothing to the east.”  

“So many options!” you mocked him, earning a smile. “Which one has the best food?” 6p.m. was quickly approaching at this point and you were starving. Your body reminding you that you hardly ate breakfast and had skipped lunch.

 

“That’d have to be Slow Edith’s. It’s damn good for cheap bar food. But the real pricey stuff is in the drinks.”

 

“I’m just a simple woman who needs lots of food and cheap drinks.”

 

“Woman after my own heart. In that case, tonight is on me.” He took off his hat, sweeping his arm out allowing you to go through the doorway first.

 

“Such a gentleman. How long will this last?” You teased.

 

“I’m always a gentleman” he said matter-of-factly, replacing his hat

 

“How are we going to get there?” You wondered out loud. You jogged to the base every day, making it part of your exercise routine.

“We’ll borrow one of the Overwatch carts. Ya know the ones they drive around big wigs on when they come to make sure government money is being wasted properly.” McCree turned a corner leading you towards the garage. “It even has an automated return feature so we can drink to our hearts content and have a safe ride home. Getting back to our rooms would be the hardest part.”

 

You were extremely doubtful this was allowed. He did have a key with a card telling you the number and lot place. You just weren’t sure if he had picked it right out of someone’s pocket. McCree radiated ‘it’s better to ask for forgiveness than for permisson’ kind of person. You assumed he was good at it because he’d made it this far.

He led you to a 4-person cart with a hard top and large windshield, it had canvas sides that wrapped tightly around thin metal frames, making cart doors which would provide you with some wind protection. It had also been outfitted with racecar styled seat belts, all-terrain tires, and flood lights.

“She has a bit o’ pep to her.” He said fondly.

 

“For the first of what will likely be many times, my life is in your hands Jesse McCree.” You pulled the passenger side door open, it swung faster than you had anticipated since it was so lightweight.

McCree couldn’t help but laugh as you both climbed in. He started up the engine, which had also clearly been altered based on the loud revving he was making. You’d just managed to get your seatbelt latched before he floored it, speeding out if the garage. You flew by a few check-in stations, gate guards just got out of the way. No one tried to stop you or flag you down. Maybe McCree did have permission after all, your mind felt more at ease about repercussions. That void of worry was quickly filled with fear of dying. You had a white-knuckled grip on your seatbelt as McCree went even faster once you cleared the gates.

You were going to insist the automated system drive you back, even if you were both stone-cold sober. After surviving this ride, you were pretty sure you wouldn’t be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think! Comments and suggestions welcome! thank you!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree lead the way to a curtain by the side of the bar revealing a flight of stairs up. You followed him as he forced a small door open. It was a small balcony, fenced off with pieces of chain-link fence in different stages of rusty decay. There were half a dozen seats and some small tables that could be moved around as needed. It had an unlit fire pit full of dry wood ready to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is over 1000 words, that's technically longer! well. not technically. It is just actually longer than the last 2 chapters...  
> Hope you enjoy!

Slow Edith’s was the definition of a dive.

It reeked of greasy food, wet cigarettes, and spilled beer. The floors were worn in spots from years of walking and dancing, patched up in places with mismatched wood. A bar stretched the whole length of the building, not wanting any of its patrons to have to wander far for another drink. A small window opened to the kitchen where you would yell your order through. You would think the cook didn’t hear you at first, but by the time you started to repeat your order your food was being forced into your hands by a small irritated man. Tacky vintage ads for beers no longer being brewed. Oddities such as the front half of a monkey stitched to the back half of a fish, a plaque underneath it claiming it was a real mermaid. A massive jug filled with an amber colored liquid labeled ‘Snake Oil’ which had a real rattlesnake fermenting at the bottom of it. The dance floor was mostly vacant since it was before the real regulars shuffled in and got drunk enough to think they were good. There were a few pool tables, neither of which had a proper rack of balls, only allowing the players to be Stripes or Solids.

You stood there taking it all in. It was a dump and utterly delightful.

 

McCree walked in after you removing his hat and looking around. You were about to ask why before a portly woman shorter than you came up to the both of you.

 

“My handsome cowboy has returned!” a woman said cheerfully in a thick Russian accent, arms outstretched welcoming McCree.

 

“You look as lovely as ever Mrs. Slow!” McCree said equally as cheerful. “Honestly though, you seem to get prettier every time I see you.” He gave a little bow as the woman reached up and pinched his cheek. He tried not to wince.

 

“Who is your friend?” Mrs. Slow asked waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

 

“This here is my new co-worker, (Y/N) Reader. This is her first time at your charming establishment. I was wondering if the private terrace is available this beautiful evenin’” McCree asked standing back up straight.

 

“Nice to meet you, (Y/N). Cowboy’s Teammate.” Mrs. Slow winked at McCree as if you couldn’t see her.

 

“Now Mrs. Slow, you know the only woman who holds my heart is you! I’m a loyal man, after all.” He said scandalized.

 

“Foolish cowboy!” Mrs. Slow laughed, her hands moving to cup her face trying to hide her blushing cheeks. “Terrace is available. We can start the fire pit if you get cold. You call down if you need anything! We want (Y/N) to have wonderful time! Go, go!” she shooed you two towards the bar.

 

“Thank you very kindly, Mrs. Slow” he called as she walked away. “Told ya, I’m always a gentleman.”

McCree lead the way to a curtain by the side of the bar revealing a flight of stairs up. You followed him as he forced a small door open. It was a small balcony, fenced off with pieces of chain-link fence in different stages of rusty decay. There were half a dozen seats and some small tables that could be moved around as needed. It had an unlit fire pit full of dry wood ready to go.

You also noticed a wooden box about the size of a milk crate that had a slide lock keeping the front closed. On the side was a hand crank. Shoddily attached to the other side was a pull cord attached to a pulley that went down into the floor.

“That right there is the best waiter in the place, aside from Mrs. Slow, of course.” McCree said. He pushed his hair back before putting his hat back on. He went over to the box and undid the slide lock showing a beaten pad of yellow lined paper and a few different colored pens, all resting on a stained doily. “This is a high-tech and highly sophisticated system.” he informed you grabbing the pens and pad. “So, what are we having tonight?”

 

“You tell me. I am starving, so whatever you recommend. And to drink, I’ll start with rum and Coke.”

 

McCree nodded his head and scribbled it down on the pad, he tore off the page and stuck it in the box, locking the door. He pulled on the string attached to the pulley. You could here the chime of a bell matching his movements under your feet. He then turned the crank, stopping when he seemed to hit resistance.

“Like I said, sophisticated.”

You heard a bell chime somewhere on the balcony, you weren’t able to place where. McCree turned the crank in the opposite direction till you heard a dull clunk. Like a magician revealing a trick, he opened the door to show a platter that held pork kebabs, French fries, two large cheeseburgers with fixings on the side, and a caddy full of condiments. Your drink was in a tall glass, his in a short one with a few cubes of ice. He pulled the platter out setting it on the table closest to you. Underneath was the yellow paper, red check marks next to each item he listed.

“The high-tech part is that they know when to cut you off. If you can’t write clearly anymore, they’ll only send up water.”

 

“Did they tell you about the water or did you find out the hard way?” You took a sip of your drink, just the right balance of Coke and Rum.

 

“That’s between me and Mrs. Slow.”

He grabbed a chair pulling it close to the table and taking a seat. He slid a burger towards you, dropping one of the kebobs on top. He dumped the fries on the wax paper lined platter, squeezing a generous amount of ketchup off to the side. You were pretty sure you had been smiling since you walked in the door based on the ache in your cheeks. You took a huge bite of the burger, it was delicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabe will be in the next chapter, him and Reader will talk for the first time since his loss. I still haven't decided on a punishment???? hopefully it'll come to me


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so bad at dialog. and descriptions. don't be shy to point stuff out. I really want to know

Gabe used the tracking device attached to the cart seeing McCree had driven Slow Edith’s, a good choice.

 Slow Edith’s was a true take on Americana run by a Russian family. Despite Mrs. Slow and her family being Russian, extensive and ongoing surveillance showed they were hard working people who just enjoyed what they did. Mrs. Slow seemed to know everyone who walked through the door or made an effort to get to know them. If a brawl ever broke out patrons would break it up and escort the offending parties out before she could even make it across the room. It was like if Grandma’s place was full of rowdy family and booze, but everyone made sure to respect Grandma.

 

Gabe walked through the entrance, the hum of neon signs now all on as the sun was setting. He removed his beanie looking for Mrs. Slow. Well, more looking for people parting to let the small woman through. Not only to say hello but have her point him in the direction of you two. He had a feeling he knew where you’d both be, but saying hello was a must.

 

“My angel! Gabriel, you have returned to me too!" Gabe looked around then directly down where Mrs. Slow now stood. A warm smile spread on his face, he leaned down so she could hear him better over the chatting crowd and buzzing signs.

 

“Good evening, Mrs. Slow. How are you?” He had a true fondness for the woman. She had been running this place for as long as he could remember. Back when even Ana, Jack, and him were in training.

 

“Business has been good! I have been good! Your cowboy is on the terrace with new girl. (Y/N).” she told him, leaning in so only he could hear. “Cute couple, yes?” she raised a brow hoping he would agree with her suspicion.

 

Gabe couldn’t help that his brows creased slightly at the implication. He knew it wasn’t true, but if people thought you and Jesse were a couple maybe he wasn’t paying enough attention.

 

Mrs. Slow raised her brows in surprise her mouth forming into a small ‘o’.

Gabe’s brows creased deeper, unsure what she meant.

 

“I see, I see.” Mrs. Slow said with a knowing smile.

Gabe wished she’d let him in on it.

 

She patted his cheek gently, smile never leaving before she motioned him in the direction of the curtain and weaved her way back through the crowd. Gabe watched her in confusion till she was out of sight, finally standing back up straight he worked his way through the crowd and up the stairs.

 

Gabe knocked on the door before pushing it open.

You and McCree were laughing loudly but whatever it was left you mind in a flash. When you saw him, you felt a rush of sobriety hit you, knocking your chair back as you jumped to stand at attention. The brief moment of sobriety went as quickly as it hit, a wave of dizziness making you wobble ever so slightly. McCree reached up an arm helping you ground yourself.

 

Gabe had forgotten to replace his beanie before he came through the door. He stood there, one hand still on the doorknob the other gripping his beanie tightly out of apprehension .

 

You had never seen him without his beanie before, you’d almost assumed it was just part of his anatomy. His hair was cut close on the sides with short dark wavy locks on top, it looked downright fluffy. You wanted to run your hands through it to see if it was a soft as it looked, but caught yourself before asking. He was already a handsome man by just about any standards. But seeing him like this took him from Commander Reyes, a statuesque figure who was hard and cold, the man who over the last few months had provoked you daily. To Gabe someone who looked so human, someone so tangible. In that moment of fuzzy half-drunk thinking, you really wanted to find out how tangible.

 

You hadn’t changed your clothes since he’d last seen you. Perhaps it was seeing you outside of the training hall, in the dim light on the terrace. Or the small sliver of sun making the sky a kaleidoscope of color as it set behind you. Whatever it was, he found himself unable to speak. You both stood there frozen where you stood eyes locked on each other.

 

McCree took a long sip of his whisky.

It seems the scene had frozen for everyone but him. His looked from Gabe to you, you to him. He did this a few times before biting the inside of his cheek to make sure he was indeed awake. The lingering whisky stung where he had bitten, he hadn’t thought it through very well. But he was undeniably awake.

 

 

“Can I order ya a drink, Commander?” McCree said cautiously, hoping being more formal than he traditionally was would break you both out of your stupors. He couldn’t read what vibes you both were producing. It didn’t make him uneasy, just very curious.

 

McCree got up grabbing the yellow notepad, you both snapped back to reality.

 

“At ease.” Gabe said quickly, freeing you from your stance then turning to McCree. “I’ll have a beer.”

 

McCree already knew what brand he preferred and jotted it down. He added a few more things to the list for his own benefit.

 

You righted your chair and sat back down. You really hadn’t expected him to come. You still hadn’t worked out what you’d say. Should you even mention it?

Gabe grabbed the chair across from you taking a seat. McCree turned the crank waiting for one of you to speak.

 

You pressed your lips into a thin line before opening your mouth to speak, before you could get any words out Gabe spoke.

“You were right.” He began, he focused his gaze on his beanie before pulling it back on his head and looking you in the eyes.

 

“Never expect to hear those words again.” McCree exclaimed. Before Gabe could focus his glare, McCree focused on the dumbwaiter like it was a new discovery.

 

You gave a small snort, slapping your hand over your mouth. The tension was broken.

 

“He’s right.” He gave you a toothy grin and a soft chuckle.

 

You were glad your hand was still covering your mouth because your jaw would have hit the floor. You grabbed and threw the last of your drink back, disappointed how watered down it was from the ice. You hadn’t expected an apology, you hadn’t really expected anything. You most certainly hadn’t expected a smile from him to make you feel so warm. Like getting hit with a beam of sunlight, you hadn’t realized how cold you were till that moment.

 

Your eyes focused on his lips as he looked at McCree who was pulling a new platter from the box.

Your mind wasn’t fuzzy from the alcohol anymore, you felt painfully sober.

Well. Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> srs question: how do you guys feel about a reader pov solo scene?  
> If you don't want to comment here my tumblr has anonymous on!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one isn't very good. I'm sorry, I hope the next one will be better :/

McCree set the platter down the table. It had some fresh fries for you all to share and Gabe’s beer. It also had a bottle of tequila, three shot glasses, and a bowl of lime wedges.

You and Gabe raised your brows looking at the bottle. McCree excitedly took his seat, rubbing his hands together, then in a flourish poured each of you a shot, he slid you each one, putting the bowl of limes in the center along with the fries.

You looked down at your shot apprehensively, pinching it between your fingers twisting it in it’s place. You looked between the two men, the pair seemingly having a conversation with just a look. 

Gabe paused for a second, thinking maybe this would be strong enough to kill the butterflies in his stomach. He picked up his shot and held it up, waiting for you and McCree to join in his toast.

 

McCree lifted his so fast it almost spilled. You lifted your glass in one hand, the other grabbing a lime wedge.

 

“Salud!”

 

“Cheers to that.” McCree said happily. The three of you threw the shots back. McCree took in a sharp inhale of breath through his teeth. Gabe unfazed took a swig of his beer as a chaser.

 

You held the shot in you mouth a second before swallowing it down. You brought the lime wedge to your mouth and sucked. You didn’t enjoy the taste of tequila, normally had it mixed with something. The lime helped slightly.

 

McCree refilled the glasses but didn’t raise them, letting everyone set their own pace now that the first toast was done.

 

“So,” McCree began, grabbing a few fries before leaning back in his chair. “What’s on the Honey-do list? How soon can we get Reader in action?”

 

“Starting tomorrow she’ll begin close combat training. We have a facility, well a gathering that we'll need to infiltrate. If we can pull it off…” Gabe picked up his shot glass, giving a toast to you then downing it. “let’s just say the rewards can’t even been tabulated yet.” He gave a small shrug.

 

“And what does that entail?” You picked up your shot downing it as well. The warmth of the alcohol spreading through you slowly. McCree feeling left out drank his as well, refilling all the glasses.

 

“Training, naturally. But for this mission you likely won’t be able to have a gun. Hence this more unique combat training. You’re basically going to need to have surgical precision in, in” Gabe waved his hand in the air as if trying to conjure the right word. He wasn’t sure if there was a word, he swore they had some shorthand for it.

 

“Shithouse?” McCree suggested in an attempt to be helpful. Instead earning a pair of repulsed glares. “they tend to be small, s’all I’m sayin’”

 

“Room for Jesus?” It was the only thing your mind could come up with. Sure, you could have said ‘close quarters’, but you only remembered that after it was too late.

The two men burst out laughing, McCree slapping his knee. You grabbed some French fries shoving them in your mouth. You deserved this, but it didn’t stop your cheeks stinging from embarrassment. Although seeing Gabe surrender to a full body laugh was worth it.

 

“CQC. Close Quarters Combat.” He said trying to refocus, laughter still bubbling in his chest. He finished off his beer, setting his glass aside.

 

“Why me?” You asked leaning on the table cupping your face in your hands. “Wouldn’t McCree or Genji be better for that?”

 

“Well, I’ll be the first to say it, cause I don’t need any digs from you” McCree pointed at Gabe accusingly, earning him an eyeroll. “I’m a damn good shot, but firearms are my go-to. Genji is damn fast, sneaky as hell. But based on his situation, things that can’t be stealth…Well, poor fella stands out in a crowd of people. And if ya got people watching the crowd, ya can see where the problem is.”

McCree sighed, it looked like he was preparing for something. You shot Gabe an inquisitive look only to receive one as well.

“Now Reyes here, and boy does it pain me to say it.” He continued “Reyes is a proper Renaissance Man. Can do just about everything and does it well. He makes shit look second nature, it’s downright offensive.” He stuck out his tongue, like just saying the words left a bad taste in his mouth. He grabbed his shot glass and threw it back, hoping the alcohol could disinfect the taste he felt after giving a true compliment to Gabe.

 

You couldn’t help but smirk at the dramatic cowboy.

 

Reyes patted his shoulder in what started as a comforting gesture, then whipped his hand up knocking McCree’s hat forward over the cowboy's eyes. Jesse scrambled to catch it, only to use both hands to pin the hat to his face while also managing to slap himself. Hard.

 

It was your turn to be overtaken by laughter, the buzz of the alcohol making it feel much funnier than it probably was. You were trying to catch your breath. McCree hid his face, but you could see his shoulders shaking as he chuckled. He returned his hat to his head, picking up the carton of French fries and eating them with a pout.

 

Gabe was glad you had been focusing on McCree because you missed him watching you with a look of wonder. His mind felt sluggish, the only thoughts that seemed to be moving fast were about you. Thoughts that were once a few butterflies in his stomach were now a swarm. He decided it would be best for all of you to head home.

 

“Come on, kids.” Gabe said standing.

 

“I’m not a kid.” You said reflexively. No malice behind it, just stating a fact. You tossed back your shot and stood without issue this time. McCree grabbed the half empty bottle of tequila, putting it under his arm like someone would with a handbag.

 

“Really?” Gabe trying to sound annoyed, but made no effort to take the bottle away.

 

“I paid for it! And we have a designated driver.”

 McCree led the march downstairs. He had paid his bill with the last order, so he headed right for the cart. Just as he reached the doors he took the lid off the bottle and took a big swig, giving you and Gabe a smile before crawling into the back, laying down in booth style seat.

 

 

Gabe shook his head and climbed into the driver’s seat, he started the automated system setting the cart to return to base. Once your seatbelt was clicked into place it began to move. At a much safer speed than Jesse had used, much to your relief.

 

You heard a soft snoring coming from the back of the cart, you turned to see Jesse on his stomach, face pressed into the vinyl on the seat. The bottle was on the floor, you grabbed it. Held it up in a toasting gesture before taking a mouthful. You offered it to Gabe who did the same. 

 

You weren’t drunk, but you were in the comfortable in-between, feeling relaxed but there was potential to be chatty. Gabe was in a similar state, and since Jesse was asleep he felt emboldened to ask you a question he hadn’t felt comfortable doing before.

 

“Seeing anyone?” He regretted instantly. “This job is dangerous. Can be really dangerous.” He said it confidently, hoping it would pass for a work-related question.

 

“Nope. Are you?” Your heart sank but you did want to know. “Of course, you don’t have to tell me.” You blurted out.

 

“No.” he replied at the same time you tried to give him an out, but he repeated himself. “No.”

 

Both of you smiled to yourselves inwardly, remaining in a surprisingly comfortable silence till you arrived at base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter feels forced, i'm sorry. I have a nicer scene planned next and if it doesn't get to long, the next nsfw chapter. thank you all so much for the kind words and kudos!! I'll try and do better!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!

The cart slowed as it went through the gates. The guards were half asleep till they spotted Commander Reyes, jumping to salute. Gabe waved them off, hoping you wouldn’t slip back into calling him Commander. You hadn’t called him anything else yet, but he wanted the evening to end feeling friendly. Not forced back into professional terms, not yet.

 

You and Gabe unbuckled your seatbelts and hopped out. You walked around joining Gabe, carrying the bottle in one hand, you saw he was about to speak. You held up a finger to your lips instructing him to be quiet, you gently opened the back door peering in on McCree who was still snoring softly. You removed the top of the bottle taking one last drink, offering it to Gabe. He smirked, accepting the bottle and taking his final drink. You screwed the top back on and gently place it near McCree’s hand. You left the door open so McCree would get some fresh air. You backed away motioning for Gabe to follow you. You waited till you were a good distance away before speaking.

 

“Hopefully his morning won’t be too rough.” You laughed, almost skipping down the hall. Gabe watched you, his smirk hadn’t left his face. You suddenly stopped in your tracks, remembering you had a room. A real official Blackwatch room ready and waiting for you.

 

“My room!” you exclaimed. You ran and grabbed Gabe’s hand pulling him to the private quarters extension of the base. In your excitement and drunken confidence, it hadn’t even occurred to worry about what Gabe was thinking. McCree was asleep, you had to show someone your room. Right now, it was the most important thing in the world.

 

His hand was large and warm. Without you realizing it, it became not so much you pulling at his hand, but him holding yours with equal enthusiasm in his grip. Not chasing after you, but willingly being pulled along. The small, but in its own way intimate gesture, didn’t trigger a reaction from either from you. If you were both sober and aware someone could see, it likely would. But with your barriers temporally down, neither of you over thinking for the first time in a very long time, it felt right. It felt like something you two had done a million times but not in this lifetime.

 

You stopped in front of a door displaying a large ‘6’ painted in red. You hadn’t let go of Gabe’s hand. He made no effort to take his hand back. With your free hand you dug your keycard out of you pocket sliding it in to the slot. Three green lights lit up in a row before the door slide open with a whooshing sound. You gave a small jump in excitement.

 

“Come in! Come in!” you turned to face Gabe, still not noticing your hand holding, and pulled him in.

The door whooshed back closed.

 

 

Someone stood at the end of the hall, staying in the shadows. They leaned on the wall and slid down till able to sit. They stayed out of site and waited.

 

 

* * *

 

You walked into your room, the motion sensor lights kicking on, letting you see the room was huge and had an open layout. Against the right wall was couch, small dark wooden end tables at the end. A large comfy looking recliner faced the door, serving as the border separating you from your bed. You could already picture yourself coming home and throwing yourself on the furniture, unable to walk the additional ten feet to your bed. On the wall across from the couch was a very large flat screen television built into the wall, a modern looking television stand provided space for whatever you wanted to use it for. In the center of the room on the floor was a large round rug displaying the Overwatch logo. Beyond the living room you could see your bedroom, more accurately your sleeping area. Your queen-sized mattress was pushed into the corner, the bed well made so perfectly it could be featured in the Overwatch trainee book. A desk sitting in the opposite corner with a mini fridge off to the side, shelves lined the walls above the desk. You couldn’t wait to fill them with things.

You absent mindedly squeezed Gabe’s hand before letting it go to look into the bathroom. It was so much bigger than your small apartment’s standing room only shower. This bathroom had a large deep bath that you thought you could almost swim in. It also had a shower enclosed in glass. The showerhead mounted to a sliding track in the wall. It seemed to be adjustable to any height and had an additional showerhead that could detach and be used for spraying water using varying pressures. There was a box of your personal toiletries and such on the sink counter.

 

“Why the fancy shower?” you asked making your way back out to the living room.

 

“You never know what you’ll come home wearing.” Gabe said recalling some of the things he’s crawled through while out in the field.

 

 You walked out of the bathroom to see Gabe awkwardly still standing in the room near the door where you had left him.

 

“That was rude of me, please sit, Commander Rey-“

 

He cut you off “You can call me Reyes, I think you’ve earned that. McCree and Genji already do anyway.” He gave a sheepish smile, giving in to the desire of wanting you to say his name. “Hell, even Gabe if it’s just us talking. That stuffy bullshit is for Morrison.”

 

Your appreciative beaming smile made his knees feel weak, but he stayed standing.

 

He knew he should leave, he should let you sleep. He should go to his room and go straight to sleep, wake up tomorrow and work on keeping this professional.

Problem was he just didn’t want to. He just wanted to stay. Just a little longer his heart pleaded, it pounding loudly in is chest. He wondered if it was Morse Code since it felt so unrhythmic as he watched you stretch your arms above you head, then rolling your head side to side. He chose not to sit, instead he backed up till he was resting on the door.

 

The buzz of the alcohol fading as adrenaline from being excited ate it away. Your bold thoughts weren’t ready to give up yet, they wanted you walk right up to Gabe, pin a hand on either side of him not letting him go.

“So, this mission that we’ll be training for, can you share any other information?” You asked trying to focus on work and not the thoughts your body wanted to react to. You shifted on your feet, ignoring the ache between your thighs.

 

“Worry about that tomorrow, girl.” Gabe didn’t want to talk work yet.

 

“Please don’t call me that.” You said flatly.

 

“Why do you hate nicknames?” Gabe asked hoping to get this conversation out of the way, it did seem to irritate you, he was done with trying to do that unless you earned it.

 

“I don’t hate nicknames.” you’d never had a proper one now that you thought about it.

 

“You don’t consider ‘girl’ or ‘kid’ a nickname?”

 

“Kid is for a child, I am a woman who worked hard her whole life to make it this far.”

You weren’t angry and you hoped it didn’t sound that way, if anything in the moment you felt proud, even powerful. You felt years of struggle and hard work, of sleepless nights, good days and bad. You controlled your life. And you believed what you were going to say next with your heart and soul, so you told him.

“Girl is something you say to a dog. I am no dog. I am the trainer. I am the master.”

 

If words could be shaped into a weapon, Gabe was sure yours had become one. An arrow not shot by some cherub, instead an Amazonian warrior right through his heart, and apparently his crotch. He needed to leave immediately.

 

A sly smile graced your lips, you moved slowly towards him, stepping lightly like a cat not wanting to scare its prey. You hadn’t made up your mind what you’d do once you got to him but was sure you could think of something. He had the same look he did after you had pinned him, of shock and something else.

 

Your mind sobered, you still weren’t sure what that look meant, you knew it wasn’t fear, but it worried you none the less. You were still walking towards him and made a decision that disappointed every fiber of your being, but the right one. You were right in from of him, looking into his beautiful eyes. They were wide, showing that emotion you couldn’t read. You reached your hand to your right feeling around on the wall. Finding what you were looking for, you hit the large red button. With a whoosh, Gabe stumbled a few steps backwards into the hall.

 

You gave him a small, apologetic smile.

“Goodnight, Gabe.” You said it so gently. His name felt wonderful to say. You hit the button again letting the door close.

 

Gabe looked lost for a second before walking to his quarters, which was next to yours in room ‘5’.

 

 

After Gabe’s door closed the person who had been waiting in the shadows, got up. He bent down to pick up his bottle of tequila, and walked to his room across the hall from Gabe’s.

 

McCree was very interested to see how this would all unfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u know what the next chapter will be.  
> I'm tempted for the mission i'm setting up to be a big ol' fanfic cliche. Hope this isn't becoming a boring read for you all.  
> I don't respond to most comments cause I like hoarding them in my inbox and reading them and blushing. thank you all so much for reading!!
> 
> EDIT: also idk what is considered fem!dom? I like the idea of exchanges of power in the bedroom, balence. But please interpret it how you wish
> 
> And if being called "Girl" if one of your things, hell yeah, embrace that. This is not meant to shame in any way. Just how I'm writing Reader for this fic


	16. Chapter 16 - NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u BLizzard for Gabe's thighs  
> Hope you all like this chapter :3c

You turned and leaned your back on the door. It was warm from where Gabe had done the same moments ago.

 

Your body ached. It wanted to be held and touched and kissed. To be kept warm and feel overheated all from his touch.

 

You went to your dresser, it was sealed with tape from the move. You pulled the tape off and opened your bottom drawer. All your items looked the same as they did when you opened it that morning, you felt relived Ana had been in charge, she wouldn’t have allowed any snooping. You moved everything around till you found what you were looking for, a box. You shivered with anticipation as you stood up and placed the box on your nightstand. Inside was some lubricant, a bullet vibrator, and toy cleaner.

You couldn’t help but think your collection would need to expand if thoughts like these desires were going to persist. You speculated how big Gabe was and if you could get a dildo that you thought his size might be.

You pulled off your shirt and threw it on the floor, removed your bra and tossed it in the direction of your desk hearing it land on the surface. You kicked your shoes off and stepped out of you pants, stamping them down till your ankles were free as the socks went with them.

 

You were ready to jump into bed and begin, but paused long enough to grab a towel from the bathroom and laid it under where you’d be. You laid back, closed your eyes, and took a few deep breaths. You thought about how beautiful he had looked without his beanie. How soft his hair looked and was just the right length for running your fingers through and getting a good hold. You thought about his smile, a smile you hadn’t seen till tonight but got to see a few different variations of. You wondered how a lustful grin would look on his face.

 

One of your hands played with your breast, the nipple becoming a peak. Your other hand was wrapping around the bullet vibrator warming it. You though of how Gabe’s hands would look amazing cupping your breasts, his large warm hands. It’d feel even better than it looked, with his thumbs teasing your nipples.

 

You let out a soft sigh and let your imagination run wild.

 

**_Gabe sitting in the middle of the couch, legs spread wide with his hands on his knees. Wearing the only outfit he seemed to always have, a tight black t-shirt and black tactical pants. You saw yourself standing in front of him undressing slowly, dragging out every second. You’d remove your shirt for him, a button up dress shirt that you undid button by button. You could see his Adams apple bob in his throat, his fingers digging into his knees. You left the shirt on after it was undone, it hung loosely on you now, giving him glances of your chest. You wore black lace lingerie wanting to match his attire. After undoing your shirt buttons, you kept going, hooking your thumbs into the waistband of your pants. Your fingers undid the button and then moved them to your hips. You pushed the pants and shimmied them down till you could step out of them, giving them a kick with one foot behind you. Your shirt slid off one shoulder. Barley hanging on the other._ **

**_You walked closer to him and put your hands on his shoulders looking down at him. Despite the temptation of your body in front of him, his eyes never left yours._ **

****

**_“Help me with my shirt.” You instructed, his hands tugged at the fabric pulling it off your arms and dropping it on the floor. You took his hands and placed them on your hips. He held them gently as you straddled his right thigh. It was thick and strong easily beared your weight. You settled on it applying pressure to your aching core._ **

 

This wasn’t the first time you’d thought about his thighs, but this was the farthest you’d let your mind wander so far. You moved the vibrator to your clit turning it to the lowest setting.

 

**_You reached behind yourself and undid your bra, sliding it off your shoulders and tossing it aside. You took his hands from your hips and placed them on your breasts. His hands began to knead them, pinching your nipples intermittently. He bit his bottom lip but never looked away from your gaze. You returned your hands to his shoulders and began to rock your hips. The smooth fabric of your lace panties grinding into his clothed thigh giving you a delicious friction._ **

 

You turned up the speed on your vibrator a click.

 

**_You leaned down kissing him softly on the lips, trailing kisses down his jaw till you mouth hovered next to his ear._ **

**_“Tell me what you want to do to me.” Your hips began to rock faster, occasionally pressing harder and letting him hear you whimper in his ear_ **

 

You turned the vibrator up another click.

 

**_He growled leaning in to plant wet kisses on your collar bone, working up your neck till his mouth was next to your ear._ **

**_“Where to begin.” His voice a rough whisper, causing you to shiver. “First, I think I’d throw you on the bed.” Both of his hands released your breasts, he dragged his fingers down your stomach causing your muscles to clench._ **

**_“Second, I would grab your legs and drag you to the edge of the bed, throwing your legs over my shoulders then licking your beautiful cunt.” His hands cup your ass, causing you to grind down long and hard before he let you set the pace again._ **

 

Your bent one of your legs at the knee, letting you get a slightly different angle. You gasped from this, turning up the vibrator again.

 

**_“Third, after making you beg to cum, your thighs shaking around my head. I’ll bend your knees to your chest and fuck you till you scream my name.” He took over grinding you into his thigh again, as he felt you begin to lose rhythm. “Does that sound good, (Y/N)? Or maybe I’ll flip you over on your hands and knees, letting you scream into the mattress so we don’t have to worry about getting caught?”_ **

 

You turned the vibrator to its highest setting.

 

“ ** _Because. You’re. Mine.” He took your hips grinding them to punctuate each word._**

 

“Gabe!” you weakly cried, out of breath as your orgasm shook you, your toes curled and your body went limp. You pulled the vibrator from your underwear, your clit too sensitive to continue. You turned it off and panted, coming down from your high.

 

You laid there a minute, wondering if you should fell guilty for lusting after your Commander.

You didn’t and certainly weren’t going to start now.

 

 You sat up on the edge of your bed then stood. You grabbed the towel you had been laying on and sprayed some of the toy cleaner on it wiping down the vibrator before returning it to the box. You threw the towel on the ground and kicked off your wet underwear and headed to the bathroom. You took a quick shower, taking a minute to figure out the knobs and temperature controls. You toweled off and put on clean pajamas, wrestling with the bed to get your covers free from under the mattress corners. You laid down your towel on the pillow, not having the energy to dry your hair. You flopped down and settled in. Tomorrow would be a big day in many ways, you just didn’t know if you could be prepared for any of it.

That was your last thought before letting sleep take you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked that! my first time writing a woman's pov despite being one??? but, there's a first time for everything. I hope I did Reader justice.  
> let me know what you think!
> 
> EDIT: Also am I writing actions and descriptions clearly enough? Like I can see it in my mind, but I'm not sure how well I do at translating it to writing. If there is anything I can improve, please let me know!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short chapter.  
> Please see notes at the end, i need your input!

Jesse McCree was no fool.

Despite how he could act, it was just that, an act. Choosing to dress as a cowboy wasn’t only a fashion statement, but it took people off guard. He of course would defend his fashion till his dying breath, but he knew presentation was everything, and he was always willing to put on a show. He pondered if he could have ever made it in Hollywood, since most people didn’t catch his lies till it was too late for them. Actors are just excellent liars after all, he was just an actor with a gun. But stardom would be too boring for his tastes he reckoned

 

He thought Gabe knew him better, especially after that glare before the shots began. But Gabe was so preoccupied with you, Jesse just became a background character, which was fine by him. The look you two gave each other when Gabe came through the door sealed any doubts he had. He was certain nothing had happened yet between the two of you. Both of you were so stiff and unsure of each other, it was borderline painful to watch.

 

When Gabe failed to remember McCree could drink just about anyone under the table without slurring a word, he knew Gabe had it bad. You hadn’t been out with him before, but he’d like to think his reputation would have made it to all corners of Overwatch. He wouldn’t let it hurt his ego, you were preoccupied with your own thoughts. As he made his way through the crowd at Slow Edith’s to return to the cart, he knew he had to give you a chance to talk while you both still had some liquid courage in you.

He made a big showing of taking a big drink then landing hard on the back seat of the cart. He was hoping by removing himself from the conversation the ride home would give you and Gabe a real chance to talk.

 

 If you’d stayed watching him after you swiped the tequila, you’d have seen him smile.

 

When you and Gabe left him to sleep in the cart, he had waited till you both had rounded the corner. He was able to trail you pretty close, not that the conversation was very interesting. When you dragged Gabe down the hall he was tempted to holler, unsure of his tactics for a moment. But He knew Gabe, even at his drunkest he was a good man at heart. So, he stayed in the shadows and found a place to sit and wait. Either Gabe was going to leave or McCree was going to be up before the whole base just to see Gabe’s short walk of shame to his room next door.

He smiled seeing you so excited to get inside, Gabe happily following behind.

 

He wondered if you knew Gabe’s room was next door. He took the lid off the tequila taking drink, shifting uncomfortably where he sat due to the lack of cushion. He began to wonder if this was creepy, waiting to see if your friends slept together. He nodded his head side to side as if weighing the pros and cons.

Pro: getting to see the look on Gabe’s face. Knowing a secret. Secrets were fun.

Cons: Possibly getting caught by Ana or Morrison. Getting caught by Gabe. Gabe just killing him. Secrets can’t be shared typically.

 

He sighed and was about to get up when he heard your door open and Gabe stumbled into the hall. He was worried for a split second you’d pushed him out. You said something but McCree couldn’t hear a word of it. But based on how Gabe looked at your closed door like the wind got knocked out of him and sporting a blush so red McCree could see it from where he was sitting in the shadows, you must have said something good.

He watched Gabe go into his room and the hall was silent. McCree half expected to see one of you run out and knock on the others door like out of some romantic comedy. But just more silence.

 

He stood and grabbed the bottle and quietly made his way to his room. He was rooting for you crazy kids, despite the odds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can keep going, i was thinking there could be a part where Reader and Gabe go on a mission together, more side characters, and idk just going on till ???? I'm just worried my dialogue and over all writing is garbo.   
> OR for the sake of you all putting up with me, I can just skip right to the smut and established relationship. (I don't have either written btw so neither would be fast)
> 
> I don't have any solid plans but I don't want to have like 32 chapters and you all lowkey hating me '>_>
> 
> Please comment or message me on Tumblr (buildmethemoon.tumblr.com)  
> And be honest! I really appreciate you all! thank you for reading and indulging with me  
> Ilu!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my longest chapter yet and it's cause I described food, that's ridiculous...  
> if anything is unclear or needs to be changed, please let me know!  
> (also sorry if you have short hair that can't be put in a ponytail)

You woke to a pounding headache, you went to your mini fridge which Ana had mercifully stocked with water and a note saying “contents of your fridge in to kitchen. Good luck – Commander Amari”

You weren’t sure how to pay Ana back for everything she’d done so far, a hug didn’t seem like enough or appropriate. You finished off the bottle of water, already feeling better. It was 6am, you’d be running on five hours of sleep, but you needed food.

You rummaged through your dresser, unsure what to wear on your first official day. Any color other than black seemed like a faux pas. You decided on some black capri pant cut work out pants and a black t-shirt. Both hugged your figure. If today’s plan was close combat, no reason to let loose clothing be turned into a weapon against you. And you looked great. You pulled you hair back into a ponytail, brushed your teeth, grabbed your gym bag and walked out the door.

 

As soon as you were in the hallway you smelled bacon, your stomach rumbled indicating water was not nearly as good as bacon. You made your way to the kitchen hearing the movement of pans, dishes, and someone was whistling a happy tune. You pushed the swinging door open and burst out laughing. McCree stood in front of the stove holding a skillet away from the heat, whistling up a storm. One of the few times you’d ever seen him without a hat. Of course needing some odd fashion accessory, he was instead wearing your frilly cooking apron that you had gotten at a white elephant Christmas party. It was styled like one a vintage pinup girl would wear, black with cherries throughout, the back tying to a large obnoxious bow. It had ‘Sassy and classy, and a little bit smartassy’ printed in loopy letters on the chest. It hardly fit him, but that wasn’t stopping him.

 

“Mornin’!” he said cheerfully putting on a big smile. He turned back to the pan, pulling the bacon out of the frying pan using tongs.

Your pan and your tongs actually, now that you thought about it you definitely had bacon in your fridge back at your apartment.

The kitchen was nice, bigger than your apartment one It had an ‘L’ shaped counter than lined the back wall, ending in an electric oven. There was a microwave built in above the burners. At the other end was a large fridge

You placed your bag against the wall, while still laughing at him you walked to the fridge and swung it open. The contents of your old fridge now in your new fridge, or team fridge it would seem.

 

“Make yourself useful, grab the eggs.” McCree, who was now laying uncooked bacon in the frying pan, wasn’t going to give you a chance to complain. You grabbed them, walking over to stand near him, he pointed to the bottom cabinet in front of you “Pull a bowl and start scrambling.”

 

“That apron suits a pretty little thing like you.” You stood back, looking at him like you were checking him out.

 

“Oh, stop.” He feigned embarrassment placing one hand on his chest the other waving you off. You tried and failed at keeping a straight face, laughing. He shot you a wink then focused back on the bacon.

 

“I’m surprised to see you up, let alone before everyone else and cooking. Hair of the dog?” it was the only cure you could think of that would account for him being so lively.

 

“I’m made of sterner stuff, little tequila won’t slow me down.” He said matter-of-factly, flipping the bacon. “I wasn’t kidding, start scrambling some eggs, we’ll have company in a minute.”

 

So, you did. You used the whole carton, mixing in a splash of milk, and a large pinch of salt and pepper. McCree handed you a can of diced tomatoes with green chilies mixed in, which you drained and set aside. He finished the bacon, making a large pile on a plate and set it in the middle of the table. He dug around in the freezer pulling out two bags of shredded hash browns, he poured them into a large bowl giving them a little time to defrost.

He opened the fridge and pulled out a covered bowl of chopped onion. “I did all the crying already.” He said placing the bowl next to the can of tomatoes.

He began to cook the hashbrowns in batches, making sure they got crispy instead of just steamed. He made a show of flipping it in the pan, he seemed very comfortable in the kitchen despite this place being seemingly unused before your items had stocked it. He stepped to the side giving you room to begin cooking the eggs. You poured in the onions with a pad of butter, letting them get soft then adding the tomatoes, steaming off the excess liquid. You poured the bowls of eggs one top, stirring it occasionally. You cooked for yourself at your old place of course, but you forgot how fun it could be to cook with someone else.

 

McCree would switch between whistling and humming, seeming to love the hostess role he was playing. The long wooden table had enough seats for ten. He set the table for six, but he really didn’t know who’d wander in. He knew Gabe would, that was only a matter of time, he would make sure to save enough for the other three if they didn’t stop in.

He started the pot off coffee he had prepared before you came in. It smelled like a proper diner now. It took McCree back to his Deadlock days, but he didn’t let his mind linger there too long.

 

You had just pulled the eggs off the stove, just in time to turn and see Gabe and Commander Morrison walk through the door. Both looking at McCree who was holding a heaping plate of hashbrowns like a waitress.

Both men looked at him extremely confused.

Gabe accepted it and walked to the coffee machine, it was too early to ask and he honestly didn’t care.

Commander Morrison followed Gabe still staring with a look of concern.

 

“Good Morning, Commanders.” You said trying not to laugh as McCree looked down at himself checking if there were any stains on the apron to warrant Morrison’s stare, he looked at you and shrugged. You set the pan full of eggs on an oven-mitt so it wouldn’t damage the table. McCree motioned for you to sit, putting a spoon into the eggs and hashbrowns. You sat across from Gabe, Morrison sat on his right.

McCree grabbed the pot of coffee and set it on the table, taking the seat to your left.

 

“Dig in! You can thank Reader for suppling the ingredients, I did the cooking.” He said proudly. Gabe and Morrison gave him a doubtful look, neither reaching for the food. “Well, Reader did the eggs.”

Morrison held out his plate letting Gabe grab the spoon and dish him some. Gabe handed Morrison’s plate back and picked up his own, heaping a few spoonfuls onto his plate. You felt flattered, but a little sorry for McCree.

 

“I also supervised, he could be a short order cook if this doesn’t work out for him.” You grabbed the spoon in the hashbrowns giving yourself a large serving flashing McCree a smile then picking a few pieces of bacon of the pile. Gabe and Morrison wearily followed suit, but were pleased to find everything was delicious. McCree made himself a plate and there were a few minutes of comfortable silence, except for the sound of forks scrapping plates.

 

“You can tell it’s a good meal if no one is talking.” McCree said elbowing you, pointing out that both Commanders were on their second helpings.

Morrison and Gabe grunted, both unable to disagree with their mouths full. You smiled into your cup off coffee. It was nice seeing two of the most powerful men you knew of eating like they’d never had breakfast before.

 

“What’s today’s plan, boss?” McCree asked wiping his mouth with a napkin and tossing it on his cleaned plate. He leaned a little forward reaching behind himself and pulling the apron bow undone since it was feeling tight after his meal. He pulled the strap over his head and threw the apron in the empty chair next to him.

You had stopped eating before you risked hurting yourself, you didn’t know what training today held and didn’t want to risk feeling sick.

 

“If I recall you said CQC,” McCree leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms behind his head. “I should have slept in while I had the chance.”

 

“That’s right, you need to train up for that Aspen mission. Sometimes I miss field work but I don’t envy you on that one.” Morrison said closing his eyes and slowly shaking his head.

 

Your heart sank a little.

 

“I’m not. My people can infiltrate anything. Here, I’ll show you.” Gabe said, he finished off his coffee and stood up. “Reader, stand in front of me.”

You did as he instructed and stood in front of him awaiting orders.

 

“If I may?” He moved your right hand to his shoulder and extended your left. His right hand lightly rested on your side, his left holding yours. “Follow my lead.” With that he took a step back beginning a simple waltz. You had to stand on your tiptoes but you followed his movements, moving gracefully in sync. He gave you a curt nod and a confident smile before stepping away. Your limbs lingered in the air where he had once been supporting them, realizing it you let them drop down to your sides.

 

“See, she’s a natural. In the right outfit and after some coaching,” He smiled looking at Morrison, who looked more shocked than you, if possible. McCree was wearing a shit eating grin that went unnoticed. Gabe grabbed his empty mug, pouring himself a cup of coffee then facing you again. “Practice will only make her better.” His smile grew while he looked at you. “They’ll never know what hit them.”

 

You weren’t sure if you were blushing, and if you were, you hoped it didn’t show.

Gabe didn’t notice because he was currently worried you would notice he was blushing.

McCree had noticed both of you we a blushing so red it made the cherries on the apron look pale.

Morrison was frozen mid drink of coffee, not believing his eyes.

 

“Come on, Agent. I need to get the files from my office, but I’ll brief you along the way.” Gabe walked out the door, you following closely behind. The door swung shut.

Jack set down his cup without actually taking a drink. He looked at McCree who tried to look inconspicuous by standing and collecting the dishes.

 

 

 

“What?” Jack closed his mouth, taking an actual drink of coffee this time. “What was that?”

 

“Teamwork, last I checked.” McCree placed the dishes in the sink, grabbing some of your Tupperware from a cabinet.

 

“No. That was…Is there anything I should be concerned about?” Jack stood grabbing his plate placing it in the sink. He turned to face McCree, crossing his arms. “What is going on?”

“Sympatico.” McCree suggested with a shrug returning to scooping hashbrowns into a container.

“Keep an eye on them at practice.”

 

“Sure thing. Can I uh, leave the rest to you then?” motioned to the table then looked at the sink full of dishes.

Morrison nodded, feeling it was a good exchange. McCree placed the containers in the fridge.

 

McCree grabbed his hat off the top of the fridge and pushed the door open. “I should mention, it’s actually my day off.”

 

“Then why would you ask about the day’s agenda?” Morrison began, his voice growing louder with each word. But McCree was already gone.

Morrison pinched the bridge of his nose and let out long exasperated sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of you have said you want a slow burn and just, thank you????? cause that means you want me to keep writing and that's like the nicest thing ever ;3;  
> thank you all very much <3


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hooooo boy, there is a lot of descriptions in this chapter. If I botched any of it up, please let me know. I, despite thinking about this plan for a few weeks, came up with this like in the last few hours. I hope you all can picture it.  
> I'll be obsessively going through and rereading it trying to find errors, but please point any and all out <3  
> Also here come that fanfic cliche that's been beaten to death

As you followed Gabe it occurred to you that you had left your bag in the kitchen, but you didn’t bother to turn back now. Gabe hadn’t said anything about the mission yet, you assumed waiting till you were near an area where he didn’t have to risk being overheard.

You both turned the corner heading towards his office. Commanders Amari and Morrison’s office lights were off. Gabe felt some relief that you two wouldn’t be interrupted, or he would at least hear them coming. Ana and Jack knew all the details, but he would rather talk about this with you in length before getting anyone else’s input.

 

“This mission will be intelligence gathering if it goes well,” He said inserting his keycard into the slot while entering his passcode. “If it goes really bad, possibly an assassination.” He said it as though it were nothing, just an inconvenience.

 

You both went through the door and he locked it behind you. Gabe walked to his desk and opened a drawer pulling out a file and pushing it to the end of the desk so you could grab it. You took a seat and opened the file up.

 

The first thing you saw was a glossy headshot of some man. He had a round face that looked puffy, almost as if he were having a reaction to something but was to prideful to admit a weakness. The man had hair that would have been shoulder length if he’d let it down, instead it was all brushed back using far too much hair gel to the point it looked wet. He had gray eyes that seemed to have no life behind them. His smile was wide and artificial, every tooth looking like a piece of porcelain that was cut too wide. You wondered if he clicked his teeth if it would sound like when you replace the back lid of a toilet when you had to let go to save your fingers. He had a dark tan, that instead of making him appear youthful showed every line on his face like you were looking into the Grand Canyon. Not smile lines either, deep scowl lines. Based on how forced the smile appeared you wondered if it hurt, based on just the feeling looking at the man gave you, you hoped it did.

 

“Yuck.” You said under your breath, not realizing you had said it out loud till you heard Gabe chuckle.

 

Gabe adjusted the window till it was a black surface, he held a remote that dimmed the lights and a projection spread across the glass. It showed the sleazy man’s face again and then a few shots of him interacting with some shady looking characters. Despite how the man’s face appeared he was actually quite slender. He looked like a bobble head.

 

“This is Maximillian Arkwright,” Gabe said, also not enjoying having to look at the man. “He is responsible for supplying firearms to the worst our world has to offer and he’s not shy about it.”

 

You furrowed your brows, the last name sounding very familiar.

 

“Yes, that Arkwright.” Gabe said hitting a button changing the screen to the ‘Arkwright Arms and Ammunitions’ logo. There were multiple news feeds on loop, headlines recounting the success of the company, articles detailing the rise of the Arkwright empire. Maximillian’s father, Brutus Arkwright, was the third generation to run the company, walked around one of their factories in one clip, you could see a slightly younger Maximillian walking with the press pool following his father. The only similarity they shared were their lifeless eyes.

 

“Maximillian is naturally the next to inherit the company, but has already taken steps to make sure he is more powerful than any of his predecessors.” Gabe said sounding very unimpressed. “He plans to achieve this by supplying terrorists and dictators all over the globe just for the sake of money. And since he’s already made of money, it’s made him untouchable. He has people so buried with lawyers and loopholes no one knows where to even try and stop him.”

Gabe hit the button again this time showing a massive mansion on the side of a mountain, it looked like the Overwatch base would be small in comparison.

 

“That’s where Blackwatch comes in.” He said looking at you, and hitting the button again. This time the screen showed an invitation to the ‘Arkwright Masquerade’. “Only the wealthiest and most influential people will be attending, along with criminals who can pass for classy for an evening. Or job will be to infiltrate the event and go unnoticed but extract as much information as possible. Using lethal means if absolutely necessary.”

 

“So, what your saying is,” You closed the folder in your lap and laced your fingers together, trying to not look over eager. “You and I will have to infiltrate this masquerade ball. We’ll have to blend in, which means costumes and dancing, at this extremely protected mansion on the side of a mountain in Aspen, Colorado.”

 

Gabe looked up at the ceiling tilting his head in thought, going over your words. He looked back at you and shrugged. “Yeah, pretty much.” This certainly wasn’t the oddest job Blackwatch had done.

 

You nodded slowly, taking it in. Your hands were clenched so tight in excitement you only noticed when it began to hurt.

 

“And that means you and I, as partners. As dancing partners?” You asked, your heart fluttered remembering the short dance from earlier in the kitchen.

 

“Yes. We’ll have to pass as a couple in order to get in. and we’ll have to have each other’s backs if things break bad. Which means dance practice and CQC. As you can imagine, getting guns in will be nearly impossible. Which is why I need you on this mission with me.” Gabe’s heart was racing, he really did need you for this mission, options your clothing would provide were the key to the plan since it would be the best chance either of you had getting weapons in.

 But even with the possible dangers, he wanted to do this mission with you. He wanted to spend time with you, see you in a dress laugh and dance, play the game. He tried and failed to not feel thrilled at the idea. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt excited to do one of these ridiculous missions.

 

“Why me? You and McCree could pass for a couple, and if it’s a masquerade Genji could even attend.”

 

“McCree may be a charmer, but he can’t pass for someone wealthy. It would take more effort to train him to act rich than it would for CQC and dancing combined.” Gabe couldn’t even imagine McCree in a suit that wouldn’t allow him to wear his hat. “Genji will be picking off guards on the outside, we already have him studying the guard rotations plans and routes in and out of the building. And I doubt either of them could pull off this.” Gabe hit the button again showing a digitally rendered mockup of a beautiful French styled ball gown with gothic detailing.

The model that was wearing the gown resembled your body shape, but no other personal details. The arms of the model were covered to just above the elbows the black sleeves tapering off into loose ruffles of fabric. Clearly an attempt to hide your biceps. The neck line was low, rounding up just enough to hug your exposed shoulders and leaving your chest exposed slightly below your collarbone. You neck was decorated with and intricate choker styled necklace that covered most of your neck and rested above your cleavage. It was made of black titanium which held deep red rubies of varying sizes, all of them tear dropped shaped.

 

Your cleavage was not put on display surprisingly, but rather protected, it supported your breasts without crushing them. The corset was a deep red, darker than the rubies, that covered you down to your waist, where it stopped just above your hips, not wanting to limit your motion. The skirt was modest for a typical ballgown, not becoming unwieldy but still appearing full. It seemed to be sheer black material that gave it the illusion of looking like a black mist. If you looked closely you could see the deep red of the main dress underneath. You could already picture yourself turning in it feeling like a gothic princess.

Pictures to the side of the dress you saw the inner workings of the corset, instead of straps of metal that would give you the hourglass shape. It instead had two pieces of thin metal forming an ‘X’ supporting the back, upon closer inspection it was a pair of very flexible rapiers sewn in. Well placed hidden slits would make them easily removable if you knew where to grab. They must be for Gabe if needed, due to the angle you would not be able to reach them without help. The front of the corset was a molded plate material that still gave you the desired look of a corset, there was a note written onto the side labeling it ‘Bullestproof mesh’

 

Your hair would be styled in a pouf, like Marie Antoinette’s but much more sensible. Your hair would have various small rubies decorating it. With a pull of a hair pin that seemed to be the centerpiece of the hair design with a teardrop shaped ruby dangling on a short chain, your hair would come undone. The pin you’d be left holding actually being a six-inch needle like blade.

The heels were also a custom design, they’d give you the height you’d need to dance with Gabe easily. They were black with straps that wrapped half way up your calf with black ribbons. A note said with a patterned tap of your heels, the ends would become blades. If you hit a hidden button, the heels would pop free becoming daggers, and the shoes themselves would relax into a pair of flats that you could run in.

 

You were smiling a huge enthusiastic smile, this was breathtakingly beautiful and deadly. After taking in all of your outfit you noticed there was another off to the side with its own features and detailing. You then realized it was Gabe’s outfit.

At first the foundation of his outfit looked like he’d be getting away with a black suit pants and a black vest over a deep red dress shirt. Upon closer inspection you say small details that would tie into your dress. Thin red pinstripes that would match his shirt, which was the same color as the corseted portion of your dress. Another version showed him also wearing an exquisite overcoat with beautiful embroidered details that were that shade of red along the lapels. The coat could be buttoned closed at the waist that would frame him beautifully. You both looked as if you would make vampires jealous, the outfits were so over the top but still exuded such elegance.

 

“I’ve already chosen my mask.” He grinned hitting a button making a mask display on his models face. It was the shape of a skull that covered half his face leaving his mouth exposed. It was pale white, with carvings matching the patterns on his coat etched into the material. It was held on with a wide black cloth that wrapped around the side and covered the top of his head like a skull cap. Topping off his outfit was a tricorn hat with the same designs as his coat.

 

“You can choose yours, it’s really the only design choice you’ll get to make.” He said scratching his goatee, feeling a little bad you’d get no say in anything else. But the outfit was a lynchpin of the operation. He hit the button which showed you a dozen masks varying in styles. Ones with feathers, flowers, and ones that were bejeweled.

 

“What is your character?” You asked eyeing each mask taking in every detail.

 

“Well,” He felt a little embarrassed having to say it out loud. “Death, a wraith, a bad omen.” He said it softly risking a glance at you. You were focused on the masks, you didn’t care if it was silly to be a character, the more you believed in what you were doing, the better you could do it.

 

“That one.” You said pointing to a mask in the center.

 

“What one?” Gabe looked up at all the masks unable to pick out the one you were pointing at.

 

You walked around behind the desk where he was standing. Pointing at a mask on the bottom row in the middle. Gabe clicked the remote a few times narrowing in on the one you wanted, selecting it so it would be placed on your model.

It was almost crescent shaped, but a little stretched out making one point slightly hang off your face. It sat lower on your right cheek rising to higher on the left. It was the color of your necklace, dark black with a metallic finish. A very thin line of rubies lined the bottom edge of the left side, tapering off once it reached your nose.

 

You smiled, a smile he had seen last night in your room. Powerful and confident, making his legs feel weak.

 

“If you’re Death,” You said, hearing the smile in your voice before you turned to face him, smile still beaming. “I’ll be your scythe.”

Gabe didn’t freeze this time. With a a rush of excitement running through his veins, he smiled. A confident smile that made your body feel electric. His smile matched yours and even though nothing had begun, you both felt unstoppable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope Arkwright isn't anything cause I used a name generator to come up with that name ( ._.)
> 
> let me know what you think! I appreciate your time!!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!

You had three months.

Three months to learn to dance, proper etiquette, and how to disarm and kill a man with as little space provided to you as possible.

 

You and Gabe dug deeper into the file. Learned who would be attending, making notes of who could be an asset if you played your cards right. Who was attending that Arkwright considered allies and enemies, and how you could exploit those people.

 

Close quarters combat took place in the Blackwatch training hall. You were given a pair of your heels to practice in, a pair being saved so they wouldn’t get damaged. Genji and McCree would serve as hostages or attackers. Genji was a great teacher when it came to how to handle the daggers from your heels. McCree coached you in physical attacks that would stun attackers, best places to hit doing the least amount of damage to yourself.

 

While training with Gabe, they’d target you in an attempt to throw Gabe off, and vice versa. Many of the attacks centered on you both being within arms reach of each other. But Gabe made sure you could hold your own, both of you not sure what to expect, but trying to cover everything. He would take you on himself, not holding back. The fights were intense and revealed your weak points. You were knocked down more times than you’d care to count, but had steadily began to improve.

 

Dance practice was a more private affair. You and Gabe would go to his office, pushing his desk and chairs to the wall, giving you both as much space as possible. He had the windows in his office altered so they would be mirrored inside, letting you see each other and use it for reference and learning to improve. Based upon the invitation and intel gathered, the primary dance of the evening would be the waltz.

You had taken some classes a few years back and done quite well, but never felt comfortable with any of the available partners. It’s not that you thought you were better than them, it just felt like no one was able to match your intensity. Most of the time, the men were intimidated a strong woman. When you would slip into taking the lead due to their lack of confidence, many men wouldn’t want to continue.

You did not have that problem in the slightest with Gabriel. He exuded confidence as if it was as easy as breathing. If you wavered for a moment, he was there making it look as if everything was intentional.

 

You didn’t need to, but you both practiced dances other than the Waltz as well. And finding reasons to keep practicing them. How the Tango worked your legs, with its kicks and controlled turns, also letting you become familiar with the tapping sequence to turn your heels into daggers. The Swing, which Gabe reasoned worked out his upper body and gave you the opportunity to find balance when using him as a foundation. It also allowed you to see how your kicks could become deadly.

Neither of you could come up with a sound reason to do the Cha Cha. You suggested it’s quick movements helped your reflexes and helped you read his queues. He reasoned that it was good practice to move around each other and see the room.

The truth was, for both of you, it was a self-indulgent delight. The music was fun, and made you both act out of character, not just the characters you would be playing on this mission. For such a brief amount of time, you weren’t Commander Gabriel Reyes and Agent (Y/N) Reader, you were just a pair of dancing fools. Laughing and smiling, doing dramatic moves away from each other then being able to get so close. There was no reason to the Cha Cha, other than you both adored dancing with each other.

 

When you waltzed with him you felt like you were floating. It could have been from his strength, or how much you both had improved.  ‘Falling on the moon’ was a phrase you kept returning to. Falling, but even if you landed, it couldn’t hurt if there was no gravity. That’s what you kept telling yourself.

 

What you didn’t know was how mutual the feelings were for him.

 

Gabe felt light, not just light on his toes. When he was with you he felt like burdens that seemed to try and crush him were lifted, or at least made easier to carry in your company. He couldn’t remember smiling so much. Everyone had noticed, Jack and Ana would exchange looks of shock when he walked by whistling a tune of a song the pair of you had danced to earlier. McCree would elbow Genji at practice when Gabe would help you up after a takedown, both of you laughing at something they hadn’t heard.

 

Jack even caught him singing once, it took him so off guard he silently backed out of the room. He reentered, making as much noise as possible not wanting to risk souring Gabe’s mood. Gabe did stop, smiling at Jack and wishing him a good morning.

 

You both admired and adored each other so much, but both of you failed to see it. You knew how you felt, he knew how he felt, the two of you just couldn’t seem to get beyond that.

You were nothing more than coworkers. Even the idea of friends seemed too big of a leap.

Never anything more.

 

Gabe would lie awake at night wondering how you felt about him. How once this mission was over you wouldn’t have a reason to dance together anymore. Not seeing you smile and laugh when you came back up from him dipping you ridiculously low. How he could smell your shampoo when you were close.  How the air felt electric when you two were together. His heart hurt, it felt like someone was crushing it in their hands, crushing his hopes.

 

You would toss and turn, kicking your blankets off in frustration, only to have to try and get a hold of them to pull them back over yourself.  You’d imagine yourself in the dress, him in his suit. Dancing at the center of the ballroom, despite this being a covert mission, you wanting everyone to see you. You wanted everyone to see how happy you two were, eyes watching each other, not worrying about the room. How you wanted to feel his arms wrap around you, but never let go.

You laid on your side, pulling your knees to your chest, and your covers to your chin. Wondering if it was possible to break your own heart by imagining impossible things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never danced a step in my whole dang life. Well, like one time when I was 8, I stepped on so many people's feet I removed myself from the area...  
> I sure hope it doesn't show in my writing how little I know about everything I'm writing omfg
> 
> "Falling on the moon" is straight up stolen from a song called Manta Rays by Ludo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GnsURLBmlcA  
> It's one of my favorite love songs. like 99% of my ideas are from music cause I lack original thoughts. If I manage to keep writing, expect to see that song fic for sure


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song they dance to: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0bjB-IWEYI0  
> Let me know what you think!

The weeks flew by.

During that time, you and Gabe continued to practice dancing and fighting together. Your dancing moved from Gabe’s office to the training hall where Commander’s Morrison and Amari, McCree and Genji could serve as distractions and test your abilities. They would do things such as exchange notes while you and Gabe spun around on the dance floor. The test being if you could correctly locate who had the note by the end of your dance. Also testing scenarios like being crowded. Or if a fight did break out on the dance floor, how well could you handle holding your own. Genji knew Gabe was in safe hands the first time you had removed a blunt version of your hair pin and held it to his throat after a mock attack.

Simple tests in the grand scheme of things, but every little thing could help.

 

The first time you danced in front of the four of them, they didn’t interrupt you.

You danced to Serenade by Schubert, intending to dance to half of the song at most. A song not too fast, but allowed you two to show off your skills. With no interruptions you could feel yourself becoming self-conscious worried they weren’t impressed; your eyes would wander over his shoulder trying to read their faces. A light squeeze to your hand from his, you stared into his eyes. He gave you the smallest of smiles. Only you could see the corners of his mouth barley upturn, it was a smile only meant just for you after all. You inhaled a breath quickly then eagerly threw yourself back in to the dance.

When the song came to and end, Gabe stepped away, keeping your hand in his, then taking a bow, you did a curtsy. You looked at each person’s face, trying to understand why none of them had spoken. Ana was wearing a smile, a smile that said she knew everything and was waiting for everyone else to catch up, including you.

Jack was nothing short of impressed, he was chuckling to himself looking at Ana who nodded in agreement without a word being spoken.

You and Gabe must have focused on McCree at the same time.

“Are you crying?” Gabe asked sounding like he wanted to laugh, but deep down felt flattered.

 

“It was just downright beautiful.” McCree was being genuine. He wiped away a tear that threatened to roll down his cheek. “Can’t help it.”

Genji patted him on the shoulder shaking his head side to side then looking between you and Gabe. “It was very impressive. I do believe we are ready to begin training now that we have seen your demonstration.” you could hear the smile in Genji’s voice.

 

Later the four of them would talk about how neither of you stopped holding hands. It could have been because you were so used to it by now from all the practicing Jack suggested. Ana kindly suggested Jack was a fool much to McCree’s delight.

 

* * *

 

You had two weeks till the actual event took place. What you and Gabriel had to do now was secure your aliases and appear as convincing as a couple as possible. Arkwright was going to use this party as an opportunity not only to show his vast wealth and connections, but make as many deals as possible. According to the network of intel everyone on the guest list was being watched. Getting the information to appear real was the easy part, any attempt to find holes in your stories wouldn’t exist on paper. The risk of being found out now fell squarely on you and Gabe.

With the time you had left before the masquerade, you and Gabe would be flown out to Aspen and live and act as if you were a couple. Every base was covered. What outfits you’d be wearing, what meals you’d have, and where you’d be sleeping. You had detailed lists of every guest and where they would be in town so you could begin mingling.

 

Ana, as always, was helpful and put your mind at ease. You were able to sit and have tea with her, going over details that were important for your part of the mission. Looking and acting the part of a wealthy trophy girlfriend.

The story was You and Gabe were a wealthy couple with bank accounts all over the world. Gabe eager to spend money to make money. He has his hands in a few different ammunition suppliers and would like to become involved with Arkwright. Not as a business partner, but more of a brand ambassador. Gabe wants to help Arkwright become the leading arms and ammunitions makers in the world. And he can help Arkwright do it on the up and up, which means less worries for Arkwright.

 

Your part would be the gossiping girlfriend, socializing with the other spouses and lovers of Arkwright’s inner circle.

“Men so often think the women in their lives don’t understand their business and all the secrets. Yet when the men get sent to prison, the women could step right in and continue the work if they wanted. Empires could be toppled if some women chose to act.” She chuckled.

The night before you were to leave she made sure you could dress yourself in the gown. She knew Gabe would help if needed, but “being as self-sufficient as possible in everything you do” was important. She helped you pack the dozen designer suitcases. Told you that every morning you would go to the hotel salon to get your hair and makeup done.

Having to sit still while people worked around you and on you sounded more stressful than training.

 

She zipped the last suitcase closed and stood, she held her hands in front of herself, looking over the piles of luggage then to you.

“You and Gabe will do well.” She said confidently. “You keep each other safe, and when you come back, tell me everything.” She gave you a warm smile then bid you good evening. Leaving you to try and get some rest before your flight in a few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have some scene coming up and instead of giving you a bunch of characters that really won't matter, i'm just going to have Gabe and Reader recapping if they're not in a scene together.  
> I feel like dialogue is my weakest point, so I don't want to drag that out.  
> Also who's reader for another good fanfic cliche??
> 
> EDIT: I say I'm bad at dialogue when the next chapter is going to be so much dialogue omfg. What am I even doing???


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing things that are far beyond my skill level, you know, like writing.  
> If any actions or anything else is confusing or unclear please let me know ///orz

That morning you did your makeup and hair, you did a fine job considering you were very out of practice. You sprayed some setting spray, setting the makeup in place. Adding a bit more hairspray to tame any stray hairs. You watched yourself in the mirror as you put in square cut emerald earrings. The you really looked at yourself in the mirror, not recognizing yourself. You wore a forest green chiffon V-neck blouse that hung loose around your waist. Over it you wore a fitted black suit jacket and a matching pair of pants. Finish off the simple look with a pair of black ankle high booties and a calf length wool coat that that was far to hot to wear till you go to Aspen.

When you dressed up, it was usually for no one other than yourself. Now having to play dress up for a crowd of people you’d never see after this mission gave you mixed feelings. A small voice in the back of your mind reminded you Gabe would get to see you. You told it to shut up.

 

Then you thought about how once you walked out of your door, you were playing a role. You weren’t sure how deep in character you’d have to stay. You placed your makeup and hair products in a small carry-on bag, along with a change of clothes, and your toothbrush. You took a deep breath, pressing the button to open your door.

Mission: Start.

 

You walked out into the hall, carry-on bag on one arm, coat thrown over the other. You turned to walk towards the garage, but froze in place at the sound of a wolf whistle. You stopped, a smirk already spreading on your lips as you turned to look at McCree.

“Well ain’t you as pretty as a picture.” He grinned walking over to you. He held out a glasses case to you which you took. He extended his other hand offering to take you bag and coat, which you handed to him.

“That there is just a bit of the tech that’s been prepared for your mission, the rest is on the jet. You and Reyes will go over it on the flight there.” He said as you both walked towards the garage.

You opened the case and inside was a pair of tortoise shell Ray Bans with black lenses. You put them on, you were about to ask how you looked but then like a screen coming to life, words appeared on the inner lenses.

“Oh!” you said a little surprised. Intel of the mission scrolled along the side, when you looked at McCree it identified him, giving his basic information that Blackwatch allowed the Overwatch data bases. You looked down the hall and it resumed intel information. “Interesting.”

 

“There are some instructions for basic command functions,” he held up a piece of paper showing he was placing it in a pocket of your bag. “but I believe the best method is stumbling into learning.”

 

“Best method?” You laughed, looking around the hall seeing temperature readings of the room and McCree’s heat signature out of the corner of your eye.

 

“It’s gotten me this far.” He chuckled as you entered the garage.

 

The glasses adapted to the lower light, letting you see clearly. It analyzed the license plates giving VIN information. Not much since it was all owned by Overwatch. You saw a limousine with it’s engine running. A man in a chauffeur’s outfit and cap stood at the front of the car. He began to walk towards the end of the limo, uninteresting info scrolled over him, seeming he was nothing more than an employee and errand boy. He walked down to a large man who was looking at his holo-pad. Information began to fill in showing it was Gabe, but leaving a lot of spaces blank, giving you no new information. He looked up at you and smiled. You took of the glasses just before they could tell you about a temperature increase to his whole body.

But in the unenhanced dim light of the garage, his blush went unnoticed.

 

McCree went to the back of the limo, lifting the unlocked trunk.

“Jeezus, got enough stuff?” he closed the truck without putting your bag in.

 

“Have look the part.” You gave an innocent shrug. It’s not like you’d get to keep an of this. It would all be reused or sold to get new things for different missions for different agents.

 

“That’s a whole lotta looks.” McCree handed your bag to Gabe. “You two don’t get into too much trouble without me.” He patted Gabe on the shoulder. “I’ll talk to ya on proper channels when yer both settled.” He handed you your coat and bumped your shoulder with a fist as he walked away.

 

You watched him walk away with an affectionate smile before facing Gabe.

“Shall we?”

 

“After you.”  Gabe stepped back sweeping his arm as the chauffeur opened the door and letting you get in first. You couldn’t help but remember the gesture from the time you had a one on one bout. From knocking him onto his ass to him sweeping you off your feet on the dance floor, you smiled inwardly and climbed in.

You choose the long seat on the side, Gabe taking the bench at the back. The door was closed and after a few seconds the limo began to drive.

 

“To the airport.” Were the only instructions to the driver before he closed the partition window and the felted cover, giving you privacy.

 

“Nervous?” Gabe asked sinking into his seat and leaning his head back. He watched you with half lidded eyes, and the small smirk you had become an expert at finding.

Now that you were looking at him without the interruptions of the glasses or McCree, he looked like a model, like he was going to sell you some cologne for a boyfriend you didn’t have. But it would be how you would want your boyfriend to smell, if it meant it would smell like him.

No beanie, his hair hardly styled, needing no effort to look perfect apparently. His goatee was trimmed close and with tight lines. He wore a white dress shirt, that looked like it was struggling to hold his muscles despite it very likely being tailored for him. Over that he wore a gray suit vest with matching pants. Over it a knee length black unbuttoned peacoat. Which as you were watching him, he was removing. It did feel very warm in the small area all of the sudden.

He uncuffed his cufflinks rolling his sleeves up to just below the elbow. His feet were together but his legs were wide open, you tried to look anywhere but at him. It felt incredibly hot in the car at that moment, you helplessly looked around for a window you could open. The buttons were near Gabe and you didn’t want it to be obvious that just seeing him like this made you feel like you would spontaneously combust.

 

You pushed your coat from your lap to as far away on the seat beside you could, as if it being near you was the cause for your overheating. You removed your suit jacket laying it on your coat and leaning back on the cool leather of the car seat, thankful for the chiffon being so breathable. It was a slight improvement, you closed your eyes, exhaled. You shifted in your seat leaning on one side and propping your elbow up, you rested your head on your arm. You opened your eyes and looked at him.

“I guess you could say I’m a little nervous.” You gave a sheepish smile, trying to look only at his eyes.

 

Gabe smiled, then crossed his legs. Beginning to realize these two weeks were going to be so much more work than he had originally thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys are still enjoying this! I appreciate every comment and kudo ;3; thank you so much. It's silly but every time I see the hits/kudos go up, it makes me want to keep going.
> 
> EDIT: I'm working on a little side smut ficlet for Valentines day for ya'll cause idk when smut will be back in this one? literally just making it up each night if u couldn't already tell...


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A filler chapter but idk, it warms my weak little heart 
> 
> The scene I quote is this one: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dT6x9Aullek (The volume may be louder than normal)  
> God, I wish I could capture a fraction of the chemistry these two have on screen.  
> If you haven't seen The Thin Man i can't recommend it enough, it's one of my favorites.

Flying on a private jet was great, if you could ever do it again you would jump at the chance. The only staff were the two pilots, the rest of the cabin was yours and Gabe’s.

You wandered around while the luggage was loaded below. The bar was stocked. A touch screen showed you the cover art for hundreds of movies that could be watched. It had an even larger catalog of music.

You scrolled through the movies, overwhelmed with options, you couldn’t decide.

 

Gabe came up the stairs, setting his carryon bag next to yours on the floor.

 

“Any suggestions?” You asked, still focusing on the screen.

 

“You a fan of classic movies?” He asked joining you at the screen.

 

“What do you have in mind?”

 

“Ever seen The Thin Man?” Gabe asked, touching the screen. He pulled up the available movies and typed in the name to narrowing the results. “with William Powell and Myrna Loy?”

 

You had your head tilted in thought, but it wasn’t ringing any bells. He pulled up the cover art and you read the tag line. “Dashiell Hammett’s master of mystery, The Thin Man.”

“Never seen it. But if you say it’s good, I’ll take your word for it.” You walked to the bar, looking at the options. You didn’t want to admit not only nervous about the mission, but flying as well. Before you could decide on a drink, one of the pilots opened the cockpit door.

 

“We are ready for take off Mr. and Mrs. Herrero, please take your seats and put on your seatbelts. Once we reach a steady altitude we’ll turn on the light” He said pointing to an unlit green bulb above the cockpit entrance.

 

“Thank you, Captain” Gabe replied, you gave a polite smile.

 

You gave the bar one last look then got into your seat, buckling yourself in.

 

Gabe grabbed a remote and took the seat next to you, pulling down the armrest between the both of you. The lights dimmed, the sunshades lowered, giving you a more authentic movie experience.

The engines started up. You had your hands laced in your lap, white knuckled grip.

 

Gabe noticed and hit play on the movie, a staticky screen buzzed to life. The lion roared above the Metro Goldwyn Mayer logo, then a band began to play. Gabe turned up the volume trying to make it louder than the engines.

Some names flashed on the screen telling you who was playing what parts, you didn’t remember any of them. Gabe could see how tense you were. He leaned on the armrest between you, talking over the film and into your right ear. This did successfully distract you.

 

“That guy,” he said gesturing to an old man working on some machine. “is an inventor of some smelting processes, some bullshit like that. That’s his daughter and her fiancé, they’re coming to tell him they plan on getting married.”

 He continued to explain the scene despite you being able to hear and see it yourself. But you focused only on his voice, the timbre of his voice and how lovely it sounded so close to your ear. Your hands loosened slightly, no longer white knuckled.

 

Gabe continued explaining the story, giving his opinion on the characters on screen. You began to breath normally, snickering at his commentary.

Gabe couldn’t have timed it more perfectly. Just as the jet began to take off, loud music began to play as the scene became the couple on a dance floor. The girl, who you now knew as Dorothy, spotted Nick who was played by Powell, across the room at the bar.

 

“That’s Nick Charles,” he said enthusiastically, making you smile. “a former detective who married rich.”

 

You tried not to roll your eyes. Sure, it was nice having swapped stereotyped roles, a man marrying a wealthy woman. But films like that typically ended with the poor woman being murdered.

 

“You’ll love her.” Gabe said confidently watching the screen. “Just wait.”

The scene became a woman dressed in an expensive fur coat, being dragged down the hall by a dog whose nails clacked on the hardwood floors of a hotel hall. The dog rounded the corner, dragging the woman with him, her arms full of boxes wrapped for Christmas. She tripped just as he pulled her into the bar, causing her to  fall forward, boxes spilling across the floor.

 

You grimaced, hoping it didn’t hurt too much.

“Loy really took that fall.” Gabe grinned. The woman was helped up by some men.

Nora, played by Myrna Loy, was unbothered, getting to her feet then teasing her husband who now held the dog.

 

Gabe didn’t talk over the dialogue now, and you were glad. Nora took none of Nick’s wisecracks, matching him line for line with her own. Gabe cast a sideways glance seeing if you were actually paying attention. Your eyes were fixed on the screen, wearing a smirk.

He didn’t settle back into his seat. He rather enjoyed giving you his thoughts on the film so far, and was enjoying the smell of your perfume.

 

**“How many drinks have you had?” Nora asked looking at Nick with an amused expression.**

**“This will make six martinis.” Nick said watching the waiter as he set down their drinks.**

**“All right,” Nora said setting down her clutch. “Will you bring me five more martinis, Leo? And line them up right here.” She said pointing at five spaces on the table.**

**Nick made a noise of approval.**

 

You laughed at the next scene. Nora in bed with a hangover, Nick getting her a cold press for her headache.

 

At that moment the green light came on, indicating you were no safe to walk around the cabin.

 

You pressed your lips together, realizing Gabe had tricked you into calming down. You smiled down at your lap, your hands relaxed. You could feel his eyes on you, probably wearing a smug grin. You rocked in your seat sideways, awkwardly bumping your shoulder into his. “Thank you.” You were glad the cabin was dimmed, hiding your blush.

 

He bumped your shoulder back, continuing to wear his smug grin.

 

He restarted the movie, letting you watch it again. He stayed leaned in, giving commentary and answering your questions.

By the end of the flight you were half way through the sequel film.

 

You asked Gabe if you could watch the rest of it once you got to the hotel. “If we aren’t busy with everything, of course.” You added embarrassed, forgetting for a moment that this was a mission and not a vacation.

 

“If we can find the time, sure.”

 

You both stood, grabbing your bags and putting on your coats. He stood in front of the entry door waiting for you.

“Once we get off this jet, we are Mr. and Mrs. Herrero, got it?” Gabe said resting his hand on the opening latch.

 

You grabbed his hand, intertwining your fingers with his, giving it a squeeze.

He nodded and pulling the latch up, leading the way down the stairs to a waiting limo. You sat on the bench seat together in silence, unsure if the car was bugged.

You kept holding hands.

You remained silent, smiling and giving a ‘hello’ when needed. Letting him play his part and staying in yours. You both would occasionally squeeze the others hand, an unspoken form of reassurance you both needed.

It wasn’t till you were standing outside the hotel room door that you both let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Herrero translates to "blacksmith" which was close enough to Smith for me. First names will stay the same cause that would get so confusing.  
> Let me know what you think! thank you for your time!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers* I have no idea when it goes from slow burn to torture >_>  
> Please see end notes

You were escorted to your room by a team of bellhops with trolleys of your luggage packed on them. The elevator was a tight fit, you clung to Gabe’s arm playing up clingy girlfriend. They put a keycard into a reader in the elevator. None of the buttons lit up, but it lifted you upward to the top unmarked floor.

 

The doors opened to a large round room with marble floors, the walls covered in ornate wallpaper. A room intended for parties and private events. You hoped Gabe would still want to practice dancing even though at this point there was no need.

 

“We could host our own ball.” Gabe said loudly, making sure the bellhops would hear. He gave your hand a light squeeze.

 

“Oh, but could it still be a costumed one?” You asked looking up at him.

 

One of the male bellhops walked ahead, you and Gabe close behind.

 

“This suite is for our most respected guests.” The bellhop said proudly. He walked a little faster getting to the back wall, he applied pressure to a panel that was hidden in the pattern of the wallpaper. The small door sprung open showing keycard reader. He inserted the card and to your surprise a whole panel of the wall slid open.

 

Gabe had them unload the luggage outside of your hotel room, not wanting anyone in there before the pair of you. The bellhop who had spoken handed Gabe two keycards and waited for his coworkers to finish.

 

“I think we have it from here.” Gabe said turning to the bellhops who all tried to look like they weren’t waiting for compensation. He let go of your hand getting out his wallet, giving each of the bellhops a twenty.

“Please be sure to tell the cleaning staff that we won’t be needing any room service. She packed for everything.” Gabe laughed gesturing at all the luggage.

You giggled rolling your eyes at him. They all bid you a good evening as the elevator doors shut.

 

The pleasant smiles you and Gabe were wearing were gone as soon as you both heard the elevator begin descending. He looked at you, and you nodded.

You both went into your bags, each pulling out a device. You both walked towards the elevator then splitting.

 

“Wouldn’t it be nice to host our own party?” Gabe asked, focused on his device.

“It would be wonderful! I wonder if we could outdo Arkwright in this small of a space.” You said with a smile, trying to make it sound genuine.

 

“If I land this deal, maybe I could us a nice place out here. The parties would be unforgettable.” By this point you and Gabe had met back together in front of the doorway, giving each other a thumb up. You walked through the door, splitting up again and scanning the walls and furniture.

You started in the living room, couches and chairs facing a fireplace with a large TV above it.

“Oh, my goodness! A real fireplace!” You said scanning the unlit structure, even leaning in to scan up the vents. Then reaching up to make sure your device thoroughly scanned the TV.

 

“The kitchen is quaint, but I don’t think we’ll be doing much dinning here.” Gabe said sounding unimpressed.

He joined you in the living room, you both gave each other a thumb up. His eyes glanced at the open bedroom door, you nodded and followed him in.

 

“Not bad.” Gabe said, actually giving the bed a look before focusing on the walls.

 

“It’s so rare you see a hotel with a nice color scheme, they really tried to make this place look nice.” You scanned your wall, then going into the open bathroom. “I can’t wait to take a bubble bath in this. Plenty of room for two.”

 

Gabe’s brows furrowed, but he stayed focused on his device and the task at hand. He finished scanning the bedroom and the furniture as you came out of the bathroom. You gave a thumb up and could see him visibly relax.

 

“All clear.” He said looking back down at his device. “Send you data back to the base. Not that we got anything, but we can set these to monitor any changes now that we have it all scanned. So at least we don’t have to worry about eavesdropping while we’re here.”

 

You pressed the buttons making sure you got a confirmation that your scans had been sent.

“What’s next?” You asked, you had read the report mapping out your daily plans up until the event. But tonight’s had been left blank.

 

“Nothing. Basically, this time is to let us unpack and organize for tomorrow. Last night of freedom, to a degree.” Gabe sent his scans off, then looked up at you.

 

You both realized you were alone together. Alone for the first time since you’d met each other actually. There was no one next door who could knock or barge in on you.

Just you two. It was terrifying.

 

You both understood you would have to share the bed. You couldn’t make the room look lived in without actually living in it. You would check for spying every day, of course. But the realism that actually doing something was undeniable. The conversation you had both originally had was so short, just a bullet point you barely touched on, and some how hadn’t thought about since.

 

In both of your daydreaming and fantasizing, neither of you had played this scenario out.

The more you both thought about it, maybe it was more exhilarating than terrifying.

Whatever it was, you both felt it.

 

 

“Huh.” You said first, breaking the silence. You nodded your head a few times, accepting whatever may or may not happen. “So…Return Of The Thin Man?” you suggested, raising a brow.

 

Gabe smiled, glad you had broken the tension he felt was filling the room. He wasn’t sure if he felt better, but he didn’t feel worse either. “That,” he chuckled, and ran a hand through his hair. “That sounds great.”

You two stood there for a second, just smiling at each other.

He lead the way out of the room to retrieve the luggage, bringing it in piece by piece. While you pulled up the film on the TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like. when should they kiss??? Should anything happen? I NEVER PLANNED THIS FAR AHEAD  
> well, I have one scene planned, but it's more filler. God...
> 
> Please please feel free to message me on Tumblr I would welcome your thoughts and suggestions. I'm so sorry if this isn't paying off like it should. I have never written anything like this, let alone this long. And then I give you like 1000 words each chapter. Uuuuugh  
> I'm sorry and ilu


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sooooo much to those of you who commented or reached out with ideas and reassurances. It's calmed me down and I feel like I have more of a direction now.

Gabe went downstairs and got you both takeout from the hotel restaurant. By the time he came back you were dressed in a long-sleeved button up pajama shirt with matching pants. You looked like you should be modelling it for a Macy’s catalog, it didn’t suit you. It belonged on an older woman who would be forced to accept it as a gift from some family member who knew nothing about her but her shirt size.

You were uncomfortable, not from the situation for once, but the scratchy fabric of the shirt. It was too hot, too long, and too confining. Typically, you chose comfort over style, and whatever style this was, it should be banned.

 

“You ok?” Asked Gabe watching you fuss with the shirt as you walked into the living room, he sat your dinner out on the counter.

 

“Not my usual sleepwear, but I’ll adjust.” You rolled up the sleeve but they felt too tight on your arms, so you rolled them back down. “The pants are comfortable at least.” You gave up, walking over to join Gabe.

The hotel served a variety of cuisines, you both had settled for Chinese food, not wanting to comb through the menu. The suite’s kitchen was stocked with dishes thankfully, goodness forbid the rich were inconvenienced in any way. Gabe gave you your plate, Beef Lo Mein and friend wontons.

 

There was a dining table in the kitchen, but both of you opted for the couch that was facing the TV. There was plenty of space for the two of you on said couch, but you both sat in the middle, keeping small amount of space between you.

You watched ‘The Thin Man’ again then ‘The Return Of The Thin Man’. You learned there were three additional sequels, Gabe telling you the only thing that made the last two worth watching was Loy and Powell.

Maybe it was because you had both separately gotten up to clean your plates, then returned to sit. Maybe the couch wasn’t distributing your weight well due to your locations. Maybe if was because you couldn’t hear Gabe’s commentary if you were more than a foot away since he didn’t want to be louder than the dialogue.

But at some point, during the movies you both had ended up leaning on each other. You had settled into the crook of his arm, him laying his arm across the back of the couch letting you in closer.

 

Neither of you noticed. It felt so natural, it wasn’t worth noticing.

Maybe because you had spent so much time pressed together dancing. Or using the other as a brace during combat training. Maybe because over the last few months you had eaten many meals together and just enjoyed the others company.

Even when the movie ended, and you got up to go wash your face, Gabe only noticed that he felt a little colder. He got up checking the thermostat but it showed no temperature change. He wondered if the chimney caused a draft.

He got up turning everything off, joining you in the bedroom.

 

He walked in as you were walking out of the bathroom, patting your clean face dry.

 

“Sorry to ruin the illusion.” You chuckled, half joking, the other half self-conscious. You reached back into the bathroom hanging the washcloth on a hook near the door.

 

Today had been the first day he had seen you in makeup.

Sure, it enhanced some of your features. But he had grown fond of your face, not one you had to paint on. Not the one you’d have to wear for this mission.

Your face. The face that had worn a taunting grin that day you had flipped him. A face he had seen in a snarl when in the throes of training in CQC. The face that showed signs for smile lines because you always seemed to find a reason to be smiling and laughing.

 A face he wanted desperately to cup and lips he wanted to kiss.

 

That last thought caused him to look away from you, diverting his gaze to the dresser. He had grabbed a pair of pajama pants. He closed the drawer, stopping half way to the closet.

“An illusion implies you’re trying to hide something. I hope you never feel you need to hide anything from me. Especially your face.” His heart thumped in his chest, he faced the closet looking at his t-shirts, his blush making his cheeks feel like they were on fire.

 

Your face went scarlet, you brought your cold hands to hold your cheeks, attempting to hide it.

Gabe grabbed two black t-shirts off the hangers, holding one in the same hand as his pajama pants.

“Here.” He said tossing you the other shirt. “I don’t have to wear some stupid outfit to bed, neither should you.” He said walking past you to the bathroom to get changed.

 

You laughed turning to face the door as he closed it. You brought the shirt to your nose, smelling it. Since everything of his was packed together, it had the faint scent of him. His cologne, deodorant, and everything else that just made him smell like him. You’d rather keep your face buried in than wear it. You quickly unbuttoned the horrible pajama top, pushing it off your shoulders then pulling his shirt on over yourself.

 

 

Gabe looked at his reflection in the mirror, his face still tinged with red. He was accepting the fact he had feelings for you, there was no denying it, his body wouldn’t let him. He would blush constantly. He seemed to always be smiling when he was with you, it was exercising muscles in his face he didn’t know he had. He had spent many nights shamelessly indulging in erotic daydreams and fantasies, moaning your name as he came undone. But as of late, simpler more attainable daydreams played in his mind. Many of the things such as dinner dates, nights out, and openly flirting. Many of those things would be done on this mission. He just wished it didn’t have to be in character, he wanted it to be real.

He exhaled, dragging his hands down his face. He grabbed a clean washcloth and washed his face. He changed into his pajamas.

 

You sat on the edge of the California King bed. Your bed back at the Overwatch base was Queen sized. But this one seemed so much bigger. You felt like it was because you and Gabe would be sharing it. You would be inches apart, but it would feel like miles. Your mind was looking for ways to not make this awkward and uncomfortable for Gabe. Aside from wanting to cling to him like a rock in a storm, you were a bed hog. You slept in the center of your own bed, because it was yours. You worried while you were sleeping if you would steal the blankets or wrap yourself around him. You still didn’t believe he saw you as anything other than a subordinate. It made your heart ache. But you forced that sadness down. You wanted this mission to be a success. Your sleeping habits couldn’t make him lose sleep. You were going to offer to sleep on the couch. He, being the commander, needed his sleep.

 

 

“Are you decent?” Gabe asked, waiting to open the door.

 

“Yes!” you said snapping out of your thoughts.

 

Gabe came out, he smiled upon seeing you chose to wear his shirt. Your face was tense, he was worried you didn’t want to share the bed. Maybe it was crossing a line that needed to be addressed.

 

“So.” You began still unsure how you would phrase it.

 

Gabe was ready to sleep on the couch, you just had to say the word.

 

“So, I’ve never shared my bed with anyone. And it’s not that I can’t share! I just tend to toss and turn a bit. And I hog the covers. At least I’m pretty sure I do, like I said. I’ve never shared a bed and,” You rambled.

It was the most shaken he had ever seen you, which was adorable. He could have ended your suffering but enjoyed watching you flounder, trying to get to the point.

 

You saw he was just smirking at you with an amused expression trying not to laugh. You stopped and collected yourself.

“You shouldn’t lose sleep because I may keep you awake. And I can’t promise I won’t, just, wrap around you.” You said not looking at him, you held your hands out in front of yourself, as if they could grab a better word out of the air. You just knew you didn’t want to say ‘snuggle’.

 

“I…Ok. That’s what you’re worried about?” He laughed, unable to hold it in. “I’ve had my fair share of cramped sleeping situations.” He said walking around to his side of the bed, pulling back the blankets. “As long as you’re not attacking me while you have a night terror or something, I think I’ll survive.” He assured you.

 

You felt foolish. Of course, this wouldn’t be weird for him. You were sure he and Commanders Morrison and Amari could share some stories about being packed in places like sardines.

 

He saw your face fall, your internal monologue likely being very cruel.

“Besides, I like being little spoon.” He said sitting down and tucking his legs under the blankets then laying down.

You giggled, pulling your blankets back and sliding under them as well.

 

You laid back, then turned on your side to look at him. He stayed flat on his back, eyes closed. You wanted to say something, you just didn’t know what. You rolled over to your other side facing away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #LetGabeBeTheLittleSpoon  
> I just love the idea of big guys wanting to be cuddled. Let tough guys be soft ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ
> 
> Next chapter will be interesting? because I know what scene I want to happen. I am just debating on it unfolding or it being remembered by Gabe and Reader. Idk yet, that's tomorrows me's problem.  
> thank you all again so much!!! ilu<3!!!!!!!!!


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe seemed to be having a quick conversation back and forth before setting his holo-pad down.
> 
> “That’s now our day.” He said, he walked over to the closet putting his clothes back away. “We’re to go over our notes, rehearse our stories, then go out and play our parts. That also means we get to sleep in.”
> 
> He moved to the foot of the bed, opening the dresser and putting his towel back. Without any word of warning, he launched himself backwards towards the bed. You attempted to scurry away, your back hitting the headboard. You scooted to the side, managing to get into a half kneeling position. You grabbed your pillow covering your knees making sure he wouldn’t get hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My longest chapter yet and still more pining

That morning, official Mission Day One, Gabe was the first to wake.

He had stayed still during the night, you had snuggled up to him. His arm was under your head, your arm draped over his chest. He stayed still, listening to your breathing. The sun had begun to rise filtering in through the half-closed shades. It hit your sleeping face, showing you were still fast asleep. Your hair was a mess sticking up in a few spots, your mouth slightly open as you exhaled softly.  
He wanted so badly to stay like that. He wanted to just fall back asleep, but especially with you in his arms.

He sighed, carefully scooting away from you till he was free and got out of bed. He grabbed some clean clothes then went to take a shower. By the time he was done you were already awake, in the kitchen, seated at the dining table with breakfast you had ordered from room service. Eggs Benedict with a side of hashbrowns, extra hollandaise on a warmer to the side, and a pitcher of Orange juice.

 

“Morningpf!” You said cheerfully, covering you mouth since he had just caught you taking too big of a bite of food.

“Morningpf to you too” He chuckled taking a seat and serving himself.

 

* * *

 

Later that day you and Gabe left the hotel. As soon as you made it to the elevator you both changed into your roles mentally.

The Herreros were a wealthy couple here to attend an exclusive party of one of the wealthiest men in the country at his lavish estate. Gabe Herrero was looking for business opportunities and possibly some real estate. He was known to be a charmer, always a yes man and eager to please anyone who could help him get richer quicker.

You were (Y/N) Herrero, the dumb yet loveable girlfriend, who insisted on being called Mrs. Herrero. Despite Gabe Herrero not asking you to marriage yet, you were confident if he landed this deal, he would pop the question. Any one who would meet you as you played this character would feel pity for how unobservant you were of your current dating scenario, them realizing Gabe Herrero was only using you. But you were too in love to notice.

 

For the rest of that week you both played your parts very well. Gaining attention when you staged a fight at a boutique. Mrs. Herrero wanting a ridiculously overpriced fur coat, throwing a fit when Mr. Herrero said no. You stormed off only to be followed by and exasperated Gabe, who soothed you. Telling you how once he landed a deal he would by you three of the coats, all in different colors.

The pair of you continued to shop, you made sure to compliment every person you saw. Anything and everything earned a compliment from Mrs. Herrero. It was an excellent way to meet couples and network.

This earned you lunch and dinner dates. You would gossip with the other spouses and partners, telling them all about Gabe’s business and how he was so accomplished. They would ask you questions seeing if you were even aware that Gabe would leave you the minute this party was over. But you stayed oblivious, letting their questions fly over your head.

Mr. Herrero would be invited out afterwards with the men. He was quite good. He could have sold a snake-oil salesman back the bottle he had just purchased, and make a profit. The men loved Mr. Herrero, he made them feel powerful and important.

 

By the end of the night you and Gabe would get back into a limo, chatting about how lovely everyone you had met was. Holding hands as you walked to the elevator, your words were fake, but you would squeeze each other’s hand, signaling that under your character you were still there. Eager to take off the ridiculous costumes that were the highly wealthy and annoying people you were playing.

With the room scanned, all it took was a hit of a button to see if there had been any changes to the room or bugging. So far you hadn't run into no issues. You checked in with Overwatch daily, they were monitoring your presence in the inner circles of Arkwright network. You had both begin to make waves in a positive way. People liked Mr. and Mrs. Herrero. The beautiful couple with the smooth talking handsome man and his lovely girlfriend who was naïve but had a heart of gold.

 

It was exhausting being someone else, in an emotionally draining way. Staying in character was harder than you would have thought, but you were doing a very convincing job. Evenings back in the room were almost therapeutic.

As soon as you both would get back to the room, after a security scan, you would both change clothes. You would have on so much makeup and hair product since you had to go to the salon each day, only a shower would help you feel like you had shed the character.

Gabe would take this time to get you both dinner. Over dinner you would review the day, exchanging notes about people you had met while you were separated. Then relax by watching a movie.

 

The second and third day you watched one film while sitting next to each other on the sofa again. The fourth day you were both so tired you did your notes and both went to bed early, skipping dinner.

 

On the fifth day woke up in each other’s arms. For the briefest of moments, you both panicked internally. But you were too tired to care anymore. With the amount of hugging and hand holding you did as the Herrero’s, touching him felt second nature now.

You made a disappointed high pitched whine, clinging to him, mumbling about how you didn’t want to get your makeup and hair done today and how you were so tired.

Gabe burst out laughing, hugging your shoulders with one arm, throwing the other over his eyes as he continued to laugh.

 

He began to get up, you giving him space to get free. You didn’t move though, just dramatically threw yourself down where he had been, groaning into the sheets.

“It’s just unfair, just a little.” You grumbled, turning you head to watch him get clothes and a towel for his shower.

 

“If I could do it for you I would,” he said still laughing. “But I don’t know if I would look as good in those heels.”

 

“You won’t know till you try.” You said weakly while forcing yourself to sit up.

 

He shrugged not disagreeing, and checked his burner phone seeing if anyone had reached out to Mr. Herrero. He raised his brows in surprise at something, then grabbed his holo-pad, typing out a message.

 

“We have been invited out to The Legato by Mr. Hale” Gabe said looking up at you with a smirk. His attention was brought back to his holo-pad as he received a reply.

 

* * *

 

Mr. Andrew Hale was one of Arkwright’s closet contacts. Gabe had schmoosed with him after dinner the other night laying out the foundation for Mr. Herrero’s business venture. Mr. Hale was very interested in Mr. Herrero’s proposal and told Gabe he would reach out to Arkwright the following morning.

 

That same following morning when Mr. Hale was supposed to help Gabe get in contact, Mrs. Herrero had been invited to brunch with his wife Ms. Poppy Hale and his mistress, Miss Annalise McArthur, after chatting with them both in the salon. Mr. Hale my have thought he was a smooth and may have thought he was playing them, but he was wrong. Mr. Hale would go to great lengths to keep the women apart, showering them with trips and gifts to occupy their time. Not knowing they would get together on Thursday mornings for brunch. They would talk about their weekend plans with Mr. Hale, making sure they wouldn’t cross paths while out in public. They spoke of The Legato night club. It's amazing mixed drinks, fantastic music, and the richest of the richest. Telling you how you had to go with them. Poppy would be going this weekend with Mr. Hale but “we’ll have to do a girls night, it would be so fun!” Annalise exclaimed.

Neither woman loved Andrew Hale, but loved the lifestyle and the perks of fooling the man brought. You didn’t trust either of them naturally, but admired both for their efforts to scam Mr. Hale.

 

Both women had taken a liking to Mrs. Herrero. Feeling such pity for the poor girl who hadn’t hit her stride of playing men for the fool. Instead you were still head over heels for your man. They knew you would have to learn the hard way. But they would welcome you to their inner circle once you figured it out. Thanks to them you learned about everyone’s lovers and the inner circles scandals. Even trade business secrets, because men just didn’t seem to think of the people in their lives as anything more than a needed shiny distraction from their shady businesses.

Which would be their downfall and to Blackwatch and Overwatch’s great benefit. You did make a side note in your logs that the women should be treated like snakes. They were like vipers, lovely and elegant to look at, extremely dangerous and should not be underestimated. With a reach much farther than you would guess.

 You felt like if they knew you had said this, they couldn’t help but feel a little flattered. If it came to interrogation at any point, you hoped it would lighten the mood.

 

* * *

 

Gabe seemed to be having a quick conversation back and forth before setting his holo-pad down.

“That’s now our day.” He said, he walked over to the closet putting his clothes back away. “We’re to go over our notes, rehearse our stories, then go out and play our parts. That also means we get to sleep in.”

He moved to the foot of the bed, opening the dresser and putting his towel back. Without any word of warning, he launched himself backwards towards the bed. You attempted to scurry away, your back hitting the headboard. You scooted to the side, managing to get into a half kneeling position. You grabbed your pillow covering your knees making sure he wouldn’t get hurt.

To your surprise and glee, he took this as an invitation. He pushed himself back, till his head was on the pillow in your lap. You leaned over slightly smiling down at him, laughing at the out of character action. Your hands hovered to the sides of the pillow where you began to lay them down, but stopped halfway. His comfortableness giving you a moment of bravery.

 

“May I?” you asked softly. Your hands floated above his hair, trying not to act on an urge you had had since the first time you had seen him without his hat, and every time after.

 

“Since you asked so nicely.” Was the only thing he could think to say that sounded the most like he was allowing you to do this. Instead of him desperately wanting any form of contact from you that wasn’t in your mission character.

 

You shifted under the pillow, you kicked your legs out on either side of him, settling the pillow on your lap and between your legs. He turned on his side and closing his eyes. Hoping you’d think he was just tired, not that he couldn’t handle him seeing you look at him with such affection. Or the thought of being between your legs.

 

You let your fingers comb through his soft locks, detangling any stray hairs. With the way he was laying, the sun was shining on him, you could see the deep reds, dark brown, and highlights of gold in every strand. It was incredibly soft since he had probably never used a hair dryer his entire life. You continued to comb your fingers through, working them through till they were brushing against his scalp.

He shivered, you smirked and continued. You had gotten you hair done enough times to know the sensation. You closed your eyes and leaned you head back against the headboard, trying to commit the moment to memory.

 

“You can sleep if you wan’ to.” He said, sounding so relaxed he could hardly speak. He had no intention of asking you to stop, but gave you an out.

 

“I will.” You said tenderly, hands not stopping.

 

Gabe fell asleep first, lulled into one of the most restful naps he had every taken.

You had woken first; your neck was slightly sore from the angle you had dozed off in. But seeing Gabe so at ease, trusting you so completely made it worth it. You looked at the clock, knowing you had to wake him up, you both had to prepare. You’d have to make an appointment with the salon and pick out a dress.

You gave a defeated sigh returning to combing his hair with your hands, tracing small patterns with your nails as you went.

“Gabe.” You said softly. He didn’t move, you chuckled trying again. “Gabe. Gabriel?”

 

He stirred awake looking at you slowly.

He rolled onto his stomach wrapping his arms behind you and pulling himself up slightly against you

You froze, hand still in his hair.

“This one is so vivid.” He protested, nuzzling against your stomach.

 

You had a few choices in that moment, but went with the most logical one. He probably had dreams about this mission and its dangers, there was absolutely nothing more to it than that.

 

“So vivid, it’s real.” You grinned. Despite your grin, you felt a sinking sadness, bitter that you were sure that was the cause of his words.

 

His brows furrowed looking up at you, his content happy smile gone as he sat up grabbing the pillow and hugging it, as if that’s what he thought he was doing. He was going to speak, totally unsure what to say.

 

“It’s ok, we all have intense work dreams.” You smiled ruffling his hair. You pulled your legs up, turned throwing them over the side of the bed and standing up. “I’ll order lunch.” You said forcing yourself to sound cheerful despite souring your own mood.

 

“Yeah, work. Can be pretty intense.” He said watching you as you left. He quickly got up closed and locked the door, knowing he’d have to deal with his erection in the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya'll aren't suffering too much. thank you for reading and ilu<3


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were pulled from your train of thought when you swore you heard your name. You waited, seeing if you could hear it again.
> 
> Nothing.
> 
>  
> 
> You slumped further in your chair, half tempted to just lay on the floor face down. Before you could your holo-pad began to chime. You sat up, brushing your hair back, then hit ‘accept’.
> 
> “To what do I owe this honor?” You asked, leaning on your elbow and giving McCree a lopsided grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i'm slow on updates! I'm sick and work has gotten busy. But i'm hoping to having a better chapter this weekend. Longer, and more focused on the mission. And pining, so much blushing and pining.  
> I'm sorry this chapter isn't that interesting, thank you for even reading my stories at all. Ilu♥️

You swiped at the information being displayed on your holo-pad, trying to focus.

You had ordered Gabe and yourself a Cuban sandwich with a side of chips. You didn’t have much of an appetite at the moment, but found yourself absent mindedly eating the chips while you waited for Gabe.

You heard the shower running. You imagined Gabe dripping wet, hair falling in his face. You thought what a lovely scene it could be, him looking like that.

**_Him standing over you, bracing one arm on the wall as he’d lean down to kiss you. You would be cold from him blocking the water, but the kiss setting your whole body on fire._ **

****

You were pulled from your train of thought when you swore you heard your name. You waited, seeing if you could hear it again.

Nothing.

 

You slumped further in your chair, half tempted to just lay on the floor face down. Before you could your holo-pad began to chime. You sat up, brushing your hair back, then hit ‘accept’.

“To what do I owe this honor?” You asked, leaning on your elbow and giving McCree a lopsided grin.

 

“Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.” McCree grinned into the camera. He looked beyond your face, not able to see much. “How’s the high life treatin’ you?”

 

“Being treated like royalty is pretty nice. But playing mind games with the wealthy is surprisingly exhausting.” You admitted, leaning back in your chair. “We’re going to the Legato tonight, I’m already on edge.”

 

“Well,” McCree said standing up, taking his holo-pad with him. “If it’s any comfort, we’re in town.” He turned his holo-pad showing you the city scape of Aspen, you could see the hotel you were staying in. As he turned it back you could see an elaborate set up of computers and other equipment. “We’re at the safe house, ready to roll out. We got eyes on everyone. And can extract the two of you if necessary, but it looks like you two are doing just fine. Well, the Herrero’s are at least.”

 

“That’s good to know.” You hadn’t planned on anything going wrong, but who does. Knowing you had a safety-net was reassuring.

 

“Where’s the boss?” McCree asked trying to look behind you again. You were about to say but were interrupted.

 

“Report.” Gabe said walking into the kitchen. You jumped in your seat, not hearing him enter. He grinned at you, and it was only for you. He became stoic once McCree was able to see him in frame.

 

“You look pretty well rested for a mission.” McCree said squinting at Gabe. You turned the holo-pad so McCree could see both Gabe and You. “What kind of mattress do they have over there? You look downright chipper.”

McCree had been on his fair share of missions with Gabe. Admittedly never one like the Arkwright mission. Gabe was able to look impassive, not showing any weaknesses. But McCree could read him better than that, the man was an open book if you made an effort to actually study him.

 

“It’s the clean mountain air.” Gabe said sarcastically. “Do you have anything to report or did you miss us that much?”

 

“I’ve been charging admission to your room. Agents are willing to pay a pretty penny to get a look at your secrets. I even sell souvenirs.” McCree said with such a straight face, you half expected him to hold up a brochure.

 

Gabe didn’t react, waiting for any real information.

 

McCree looked off camera at something. You heard some papers being shuffled.

“Overwatch has it on good authority through the Aspen P.D. that some drug dealers will be at the Legato tonight. They don’t seem to run in the Arkwright circle so you may not even cross paths. But if you see anything, grab a bouncer, they’re all undercover officers and will be discreet. Say “buzzkill” and they’ll take it from there.”

 

“Anything else?”

 

“That’s pretty much everything on my end. Don’t be strangers.” He gave you both a wink then hung up.

 

Gabe sat down grabbing a half of his sandwich, you grabbed a few chips from your plate.

“Did you call my name earlier?”

 

Gabe’s brow furrowed. He took a bite of his sandwich and shook his head ‘no’, knowing his voice would betray him.

 

He had called your name. He was too used to being alone. Too used to being so absorbed in his fantasy, he didn’t realize he was saying things out loud. Especially loud enough to be heard over the sound of the shower and in the adjacent room.

 

You shrugged, getting up to put your sandwich in the fridge. You had to pick an outfit and then get downstairs for hair and makeup.

 

 

* * *

 

Your hair was done in loose waves held in place with so much hairspray you expected it to make a crunching sound if you touched it.

You wore a long-sleeved dress that was covered iridescent green and blue sequins. The collar was normal, the back became a V the stopped just before your bra would show.

You stood up straight and held your arms at your sides, your fingertips just resting at the hem of the garment. You thought about how this dress would get you a detention at a highschool dance. But it would earn you some predatory looks at the Legato. The goal tonight was gain attention without being the center of attention.

The dress was uncomfortable, tight, and looked absolutely fantastic on you.

You admired yourself in the full-length mirror. You looked like someone from the 1970’s, which felt odd. Arkwright’s inner circle was old men who seemed to want to live the glory days their fathers had told them about. So, the style would get their attention.

 

“Ready?” Gabe called from the living room. You smiled at your reflection, becoming Mrs. (Y/N) Herrero in an instant.

 

Gabe was wearing a turquoise button-up with the top two buttons undone a tan blazer that matched his pants and light brown leather shoes. He raised his brows when seeing you, despite the outfit seeming out of date, you could bring it back in fashion. He looked you up and down and just grinned. You blushed, thankful it was hidden by the layer of foundation. He held out his hand, and without a word between you, you walked to the door.

 

You both had grown comfortable with the silence.

You two could have a conversation with each other across the room with the slightest facial gestures. You had practiced it, but that only led to who could break the other out of character first. It typically ended in you in a fit of giggles, your laughter causing Gabe’s. It worked much better when you couldn’t risk breaking character.

 

You got to the lobby, he pulled you along, weaving his way through the crowd till you were outside where the limo was pulling up. He opened the door for you letting you slide in. He followed, sliding next to you. He saw the chauffeur looking you over through the rearview mirror. He put on arm over your shoulders, you followed his gaze. You couldn’t help but smirk when the chauffeur almost jumped out of his seat, trying to avoid Gabe’s possessive glare. Gabe grabbed your hand again, bringing it to his lips and kissing it gently. His eyes stayed focused up front. His lips were very soft.

The chauffeur's hand frantically searched around till it found the privacy patrician button, closing it as quickly as the motor would allow.

Gabe smirked, squeezing your hand then letting it fall between your laps.

 

“It’s all part of the fiction” You told yourself as you leaned yourself against him, fingers tingling where his lips had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of your comments have been so nice and kind and just ???????????????????? I used to write for this little fandom that went toxic and kind of just stopped. And these are my first reader inserts, and you all have been so kind. just,  
> thank you ;3;♥️


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****TRIGGER WARNING*****  
> PLEASE SEE END NOTES FOR LIST OF TRIGGERS IN *THIS* CHAPTER
> 
> A few people have asked why I don't put the warnings here. The reason is: spoilers.  
> I know I'm no Stephen King, that this is just a dang fic.  
> But think of it like you decided to see a scary movie. You know it'll be scary, but you don't know when. This isn't intended as a jump scare, but the moment may be very unpleasant for those affected by the triggers in this chapter.
> 
> This story will have a happy ending. It is always darkest before the dawn, and I believe in copious amounts of nightlights ♥️

Gabe helped you out of the limo, you both walked past the line of people trying to get in. As you went up the stairs you could hear people in the crowd complaining about how unfair it was.

 

The club was loud. So unbearably loud. You felt the bassline thumping in your chest like it was replacing your heartbeat. You grabbed and squeezed Gabe’s hand looking up at him with a grimace, he squeezed your hand back but looked over the crowd. He saw who he was looking for, they were standing and chatting up on a private enclosed balcony. He used his size to his advantage, instead of weaving through the crowd he forced his way. Gabe figured looking like a jerk to the common people would give the rich bastards he was going to have to deal with a laugh.

 

The bouncer who was protecting the stairs stepped back letting you through. When you both reached the top, you were very surprised by how quiet it was. This area must use some kind of noise canceling system you guessed. The windows that looked over the crowd didn’t even vibrate from the sound.

 

You both heard a shrill squeal, Mrs. Hale walked quickly towards you both with open arms. She hugged you, she smelt like pine trees “Gin.” you noted, and expensive perfume.

 

“I’m so glad you could make it!” Mrs. Hale said excitedly, she turned to the room clapping her hands together to get everyone’s attention. “These lovely people are Mr. Herrero,” she gestured to Gabe. “And the soon to be, Mrs. Herrero!” She gave you a wink. She may have thought it was only to you, but the whole room saw it. You had to purse you lips to keep from laughing.

 

Gabe raised his brows in surprise looking to Mr. Hale, who looked back shaking his head as if trying to say “Don’t do it, save your money.” Gabe chuckled, giving a small nod he got the message. She rambled off the names of people you knew and people you were going to make sure you got to know. Some acknowledged you, others seemed uninterested.

 

You hugged Gabe’s arm and looked up at him affectionately. Being staying in character, he didn’t react.

  
“Come now darling, let me introduce you to the Spouse Club!” She was so loud, the Gin and Tonics seeming to remove her volume control. She grabbed your hand pulling you from Gabe who was already talking with Mr. Hale.

“More importantly, what would you like to drink!?” She pulled you to the bar, the barman presenting her with a cocktail.

 

You were apprehensive. Your cover was solid, no indications that you should be worried. But what if?

 

“Do you have any craft beers?” you asked, playing up the dumb girl sugariness. The barman gave you a menu showing a list of local breweries and what they had available.

 

“Oh honey, why bother with those?” Mrs. Hale said sounding almost concerned.

 

“Well, Gabe loves craft beer. He likes to support local businesses. And I love what he loves.” You said as Mrs. Herrero, sheepishly casting a glance at Mr. Herrero across the room who was in deep conversation.

 

“You poor thing.” Ms. Hale said sympathetically.

She remembered the first time she thought she was in love, how hard she had tried to make him happy. How he had broken her heart and she swore never again to let a man get the best of her. The best of her was for herself, and herself alone. “Well. If you change your mind, they have a lovely selection of vodkas.” She shrugged taking a sip of her drink.

 

You selected a Mexican style beer, one light in color that was bottled in a clear glass. You watched carefully as the barman opened the top, he offered you a lime wedge but you turned him down. You took a testing sip, it wasn’t the worst beer you’d ever had. The lime wedge would have helped, but safety first. You asked for another, watching just as carefully. You leaned on the bar, letting the barman think you were interested in him.

 

Gabe turned seeing you leaning over the bar, your dress slowly riding up as you leaned in grabbing the other bottle of beer. You turned making your way over to him. His eyes met yours, you smiled handing him on of the beers.

“Local!” you said enthusiastically “the barman said it’s brewed not to far from here.”

Gabe got the hint, it was safe. He trusted you to watch out for him and took the beer.

 

“Come on, (Y/N). Let the boys talk business.” Mrs. Hale snaked an arm around your waste ushering you away towards the crowd that you assumed was the Spouse Club. You took a large gulp of your beer and tried not to sigh.

 

* * *

 

 

Mr. Hale bored Gabe with details of his earlier golf game.

Mr. Gabe Herrero peppered in compliments as often as seemed appropriate. This eased a handful of other men to the conversation, which went from leisure to business. By the time Gabe had finished his beer, which he had nursed for at least an hour, he had three men willing to listen to Mr. Herrero’s business proposals and possibly invest.

 

He took a break saying he had to go the bathroom. He looked around for you, spotting you laughing with the Spouse Club who all seemed drunk and happy.

 

He had to wander downstairs to find the Men’s room, he nodded to a bouncer who stood near the entrance to the small hallway where the bathrooms were. He pushed the door open, it appeared empty. He leaned down spotting a pair of feet in the first stall near the door. He took the urinal as far from the door as possible. As he finished he heard a stall door open behind him. He zipped his fly turning to see a small wiry man in an ill-fitting suit. Gabe raised a brow watching him closely, wondering how he got in looking like that.

 

“Hey.” The man said, approaching the sink where Gabe was now standing washing his hands.

 

“What you got?” Gabe asked confidently. If this guy wasn’t a dealer, he was going to have to reevaluate his ability to read people. Gabe pulled a few paper towels and dried off his hands, eyes staying on the man.

 

“Only the best.” The man grinned. “This right here,” he said pulling out a pill bottle and shaking it. “a different kind of fun, ya see. Not only will they be your wingman, helping you get that girl. But it’ll make sure she’s niiiiice and ready for ya.”

 

“Ok, ok.” Gabe smiled. “How quick do they work?”

 

“Fast enough. It’ll get her all worked up, she won’t know what hit her. Then you’ll be there ready to hit her with somethin’ else.” the man sniggered.

 

“How fast does it dissolve?” Gabe said looking at the pill bottle in the man’s hand.

 

“Blink and you’ll miss it.” The man said proudly.

 

“Can I see one?” Gabe asked leaning in, trying to see the pills better. The man opened the bottle, shaking it into his open hand till one was free. It was very small, smaller than an aspirin. “Can I inspect it more closely?” Gabe asked holding out his hand. The man passed him the pill, grinning like this was his best work, something to be proud of.

Gabe pinched it between his thumb and pointer finger, holding it up to the light as if it could reveal more details. The man rested his back against the wall, his eyes focused on the pill.

“Any other sales tonight I should look out for?” Gabe asked, looking at the man who was still focused on his hand. “No one likes an overdose.”

 

“Not yet, but the night is-“

He did not get to finish.

 

Gabe’s free hand flew at the man’s neck, slamming the man’s head into the tile. The man let out a surprised choking sound, eyes going wide. The man’s hands grabbed at Gabe’s, but it was like a bear trap. The man struggled to breath, not able to get enough air to cry out.

Gabe felt like he was on fire, ever fiber of his being wanted nothing more to punch the man till he was nothing but a bloody pile on the floor.

 

Gabe’s smile was now malevolent, he looked at his other hand which was still holding the pill. He brought it to the man’s face. The man tried to kick at Gabe’s shins, his soft leather shoes doing no damage.

 

“Let’s test the product.” Gabe's voice dripped with malice. He pushed the pill past the man’s chapped lips, forcing it into his gums making sure the man couldn’t bite him.

It went from pill, to a paste as it mixed with the man’s saliva. Then it was gone without a trace.

 

Blink and you would indeed miss it.

 

Gabe loosened his grip just enough to let the man breath. The man’s eyes were wide with panic, tears streaming down his cheeks. He looked like he was going to try and cry for help. Gabe moved his hand from around his neck to the man’s shoulder. Gabe’s other hand becoming a fist, landing a powerful punch to the man’s gut.

Gabe let the man topple forward, stepping to the side as he collapsed to the ground.

Gabe kicked the man on his side, patting him down till he found what he was looking for. He pulled out the man’s wallet, flipping it to his ID.

The man began to moan, Gabe kicked him again, knocking the wind out of him. Gabe took out his phone, snapping a picture of the man’s ID, sending it to McCree and Overwatch.

 

The man was sobbing, tears streaming down his face, snot bubbling at his nose, desperately trying to breath. Gabe pulled the cash the man had, 700 dollars at least, pocketing it. He dropped the wallet on the floor near the man’s face.

 

“Your product doesn’t work as fast as you claimed. Which is unfortunate for you.” Gabe said, washing and drying his hands again.

 

Gabe pulled the door open. He tapped on the shoulder of bouncer who was monitoring the hallway.

“Buzzkill.” He was practically yelling in the man’s ear as the music drowned him out. The bouncer nodded and went to deal with the man.

 

Gabe pulled out his phone, typing out a text to McCree. “Let the Aspen PD know the suspect they will be bringing in will need medical attention.” He hit send then put his phone away.

 

The dealer had said he hadn’t had any sales yet, but dealers also lie.

Gabe felt panicked, he went up the stair two at a time. He tried to appear casual as he looked around the room for you, his heart racing.

 Where were you? What if someone had slipped you something? What if something had happened?

 

He was risking breaking character, then he finally saw you at the bar. You were trying to brush off some guy who seemed to think he had a chance. Gabe briskly walked over, reaching between you and the man. Gabe didn’t recognize him and you weren’t treating him as though he was important.

 

“For me? You shouldn’t have.” He said picking up the drink the man had just bought you, he brought it to his lips, not actually drinking any of it. He was too paranoid.

 

“It was lovely meeting you.” You said giving the dejected man a little wave as he retreated.

 

“My hero.” You smiled at Gabe who set the glass down. You studied his face, something was wrong. “Want to get some air?” You asked softly, taking his hand and standing up from your seat. He just nodded, jaw clenched tight. You led him to the exterior balcony, it wasn’t too cold thankfully. No one else was around, but you knew to be weary. You pulled him to the side so people couldn’t watch through the window. There was a bench up against the brick wall, you forced him to sit, waiting for whatever he was willing to share.

 

You gave him a look.

A look that asked if he was ok and if there was anything you could do. Anything to help center him, get him back in character, to comfort him.

 

He hung his head, exhaling a breath he had been holding since he had finished with the situation downstairs. He lifted his head looking at you.

You cared so much. And he cared about you so much. If anything, ever happened to you, and he could have stopped it…

He couldn’t even finish the thought.

 

He grabbed at your waist, forcing you to sit on his lap. He wrapped his arms around you, resting his head on your chest, listening to your heart. He heard it begin to beat faster. He began to worry, but forgot them when you wrapped your arms around him.

You ran your fingers through his hair since it seemed to soothe him. After a few minutes he sat back up straight, going from Gabe to Mr. Herrero. You gave a gentle smile, welcoming him back.

 

“Buzzkill.” He said it as if he were accusing you of being one. You nodded standing up and offering your hand. He took it, letting you struggle to pull him up. He smirked leading you back inside, giving your hand a squeeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****TRIGGER WARNINGS*****:  
> \- suggested date rape drug  
> \- Physical violence (against a bad guy)  
> _________________________________
> 
> I have been to one night club, and it was so loud I covered my ears the whole time (which was probably less than 7 minutes?) and went home. 
> 
> I'm so deep in Mutual Pining Forest idk how to get out... i'll get there. cause they still have another week to live through omggggg i am sorry reader and Gabe.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had become your routine. He filed his reports, adding notes while they were fresh in his mind. You only had small bits of gossip lately, it could be used as blackmail and you’d add to your notes after your shower. You stopped at the foot of the bed, looking at the unmade bed. A small smile pulling at the corner of your mouth remembering how peaceful Gabe had looked.
> 
> You turned where you stood, looking through the doorway at Gabe who had his eyes focused on his holopad. You leaned back letting yourself fall back against the bed, bouncing slightly. You kicked off your heels. And waited for Gabe to tell you about what had happened earlier.
> 
> You heard the bedroom door click shut, then lock.
> 
> You frowned and sat up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, this chapter may not feel good. But trust me, pls.

You made sure to stay within Gabe’s sight the rest of the evening. He refocused and doubled his efforts. By the end of the night he had every man there wanting to do business.

It wasn’t very late by the time Gabe and you decided it was time to leave. Since most of the men at the party were in their sixties, anything past ten felt like they’d partied all night. Which was fine with you and Gabe. With the important people all gone, Gabe ordered the limo and you headed back to the hotel.

Without a word you went to the bedroom, leaving Gabe to do the scan.

It had become your routine. He filed his reports, adding notes while they were fresh in his mind. You only had small bits of gossip lately, it could be used as blackmail and you’d add to your notes after your shower. You stopped at the foot of the bed, looking at the unmade bed. A small smile pulling at the corner of your mouth remembering how peaceful Gabe had looked.

You turned where you stood, looking through the doorway at Gabe who had his eyes focused on his holopad. You leaned back letting yourself fall back against the bed, bouncing slightly. You kicked off your heels. And waited for Gabe to tell you about what had happened earlier.

 

You heard the bedroom door click shut, then lock.

You frowned and sat up.

 

A large man stood in front of the now locked door. His face was covered in scars, as if he washed his face using a cheese grater. He had had one of Gabe’s silk ties in both his hands, he wrapped it around his fists pulling it taut. Your eyes went to his hip, spotting a gun in a holster and a what looked like a switchblade. Your eyes met and stayed on his, as he wordlessly stalked towards you.

 

 

Gabe heard the door close and lock.

Normally you would give him a chance to change into some more comfortable clothes. He wondered what was wrong, he was about to walk over and knock, to ask if you were alright. But when he looked up from his work he was met with a man standing in front of the door. He looked young and was slim. He wore a bellhop’s uniform and had a gun which was pointed at Gabe’s chest.

Gabe recognized him instantly. It was the bellhop that had shown the pair of you to the room the week earlier. Gabe looked at the gun. It had a silencer attached, and the bellhop’s hands were steady. Cleary this wasn’t his first time doing whatever he had planned.

 

“Enjoying your stay?” The bellhop asked in a mocking tone. Gabe saw he wore a nametag that read ‘John’.

Gabe said nothing.

 

“You two were home much earlier than we had anticipated.” Said John.

 

Gabe slowly set down his holopad, he then raised his hands in an attempt to show he wasn’t going to try anything. This pleased John.

He said “we”. Gabe’s eyes flicked to the locked door behind John, then back to John’s gun.

 

“My friend is with Mrs. Herrero. If she behaves, there’s nothing to worry about,”At that very moment there was a loud thud that shook the floor. “and if she doesn’t” he gave a small shrug, his hand with the gun staying steady.

 

More thumps and thuds. Gabe heard glass breaking. He could hear the man grunting, but not you. He clenched his jaw, other than that small action he appeared unaffected by the sounds of the intense struggle.

 

“What do you want?” Gabe asked in a monotone voice.

 

John smirked, somewhat impressed by Mr. Herreo’s calm.

“Everything of value. Not including your lives.” John was proud of the line. He’d never gotten to say it before since they’d never been caught before. They may have been caught in the act, but they would not be caught by the law.

 

Both men heard the bedroom unlock then open.

John’s smile grew wide as he watched Mr. Herreo’s eyes go wide.

John assumed his large accomplice must have had Mrs. Herrero on the bed pinned down or his gun to her head.

Now that they had them properly scared, this should wrap up quickly.

 

John was about to clarify his demands, but before he got the chance you looped Gabe’s tie around his throat. Yanking with both your hands, the slipknot closing before he could say word.

John’s hands instinctively went to his neck. Gabe dove to the floor as John pulled the trigger, the gun now pointing upwards as he tried to get a grip on the tie. He dropped the gun, you quickly kicking it away. You then began to kick the back of his knees with the heel of your foot, making John drop to the floor and giving yourself more leverage on the tie. You pulled it tighter, watching as John’s eyes bulged, he began to turn bright red.

Gabe grabbed the gun, quickly getting to his feet. You got a nod from Gabe, both of you unable to hear after the gunshot. You let the tie go, letting John collapse to the floor. He had passed out.

You pulled the tie from around his neck, pulling his hands behind his back and tying them.

 

Gabe trained the gun on the doorway, unsure what happened with the man in the bedroom.

You motioned for Gabe to follow you, the ringing in your ears fading.

 

Gabe double checked your knot at John’s hands, making sure it was secure then followed you in, gun aimed at the ground.

The man in the bedroom had a large cut across the top of his head and laid motionless on the floor. You kneeled down grabbing his wrist and finding a pulse.

You stood back up, you dug into the drawer that held the towels, pulling out two pairs of handcuffs. You handed a pair to Gabe and walked out of the room going to put yours on John. Gabe laid the gun on the dresser, manhandling the large intruder till he was facedown with his hands cuffed behind his back.

Gabe dragged both men into the ballroom area outside of the room. He let them drop to the cold marble floor, then binding their legs. Both men were still breathing.

 

Gabe had work to do.

You walked into the kitchen, pulling out a bottle of water from the fridge and held it to your shoulder which was aching. You didn’t notice the bleeding. The large man didn’t land any real hits but did manage to throw you against some things. The full-length mirror being one of them.

 

Gabe stayed in the living room on his holopad making emergency arrangements.

Gabe was still unsure if the men wanted more than to rob you, or if they blew your cover. He went around the apartment taking pictures of the damage done in the bedroom, the bullet hole in the wall, the gun, and the unconscious men. He sent the pictures off.

 

You hit the scanner, which said there were no intruders. If you had a key and knowledge of the room, the scanner wouldn’t react.

You were furious as you played back the security footage. John and his accomplice, who you learned was named Bronson, walking right in to the room. You had felt safe in the room, as safe as you could while on a mission you figured. It seems John had flown under the radar, able to steal from the ultra-rich who wouldn’t notice certain items missing. (“If it costs less than ten grand, they don’t care.” John would say later during interrogation.)

 

Gabe was making calls and barking out orders, you just stayed out of the way watching him work. It was like a dance in its own way. He knew all the steps and made it look effortless, it gave you goosebumps. You continued to hold the water bottle to your arm, the cold felt nice. Neither of you had noticed the bleeding.

 

A team of bellhops arrived in the elevator, they brought some of the largest suitcases you had ever seen on a trolley. Without a word, they all split into teams and got to work.

John and Bronson, who’s mouths you had tapped shut, were both injected with a drug that put them to sleep instantly. They were manhandled and manipulated, placed into the suitcases which were zipped shut. Gabe helped the bellhops lift the bags placing them on the trolley. No one said a word. You wondered how often things like this happened on missions.

 

In what had to be no longer than ten minutes, you both watched as the team all filed out into the ballroom. They saluted Gabe.

They saluted Commander Reyes. You had forgotten. It had only been a week and you had forgotten the power the man you called Gabe could wield.  

 

They all turned on their heels, pushing the trolley to the elevator. The doors closed, you watched as Commander Reyes faded, his stance becoming less ridged. He turned to look at you, already wearing a warm smile. Then he gasped. You frowned.

 

“You’re hurt!” He exclaimed. One of his hands hovering over your right shoulder, not wanting to risk causing you more pain.

 

You continued to frown, pulling the water bottle from your arm. Your dress was a mess. Some of Bronson’s blood, but now that you were looking, most of it was yours. Starting at your shoulder down nearly to your elbow, the sleeve of your dress was in shreds. You wondered how many sequins would be on the bedroom floor. The wound began to bleed faster as your pulse skyrocketed, your brain was catching up.

Now that he had pointed it out, your whole body screamed in pain. As if your body was waiting just so you could feel every ache, sting, and burn at once.

 

“Oh?” You felt light headed and wobbled on your feet. “Oh.”

Adrenaline couldn’t keep you upright any longer. You began to fall, your vision going fuzzy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing bad with happen to her, I know it looks bad, But this isn't that kind of story. She just needs a little rest.  
> i have an idea for what to do next, but i honestly don't know ??????  
> thank you for all your kind words!  
> ILU ALL!!!


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's 1am. but take this. Please tell me what you think. Cause I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO NEXT CAUSE I AM BAD AT THIS  
> THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME

You woke up in the bathtub. Your back against the cold marble, your injured arm propped up. The ruined sleeve of your dress had been cut off, your arm was now clean of sequins and drying blood. You winced, giving a small hiss. That’s what woke you, more pain. You glanced up watching Gabe gently dabbed at you wound with disinfectant. His brow creased in concentration.

 

He didn’t react, even when it was obvious you were awake and alert. He was focused.

Gabe was kneeled beside the tub, he turned grabbing at something on the floor. He brought up a small sealed packet and a bottle of water. He tore open the packet and held it out for you. You offered your free hand and he poured out two small white pills.

He grabbed a water bottle and removed the lid, waiting for you to take the pills. You did, the small powdery tablets trying to stick on your tongue. You drank a few mouthfuls of water trying to wash the taste out of your mouth. He didn’t even crack a smile. Was he angry?

 

Gabe looked at his wristwatch, then back to you.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” he asked sounding exasperated. He picked up and opened a disinfectant swab.

 

“I honestly didn’t notice.” You chuckled, but it was cut off and became another hiss as Gabe dabbed at another spot. He did that in silence for what felt like hours, but was likely five minutes.

 

“This part will probably hurt.” He looked back at his wrist watch. He removed the sealed plastic off a long row of butterfly bandages.

You looked straight forward. You could handle blood and wounds, but something about it being your own made you feel queasy. The pills worked wonders since all you felt was pressure as Gabe pulled the wound closed.

 

You could feel his anger floating in the air around you like humidity, it made it hard to breath. He reached for something else pulling you attention back to him. In his hand he held what looked like a small flashlight. He held the button on the side causing the item to light up. Instead of a beam of light it focused into one brilliant golden beam with the focus of a laser. He moved the object close to your wound and began to trace the seam that was being held in place by the bandages. You watched in amazement. Where the light touched, what was once and angry open wound fighting against the bandages, was healed. When he reached the bottom of the wound he repeated the movement back upward, then he was done.

Only the faintest of scars was left, you’d only notice it if you knew it was there. He leaned in close, running his thumb up and down the thin line.

He let out a huge sigh, leaning back. His thumb still running over the line, you weren’t sure if he knew he was still doing it.

 

“Try and notice your hurt next time, for my sake.” He smiled shaking his head and began to clean up the first aid kit.

The pressure you had felt in the air was gone. You realized it hadn’t been his anger, it had been his anxiety. 

* * *

 

Gabe had been scared.

He knew in the back of his mind you would be fine. He had medical training, he had patched far worse wounds. But he had never had anyone he cared about, specifically in the way he cared about you, get hurt.

“Those pills should take care of any bruising and aches. Dr. Ziegler and her team are top notch.” He said as he stood up. He placed the kit by the sink then walked back to you. He held out both his hands letting you grab them. He effortlessly helped pull you to your feet. You stepped out of the tub. The pills making you feel better than you did before the scuffle, giving your sore feet some relief.

 

“You should shower. If you need me I’ll be right in the bedroom. If you feel dizzy or anything, yell.” He looked down at you, giving both your hands a squeeze.

 

You smiled and nodded. You didn’t know what to say. You knew he cared, but he cared so much more than he had let show. It made your heart flutter. He let go of your hands, walking into the bedroom he pulled on the door till it was barley open, making sure he could hear you if you needed him.

 

He heard the shower start up. He quickly changed in to his pajamas. He sat up bed, bringing his holopad with him. He looked through John and Bronson’s files, wondering if there was any way he could get involved so that he had a chance at Bronson. He had to force himself to close out the windows, it had nothing to do with the mission so it couldn’t take up any more of his time.

He laid his head back on the headboard and closed his eyes.

* * *

 You came out of the bathroom in a robe, toweling your hair dry. You saw his eyes were closed, but since he said you could call for him, you hoped he was awake.

The bedroom was made spotless, the full-length mirror was replaced. New bedding and new towels. You walked over to the closet and saw that there were a few new items added to your wardrobe, and even some new ties for Gabe. You didn’t see one sequin still embedded in the carpet.

Those people were good.

 

“So.” You began, pulling out some pajama pants and pulled one of Gabe’s t-shirts off it’s hanger. “I’ve been thinking about your punishment.” You walked back to the bathroom, your cheeks already burning. You closed the door, leaving it open enough that he would be able to hear you. You looked at yourself in the bathroom mirror, clutching the pile of clothes to your chest.

 

Gabe was indeed still awake. He furrowed his brows, feeling deeply confused. What would he be punished for? He’d just done a pretty damn good job of playing medic. What could he have earned punishment for? 

 

Your mouth felt dry. But you couldn’t chicken out now. You had to say something. It was becoming unbearable.

Your heart pounded in your chest, it seemingly cheering you on. Gabe didn’t reply, which made you nervous, but it now or never.

“When this is over, when we get back. No more parts to play,” Your nails were digging into the fabric of the clothes, you hoped you didn’t put holes in his shirt.

“I want you to take me on a date.” The words rushed out, but they sounded much more confident than you had thought they would. You began to change clothes quickly. You hung up your robe on the back of the door, then leaned on the sink, gripping the edge of it like it was the only thing keeping you upright.

He didn’t say anything.

Your heart thumped against your ribcage, but you swore you could feel it sinking to your stomach. You wondered how comfortable it would be to sleep in the bathtub. If you could just never leave this room again, maybe you could just die right where you stood. 

* * *

 

Gabe was wide awake. His mind going over your words. He had forgotten about the punishment, how he had lost your bout when you’d knocked him off his feet. That day you had done it in more way than one. He got out of bed and headed for the bathroom door. He heard fabric being removed then pulled back on, then silence. He started to reach for the door, then stopped.

There were so many things to worry about. So many reasons he should act like he had fallen asleep. How he should jump back in to bed, pretending he had fallen asleep and letting you take back your words, you both going on pretending. Pretending to be Mr. and Mrs. Herrero. Pretending it ended there.

Pretending.

Lying.

* * *

 You chewed on your bottom lip, you crossed your arms tight over your chest. Your fingers anxiously running over your new scar.

 

The bathroom door was slowly pushed open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO???  
> I NEVER PLANNED ON MAKING IT THIS FAR.  
> Should it cute? should it be nsfw? Should the next chapter be the last? Should they continue on the mission???  
> I AM BAD AT THIS. I have NEVER read a slow burn fic in my life cause I don't have the patience but here I am making you all suffer cause I'm clueless?????  
> heLP


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so late! I hurt my wrist and couldn't type

The door continued to open, but you saw him walking out of the bedroom.

 

Your heart sank. Your hands reached back to hold the counter again, the rise and crash of your emotions making you feel dizzy. Before your mind could tear your heart to pieces, you were distracted by sounds coming from the kitchen.

The sound of plastic bags being opened then thrown aside. Glasses clinking. Ice being scooped and poured into something, then the freezer being closed.

 

You’d made it to the bathroom doorway as Gabe walked back in to the bedroom carrying a silver tray.

You saw the room’s ice bucket was filled, a bottle of the tequila sticking out of it. The same brad you had shared that night at Slow Edith’s you noted. Two glasses, and a round bright green squeeze bottle of lime juice which looked very out of place.

 

 He set the tray on the dresser.

 

He hadn’t met your eyes yet, but he couldn’t hide his smile. It was that small soft smile, the one you had become an expert on finding. You’d like to pretend it was just for you. In truth, it was.

You felt a similar smile spreading on your lips.

He pulled the bottle out of the ice, he poured you both a shots worth in the glasses. He added some of the lime to each glass.

 

“A date.” finally meeting your eyes, he sounded amused. His heart was racing, but his hands were steady as he held out a glass for you. “You want me to take you on a date?” he said in an almost teasing tone, which calmed your nerves ever so slightly. You studied his face, looking for any sign of what he might be thinking. Were you wrong? Was this all one sided?

“You want to waste your hold over me on that?” he continued. “You could have me doing both our paperwork when this is over. Or plot something with McCree. Why waste it?” He knew he was being self-deprecating, but he really wanted to know. He needed to know.

 

You walked closer taking the drink. You kept it held out, your mind trying to come up with some kind of proposal that could be sealed with a toast. You hadn’t expected to make it this far.

 

“Yes.” You threw back your drink, he followed your lead and did the same. You walked over to the tray fixing yourself another drink. Gabe placed his glass down next to yours, letting you pour him another as well.

“I want you to take me on a date.” You handed him his glass and looked up at him. He was forced to look down at you, he shifted his weight but didn’t move. Neither of you would give an inch in whatever odd standoff this had become.

“But, two things.” You held up your free hand, two fingers held up.

“I want it to be a surprise.” You grinned as Gabe tiled his head in confusion, you went on.

“I want you to surprise me. I don’t care if you take me to the most expensive restaurant in the state. Or to the nearest local food cart.” You laughed. You pictured yourself getting all dolled up and being whisked away only to arrive at a hot dog stand. You shook your head trying to clear the image and finish your demands. You put down one finger, pointing your index finger at his chest.

“and I want it to be a date with you. Not Commander Reyes,” you watched your own hand, knowing if you looked at him you might not be able to get the words out. You stabbed your finger gently at his chest. “not Mr. Herrero,” you were ready to poke him again. But you stopped, instead opening your hand and laying it flat over his heart. “I want Gabriel Reyes.” Your voice had gotten much softer than you had intended. It still managed to carry the weight of all the sincerity you intended. You kept looking at your own hand, you could feel the weight if his gaze.

 

Gabe had gotten goosebumps. Hearing you say his full name was thrilling. Hearing you say you wanted him was electrifying. Gabe exhaled sharply, you felt his breath flow over your hand, but you kept it there. You would have been able to feel his heart thundering in his chest, if you didn’t feel like yours was rattling your whole body.

He placed his free hand over yours, running his thumb over the back of your hand. He set his unfinished drink on the tray. He then took your unfinished drink, setting it aside. You still couldn’t bring yourself to look up.

 

He reached out gently tilting your chin up.

“You know, Morrison will not be happy.” His smirk was mischievous, but his eyes. They held such warmth, it made you feel weak.

 

“It’s a good thing I’m not asking him then.” You grinned.

His hand on your chin slid up to cup your cheek. You leaned into his touch.

 

The shrill sound of his holopad ringing brought you both screaming back to reality. Gabe hung his head and sighed. He forgot that Overwatch and the world would wait for no one, no matter what emotional roller-coasters it’s soldiers were riding. You gave him a strained smile, bitter that the moment was over, but glad it had happened at all.

 

He pulled his hand back. You were pulling yours from his chest, he held it as long as he could till he had to walk away for his holopad.

You reached for your drink, noticing the small note tapped to the bottle.

“You earned it – M”

You smiled taking a small sip from your glass, then turning your attention back to the call.

 

“Mornin’!” Jesse said in a chipper voice, despite how early it was.

 

“We haven’t slept yet, but morning.” Gabe said sounding very annoyed. His expression softened when he glanced back over at you. You finished off your drink and walked over to your side of the bed, sliding under the covers.

“Apologies, but we just got some information that’s a bit too important to wait. Is Reader there?” McCree asked trying to look past Gabe, only to see a wall.

 

“Thanks for the nightcap.” You said resting your back against the headboard.

 

“And the response team.” Gabe added. “Now what’s so important it couldn’t wait?” Gabe placed the holopad at the foot of the bed, he stayed standing, but you were both in McCree’s view.

 

McCree took off his hat setting it somewhere off camera, then ran a hand through his hair. “We knew Arkwright was bad, but he’s got a mean streak only his allies get to know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a majority of you are disappointed this isn't nsfw. It just didn't feel like the right time yet??? i'm sorry ///orz


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok ok, feeling better!  
> this chapter is cheesy. also working on setting up the mission portion  
> Please feel free to message me on Tumblr! So many of you have reached out and been so nice ;3;/♥️♥️♥️  
> Thank you for putting up with me. ILU!

Andrew Hale chose to stay standing. His hands in his pockets, trying to look uninterested. Which was a lie. His hands were balled into fists in his pockets. A black folder was pinned under his arm. He was extremely anxious to get this over with.

Mr. Arkwright’s secretary learned long ago to leave him alone, she didn’t even try and offer him drinks anymore.

 

There were many perks in being a business partner with Mr. Arkwright. “Business partner” wasn’t the words Mr. Hale would pick if he had a choice, ‘subordinate’ wasn’t a fitting choice either.

“Hostage” perhaps?

Although he didn’t have to live this life. He’d had his chances to escape, chances to turn his life around, to turn Arkwright in. But he loved the lifestyle too much. He tried not to dwell on what hell awaited his soul when he died. He made a deal with the devil, and his name was Maximillian Arkwright.

 

“Drew!” a nasally voice called out.

 

Mr. Hale tensed then put on his best fake smile and turned, extending his hand for a shake, the other holding the folder closed. Mr. Arkwright stood in the doorway of his office, stepping aside welcoming him in. Mr. Akrwright took his extended hand, giving him an unnecessarily firm handshake.

Mr. Arkwright flashed his secretary a smile, then closed and locked the door.

 

Mr. Arkwright snatched the folder from Mr. Hale’s hand and walked around to sit at his desk. He did not invite Mr. Hale to sit.

“Tell me about this Herrero guy.” Arkwright opened the folder, leafing through the papers.

 

“A real smooth talker. Handsome. He’s eager to join up. The rest of the guys have taken a liking to him. We,” Arkwright shot him a glare, his jaw instantly clenched in anger. “with your approval of course, Sir.” Mr. Hale swallowed, his mouth was dry. He was sweating already and he hadn’t been in the room more than two minutes.

“There is potential, and with your talents, he could be an ally.” Mr. Hale tried not to stammer.  “He says he has connections in trading and real estate. He sounds like he’d bend over backwards to meet you, Sir.” Mr. Hale watched as Arkwright settled back in to his chair, flipping through the pages. The man had the temper of spoiled child, because he was one. But he was also one of the cruelest men Mr. Hale had ever met. Mr. Hale worked with dictators before this job, and none scared him as much as this detestable man.

 

“Weak points?” Mr. Arkwright asked, not taking any interest in the work Hale and his team had done on the file.

Until he got to the pictures. He saw Mr. Herrero was indeed handsome. He dressed sharp and walked as if he had something to be proud of. It irked Mr. Arkwright immediately.

 

“Mrs. Herrero seems to be the most obvious one presently.” Mr. Hale said as he watched Mr. Arkwright study the pictures. “He hasn’t spoken about marriage, clearly that’s her plan. But he without a doubt cares for her. He seems to always be scanning the room for her. But he wants to do business, it would be a solid trade.”

 

The picture Mr. Arkwright was now looking at was of Gabe holding his hand out behind himself as he kept walking forward. You hurried to catch up. In the following pictures it showed you clinging to Gabe’s arm. Even when he wouldn’t look at you, you looked at him like he was your whole world.

Arkwright ran a greasy finger over your picture. He already didn’t like this Herrero, didn’t mean he had to miss an opportunity.

 

Hale tried not to grimace. He remembered how Arkwright had broken him in, how he had collected everyone in his group. He felt bad for Mr. and Mrs. Herrero, he really did.

But not bad enough to warn the pair.

 

 

* * *

 

“It has come to our attention that the allies of Arkwright have a few things in common. Aside from being corrupt soulless bastards,”

McCree seemed hesitant to continue.

“Every person who’s ever made a deal with him. Those people all suddenly have someone in their life disappear. Their spouses, lovers, boyfriends, girlfriends, and anyone in between. Gone.”

 

“We can’t find trace of any of them?” Gabe asked.

 

“I don’t just mean they up and left, I mean one day they were there. The next they were gone. No bodies. No money changed hands. Just a person shaped void.” McCree went on. He looked from Gabe to you.

 

“Human trafficking.” Your gut twisted, making you feel sick. “He does that to his own people? His allies?”

You all knew Arkwright smuggled weapons, did dirty deals. Human trafficking was assumed. But for him to take someone from his allies. His accomplices. They had to know, they had to be just as guilty as Arkwright. Lives of their loved ones were worth less than money and easy living. You were disgusted.

 

“Humans could be as just as good as any currency. Shit, worth more than any currency.” McCree said in a flat tone.

 

“How are we just now getting this information?” Gabe asked, you and McCree could hear the anger he was trying to suppress.

 

“Honestly, we don’t have a good excuse. I can find the bullshit one that’ll be on paper. But we figured rich people don’t keep people around. People going in and out of their lives didn’t seem worth knowing.”

You were sure this wasn’t entirely McCree’s fault, there were a list of people that would have been responsible for that information. McCree wouldn’t sell them out, if anything he’d be going through the files and changing all names to his own.

 

“What does this mean for us?” You asked. Gabe’s eyes were closed, he seemed to be focusing on his breathing.

He had managed to come to terms with the fear of something going wrong. But this was bad. He thought Arkwright used people like pawns, instead he used people like they had no value at all. Trash he was willing to throw away to make a point.

 

“Well,” McCree began, reaching for some papers. He was cut off.

 

“It means we have no room for error. Whatever deal I thought I could make was a delusion. Arkwright is going to try and hurt the Herreros, on an extremely personal level.” He dragged his hands down his face. He looked at you, furrowing his brows.

You were both in danger. But now you were in even more danger, he couldn’t forgive himself for putting you in this kind of danger. On your first mission. What had he done?

 

He looked away, nodding to himself as he came up with a plan. “I want security doubled.” He said returning his attention to McCree. “I don’t care if you have to dress up as a waiter yourself. I want a complete list of security updates by," he looked at the time. It was already six in the morning. Damn it. You both needed sleep, you needed to be sharp. “I need that by 1300”

 

“Sure thing, Boss.” McCree gave him a salute and hung up.

 

Gabe pinched the bridge of his nose then walked over picking up and finishing his drink. He poured himself another and drank it. He leaned against the dresser, crossing his arms and looking at the floor.

“Gabe?” but there was no reaching him.

You considered offering options, not that you had many to offer. You’d be better off waiting till you got the updated report in a few hours. That wasn’t stopping Gabe from worrying.

No, this just wouldn’t do.

You grabbed his pillow and threw it at him, he caught it. Even in deep worrying thought the man was quick. He frowned at you, you shrugged.

“There is nothing we can do at this very moment, except sleep.”

 

He walked around to his side of the bed putting his pillow back in it’s place. You sank down till you were laying on your side.

He climbed in to bed, hitting the light dimmer, and getting under the covers. He laid on his back, stiff and unrelaxed. A frown still firmly in place, his eyes closed.

 

“Hey Gabe?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Thank you.” You whispered.

 

He turned on his side facing you. His hair falling over his eyes which he kept closed.

“For what?” he replied in a whisper as well.

 

“For lots of things.”

He could hear your smile, he opened his eyes to see it. Any attempt at having an icy exterior was melted.

“Such as?” His voice was softer now, his body relaxing. You could smell the tequila on his breath. Your buzz had faded during McCree’s call. You hoped his was present enough to lull him to sleep.

 

“For giving me a chance.” You scooted closer, pulling on hand out from under the covers, pushing his hair back. You didn’t pull it back under the covers, you let it fall between you.

 

“Hey, (Y/N)?” He brought up a hand cupping your cheek, running his thumb over your lips, tracing the smile you still wore.

 

“Hm?” You hummed, your eyes falling half closed.

 

“Thanks for making me feel like I have one.”

And then he kissed you.

 

His lips were softer than you could have ever dreamed. Like rose petals, or a dozen other lovely soft things your mind couldn’t remember at the moment.

It was such an innocent kiss, one you’d expect from your first crush in the schoolyard. So unsure but full of so many emotions that neither of you could find the words for.

 

Gabe pulled back, running his thumb again over your lips.

He couldn’t recall a time his heart felt so light, like he hadn’t been breathing full breaths up until this moment. Despite everything he’d have to deal with in a few hours, no matter what would happen, he would try to never forget how he felt at this exact moment.

 

He rested his forehead against yours

“I have wanted to do that for a very long time.” He admitted, admitting it almost as much to himself as to you.

 

“If that’s our first kiss,” you ran your hand through his hair again, leaning in to kiss him. This one was much shorter, but just as sweet. “And that’s our second. The third one after our date should be pretty great. If the first two were any indication.”

You both grinned. He wanted to steal that third kiss. He wondered what was considered kissing, and if you’d let him get away with it.

But the anticipation of knowing there would be another kiss made it worth the wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just to reiterate, I may have tense scenes, but this isn't that kind of story. I came here to write a happy Gabe fic and by God, that's my end game


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all had a nice weekend! Not a terribly exciting chapter, sorry ///orz  
> EDIT: frantically trying and edit after I post it. Then the site crashes.

You woke up alone in bed, your mind trying to sort through last night's events. You remembered that you had fought for your life and passed out from shock. Your hand ran over the scar. That’s one way to make sure you remember your first mission, get scars. You’ll never be able to forget it’s story.

Now that you thought about it, so much had happened last night. The most important being that chaste kiss. That wonderful soft sweet kiss. You touched your mouth, remembering how soft his lips were. You had to move your palm over to cover you mouth to keep an excited giggle from escaping.

 He said he’d “wanted to do that for a very long time” How long?

You heard Gabe speaking with someone in the living room.

“That’s a myth, they’re wasting our time.” Gabe scoffed.

 

You went to join the conversation. Looking through McCree’s hologram that was projected in front of Gabe, you smiled. Gabe sat on the sofa that was facing the bedroom. The scowl he was giving McCree vanished replaced with a smile. It was a tired smile, but warm and welcoming none the less.

 

“Afternoon, Reader!” McCree couldn’t see you, his eyes were still on Gabe. McCree knew you could light up a room, but you could light up Reyes’ face like a Christmas tree. His eyes darted down when Gabe’s eyes shot back to him. McCree tried to remain serious and not laugh at how oblivious the Commander was.

 

“I asked the Doc about it and she said that there’s been lots of experimentation, it’s possible they could have some version of it figured out.” McCree said, getting back to the subject. “But of course, her being one of the best and brightest, she’s having a few concoctions sent your way. She’s not willing to bet the farm on them, but it’s worth a try. We’ll have them delivered to you via some take out. Speaking of which, what’d y’all like for supper?”

 

* * *

 

You and Gabe decided after a week of gourmet five-star meals, there was nothing either of you wanted more than cheap pizza and even cheaper beer.

You didn’t ask for the beer, but you did get the pizza. It was a perfect palate cleanser, getting the taste of respectability out of your mouths.

 

Gabe spent the afternoon filling you in on what you slept through.

Security was being doubled. They were going to have to fly agents in and they’ll remain on the perimeter till that got the signal, then a full on tactical assault. If needed. Both of you held on to the hope that this was all just overkill.

 

According to McCree’s source, there was a rumor that Arkwright used Zombie Powder on his victims. Also known as Tetrodotoxin.

Tetrodotoxin is an extremely powerful neurotoxin, commonly found in puffer fish and other sea creatures. It causes a very wide variety of symptoms, the final one being death. There is no known antidote, at least not yet.

Gabe explained that there was a myth that originated out of Haiti. That this toxin, mixed with other ingredients, could cause someone to become a zombie. He explained that it supposedly slips the victim into a coma, their heartbeat so faint they are pronounced dead. In the myth, the victim would be dug up from their grave and sold into slavery. The victim has no memory and no freewill. They are people trapped in their own bodies who never know rest, peace, and can never disobey their captors. A living hell.

 

Dr. Zeigler had sent four vials of untested immunizations that arrived in their own securely sealed box that was placed in a pizza box. She was positive there would be no side effects.

She was not positive they would actually work, or even prevent anything that may be caused by the Tetrodotoxin.

 

“It’s bullshit. Racist bullshit at that. All rumors and folklore.” Gabe grumbled after finishing his explanation. “We’ll test them only because there will be no side effects. Otherwise I’d throw them out. But Ziegler will know if we’re lying. She always knows” he chuckled. You each did your own injections into your own thighs, rubbing the spots to make sure the fluid was worked into the muscle. It thankfully didn’t hurt too long.

 

You and Gabe then spent the rest of the evening organizing your notes. You made sure you knew everyone and their spouses name, what business they were involved in. Who fell in where in Arkwright’s hierarchy.

Mr. Herrero was on track to meet with Arkwright, but Gabe didn’t feel good about the odds. He explained how you would likely be pulled in to the private meeting. Some situation where he wouldn’t be able to defend you, you wouldn’t be helpless given your own skills.

You had to know when to drop the act, when you had to go from the Herreros to Agents of Blackwatch. Your best bet would be to get Arkwright alone. How you would achieve that was a mystery. Ideally you would get him alive, but based on the intel you now had, your main goal was to take Arkwright out of the arms business, one way or another.

 

You rubbed your eyes, the seemingly endless pages of text slowly draining you. You rested your face in your hands, your elbows propped up on the table. You closed your eyes, hoping a few seconds with your eyes closed would help. Gabe stood up and stretched, he saw you were struggling. He grabbed his holopad and after a few taps music began to play. Your eyes opened hearing the first note of a tango began to play. There wasn’t much room in the living room, the ballroom was a door away. Gabe held out his hand for yours, you took it and let him yank you to your feet. Who needed a ballroom? The force pulled you into him, you stood on your tiptoes to make up for the lack of heels.

 

It felt so good to dance again. Your smile faltered for a split second, remembering this would be over. In a week this would all be over.

The upbeat tango song ended and became a slow ballad. Gabe felt like he should have organized the playlist, he wanted to keep the mood light.

 

“What happened at the club yesterday?” You tilted your head to the side slightly, studying his face.

 

“There was a dealer in the bathroom. He tried to sell me roofies.” Gabe tensed at the memory, looking over your head as if he were seeing it play out in front of him. “He talked about putting them in girl’s drinks. He said he hadn’t made any sales that night. But I don’t actually know.” He wasn’t ready to say out loud what had really pushed him over the edge. The mere thought of you being hurt in any way, without being able to fight back. He had to squeeze his eye shut, forcing the thought out of his mind.

  
You let go of his hands, reaching up to cup his face, your thumbs brushing his cheekbones till he opened his eyes, meeting yours. You watched as he shook off the grim images his mind was painting for him, he came back to himself. It was like when the sun would become blocked by dark clouds, but slowly it shines through. Breaking through them, shining and bringing back warmth to everything again. Welcome back sunshine.

 

He smiled at you, still a tired smile warm smile, now with a trace of gratitude.

"Welcome back sunshine." You thought to yourself.

 

“I know you have doubts. Doubts about things I’ll never know or could understand.” Your smile was bittersweet. “The only thing I can offer is that you’ll never have to doubt me.”

You trusted him completely, with your life and more importantly your heart. No matter what happened, you trusted Gabriel Reyes, as a Commander, as a friend, and as something more that you couldn’t name yet. Even if it ended in heartbreak. You hoped he understood, you needed him to understand that he could doubt everything but he’d never have to doubt your faith in him. You needed him to understand.

And he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the 2 songs I imagined during this scene were:  
> Tangled Up by Caro Emerald  
> Stand By Me (cover) - Florence and the Machine  
> Let me know what you think! ilu!


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long delay. I've been unhappy with my writing latey. and life has been abnormally busy?!  
> But I think I know what I want to do next. Now i just gotta do the chapters in between ( ._.)

It was time.

The alarm didn’t need to go off, you had silenced it an hour ago knowing you wouldn’t be able to get any more sleep. The thoughts that had stampeded through your mind had felt so loud, thankfully only keeping you awake and not Gabe. You squeezed your eyes shut willing yourself to clear up any doubts, it was time to begin. With a deep inhale you pushed yourself up, disturbing the bed as little as possible.

You sat up carefully and rested your back on the headboard. You did a deep inhale through your nose, held it for a few seconds, then exhaled slowly through your mouth. You were back in control, forcing the worries and doubts down and back into their bottle for the time being. You risked a glance at Gabe. His breathing was slow and deep, you were glad you hadn’t woken him yet. You wanted to take a picture, taking a mental one would have to do. You tried to take in every detail.

His hair was always a mess in the morning, no one would believe you if you’d ever told them, not that you ever would. His lashes were long, a feature you’d only gotten to notice since you were no longer intimidated by looking him in the eyes. His eyes, God, his eyes. When he smiled and laughed they’d shine. Even when he put back on a straight face you could see them twinkle with something akin to mischief. His smile and laugh would instantly have an effect on you, it really was like being warmed by the sun.

Your heart fluttered in your chest, you couldn’t name the emotion you were feeling, you were certain it was several all at once. You placed one of your hands over it, like it was a weak flickering flame of a candle that was nearly burnt out. You tried to shelter it from a cold wind that was made of doubt and fear that was trying to blow through your very soul.

You let your eyes slowly close. Like the shutter of a camera, your mental picture now taken.

 

You quietly got up, gathered some clothes, and went into the bathroom to shower.

 

As soon as the door clicked shut Gabe opened his eyes. He let out a breath he had been holding. He had felt your watching him, he really didn’t know what to say. He got up, dressed, and placed the order for breakfast. He had a cup of coffee ready for you when you joined him in the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

You both went over every detail, every map, every name you had both logged over the last two weeks. You confirmed plan after plan incase the previous one fell through. You laid out the gear that you would both be wearing, and how it would be accessed in case of emergency. You to had each other’s back in every possible way.

 

Gabe glanced at the clock, it was now 1pm. You had to be down for hair and makeup. There was nothing more either of you could do aside from actually beginning the mission.

Gabe had been standing off to your side, looking at your notes over your shoulder. He’d been trying to get your attention for at least thirty seconds, but your eyes continued to scan over your words, absentmindedly biting your bottom lip. He needed to help you collect your things and go. Your hair was still damp from a shower you had taken earlier that morning, now in a tight ponytail keeping it off your shirt.

He grabbed your ponytail gently tugging your head back, forcing your eyes away from the page. You closed your eyes as you leaned back into it, letting your bottom lip go from between your teeth as you slowly opened your eyes looking up at him. It hit you both like a bolt of electricity that seemed to run through you to him, causing him to let go immediately. His hand flew to scratch the back of his head giving you an apologetic look. In the milliseconds you shared that stare, lurid ideas swam past the worries of the mission and surfaced in both your heads. Gabe cast his eyes over at the clock on the wall, you snapped back upright and closing your notes.

Your face hot in embarrassment, you glanced up at the clock. “Shit!” You jumped to your feet, racing to the bedroom to grab everything.

 

“Yeah, that was…why I…” Gabe said to himself since you were already in the bedroom.

 

You came out of the bedroom wearing a plush robe and carrying a case that held your jewelry in one hand, your heels held by the straps in the other. A large makeup bag with a strap hanging off your shoulder.

“Ok.” You said, all your thoughts back on the mission. “Once I’m done with this,” You said giving a half gesture to your face while trying to not lose your grip on the shoes. “it’s Mrs. Herrero till this is over.”

Gabe joined you in the living room.

“If you want too.” He hit the door button, letting is slide open. “I’m not playing Mr. Herrero till I get to the lobby. I’d much rather talk with you till then.” He grabbed the makeup bag off your shoulder and briskly walked through the door. He didn’t see your smile as you hurried to catch up.

 

You refocused, and began saying things out loud, reading them off your mental checklist. Your voice lowering as you went, you knew the area was secure but hearing it echo in the large ballroom was unnerving. Gabe stayed silent as you continued, placing your items on a luggage trolley he had brought up the night before.

You would come back up after getting all dolled up and do the smaller details such as jewelry and the hairpin yourself, not trusting any prying eyes of the salon staff or guests. The shoes you didn’t worry about since they needed the correct sequence of taps to reveal the blades.

Your dress was still hanging in the hotel closet, Gabe would help you in to it and be sure every weapon was properly concealed.

 

He hit the button for the elevator and smiled down at you as you looked up at the ceiling, still marking things off. You looked so serious for someone standing there in an oversized robe and hotel slippers, he couldn’t help but smirk. You felt confident that you had remembered everything, you nodded to yourself then met his eyes. He was laughing at you. The elevator doors opened, he pushed the trolley into the waiting elevator, then did a low bow, looking up at you with a wry grin.

 

You smirked. You wondered if you’d ever get to see this side of him again. This human you knew as Gabriel Reyes. Would he be Gabe when you came back up, or would it be back to Commander Reyes?

 

He still wore his pajamas, he looked so normal, so tangible. His hair was still a mess, the only comb being used that morning were his hands brushing it back. He still appeared so relaxed despite the weight of the day that had to be on his shoulders. You’d wished you could have had one more day of being normal people. Well, as normal as you both could be in your line of work. Another day of watching movies, laughing, dancing, anything would do if you got to see this side of him. A small hope you held in your heart flickered, like a candle that was always at risk of being blown out, but it fought to stay lit.

You were determined to keep that flame lit even if you were consumed by it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know what you think!  
> I hope you all have been well <3  
> ilu!


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BuildMeTheMoon more like BuildMeTheMetaphor, amirite?  
> I have a metaphor problem...  
> The song the lyrics are from is:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fsqhJcGbaEI  
> I also have a music reference/inspiration problem. I'm just full of problems lol

As your hair was rewashed with expensive shampoo and conditioner, you shut the world out. The employees of the salon knew when to stop talking and just guide their clients through the process like they were an automaton.

You were thinking. That thinking then became a decision.

You were done trying to hide your feelings. No more. That small flame you had carefully tended in your heart was done flickering. With each breath you took it worked like a bellows, fanning that flame. Your mind adding thoughts of how hard things **_would_** be, those negative thoughts like buckets of water being hurled at your heart.

But what about how happy you **_could_** be? What could be? What all were you risking on missing out on because you weren’t being honest? You still didn’t even know how he felt. Your heart thought it did, it was still trying to convince your mind.

Things are always hard. Life is hard, that’s why no one survives. Wouldn’t it be better to live your life knowing you listened to your heart as much as your gut and mind? **_Couldn’t_** it be better? **Couldn’t** this be something amazing? Wasn’t it something amazing? This indescribable feeling was amazing.

 

Your heart was no longer a flame.

It was a crucible. All your doubts, hopes, fears, and expectations were being melted down into that crucible. Your heart was now full of molten emotions that could be poured into the mold and reshaped, or even risked being spilled and wasted. You didn’t know, it was terrifying and thrilling. A white-hot heat radiated from your chest, you wanted to leap from the chair, this new enthusiasm making it hard to sit still. You were going to confess. Although confess made it sound like you were guilty, proclaim might be a better word for it.

 

“Mrs. Herrero? Mrs. Herrero, are you alright?”

 

You blinked in rapid succession, the name registering. You looked at the small woman who was holding your shoes, a look of concern on her face. You glanced in the mirror and didn’t recognize yourself. They really were professionals, you must have blindly followed their requests.

“I’m sorry, my head was in a whole different universe.” You said feeling embarrassed.

 

The small woman smiled at you, looking relived. She extended a hand showing you to the dressing rooms. “Would you like help changing?”

 

“No, thank you. I’ll be just a moment then ready for the setting spray.” You said standing.

You accepted your shoes and changed. Your slip hugged your body and ended just above your knees. You slid into the heels, winding the black ribbon up your calves then securing them with clasp. Gabe would help you with the corset, then you could handle it from there. All you’d have left to do is hook on the skirt of the dress and get your adornments in all the right places. You hoped you looked as good in it as the faceless model in the concept art.

You pulled your robe back on and rejoined the woman near the salon. She made sure to spray you in every possible direction with the makeup setting spray. With one last spritz, you were free. You gave her a generous tip, grabbing your things instead of another trolley, not comfortable using one you didn’t have time to screen.

You stepped into the elevator, the doors sliding closed as it slowly climbed to the top floor.

* * *

 

After you had left Gabe had put on some music, the room feeling too quiet without you. It was a massive playlist the pair of you had made together over the last few months. It didn’t have a theme, just songs you liked and wanted to share with the other.

He did another check making sure everything was ready. The music stopped and was replaced with the shrill ring of his holopad.

“Status update.” Gabe asked sitting down in front of the device.

 

“The cleanup crew is ready. I’ll even be putting in an appearance.” McCree said proudly, straightening the bowtie he had around his neck. He was far to muscular and rough looking to be a bellhop, but it would be a very short visit. “I want to see you a Reader off personally, maybe one last pep talk. Also want a peek at how you two got to live while you were away.” McCree tried to imply he thought the pair of you had finally talked it out. Or something more. Or were even at each other’s throats, who knew. He was a gentleman though, he wouldn’t pry.

 

“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t looking forward to the simpler things in life again, makes you miss the stale smell of the Mess Hall.” Gabe chuckled glancing around the expensively decorated room. “I think Reader is too. Maybe not the Mess Hall part.”

 

“The crew will make sure everything is wiped down, the Herrero’s will be no more than ghosts. Morrison and Amari have already okayed both of your readjustment vacations. As long as you get the reports in on time,” He said trying to sound gruff like Morrison. “of course.” He finished, slipping back into his southern drawl.

 

“Two weeks of living like a king, then a month to readjust back into one of the common folk. Not a bad gig.” Gabe shrugged. “Assuming we don’t get shot at.”

 

“So…, you and Reader getting’ along?”

McCree was a gentleman. But he was only human. What qualifies as prying anyway? “You both looking forward to this being over? In need of some time apart?”

 

Gabe frowned, his brows creasing. He hadn’t really thought about it in those blunt terms. Over.

This would be over. He knew it would end, but this closeness would be over?

Waking up with you? Over.

Sharing breakfast and coffee? Over.

Dancing? Over.

Forget being shot at, he felt like each thought was a cannonball hitting him now.

 

McCree regretted saying anything. He looked down at his wrist to a watch that was not there. “Well, it’s almost showtime. Reader should be done soon. And…”

Gabe looked back at McCree and nodded, his mind still elsewhere.

 

“Boss.” McCree couldn’t believe he was being put in the position of giving his superior advice, but clearly the man needed something. “You’re only young once and you’re never old twice.” McCree looked around his room, making sure he was alone. “It’s never too late to start living, and having good company makes it worth living.”

McCree was a romantic at heart, but he was still holding back. If Gabe and you couldn’t put your feeling in to words, there was no helping you. “See you soon.” And with that he hung up, not giving Gabe a chance to overthink it with an audience of anyone other than you.

 

As if the universe wanted to further push the point it seemed your playlist full of songs seemed to play songs about love, falling in love, and being in love. The songs had always been there. He just hadn’t been paying attention. Neither had you, really. Love songs had just been songs. Something to dance too, to jokingly sing the lyrics obnoxiously to the other’s delight. They were unintentional love notes with real feelings behind them.

Was this love? He had no idea, he had never felt it before, not like this. Did you feel like this too?

Gabe felt shaky. Not the shakes you get from fear, but similar to the shakes one would get from having too much caffeine. He felt like he was humming, the very air around him vibrating.

He was singing along to the different songs and dancing in place. He felt like he could float, he felt so light. The burdens of the mission couldn’t touch him. The burdens of Overwatch weren’t even a thought.

 

Gabe showered, blow dried his hair and applied product that would keep it in place. He shaved then trimmed his goatee. He had just finished when he looked at himself in the mirror. He was smiling at himself. It was like his reflection was happy for him.

 

* * *

 

Your heels clicked loudly in the ballroom as you hurried to the door. You were welcomed by music as the door slid open. You set your items down to be scanned for bugs, which quickly came back negative.

 

You walked in to the bedroom, you heard Gabe singing in the bathroom. You grabbed your dress up from the bed, shimming the corset section loose so you could easily get it past your hips as you pulled it up. You pulled the laces as tight as you could and then attached the skirt. You adjusted yourself where needed and looked in the mirror. You looked lovely, you felt like a princess in your own odd fairytale. You still needed jewelry, but you still looked so lovely. The previous song faded out the current song’s lyrics rang in your ears.

**_The wait is long, and heavy too_ **

**_Despite what you're accustomed to_ **

**_I know that life moves on, that's what scares me so_ **

You heard the bathroom door open, heart pounding in your chest you turned. The skirt of your dress catching up in a whirl of fabric.

**_Have no intentions of letting go_ **

**_Only us, no one in the world_ **

Gabe stood stunned in the doorway, he hadn’t heard you over his own singing. The sight of you took his breath away.

**_Only us, no one in the world_ **

He looked like the perfect Prince to go with your fairytale. He looked so striking in his costume, the deep red of his shirt making his green eyes seem brighter. He was still frozen in place, half way done buttoning his vest.

**_I better do something, move earth and sky_ **

**_And patiently, sweetly, with all of my mind_ **

**_I sing only for you_ **

**_To the beat of my footsteps in the night_**

“Hi.” You said softly, barely audible over the music.

“Hi.” He said, equally as soft.

**_Close your eyes and dream me home_ **

All you could do was smile at each other. A smile that hurt your cheeks and threated to make your eyes water from the pure joy you were feeling just from looking at each other.

 ** _“Forever mine, I'll be forever yours”_** God willing, you both hoped so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter, it's very soft(?) idk made me smile  
> Please let me know what you think. Thank you for reading  
> i hope this week will treat you right, you deserve it. ILU ALL VERY MUCH <3
> 
> EDIT:  
> Also idk if people on missions really get a re-acclimation period post mission, but in this universe, they do.  
> Any questions or stuff that doesn't add up, please feel free to point out. I don't mean to be confusing (>_<)


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all had a nice week and that this weekend is good to you <3  
> Next update might be a bit cause I want to write out the final chapters and not leave you all on a cliffhanger cause that is just pure torture.  
> I love you!
> 
> The song i mention: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ecM7_3rs5gU

The music was interrupted by the sound of a chime, both of you looked to the holopad to see a message from McCree saying he expected to arrive in half an hour.

 

“McCree is bringing in the cleaning crew. He’s even dressing up as a bellhop.”

Gabe stepped aside from the bathroom doorway letting you in so you could begin putting on your jewelry. He stood behind you, pulling at the laces of your corset, making sure not to pull to tight. You stood still, busying your hands with the laid-out jewelry before you. You picked up the ends of the elegant choker, bringing it to your neck and trying to clasp it yourself.

 

“Please tell me he’ll wear the cap.”

 

“He had on the bowtie, and you know how is about outfits. I’d be disappointed if he didn’t have the cap.” Gabe’s hands reached past yours, taking the necklace from you and clasping it together. You fussed with it, making sure all the gems were laid in place.

Gabe’s hands hovered for a brief second, doubting himself. Your eyes met in the reflection of the mirror, the spark shared between you two destroying his doubts in a flash. He placed one hand on your hip, as if he was going to pull you back against him. Your hand delicately fell into place on top of his. With his other hand, he brushed his fingers on the back of your arm, his thumb brushing over the faint scar only you two knew was there. He held your hand as if you were made of spun sugar. You watched entranced, his eyes locked on yours as he lifted your hand to his lips and kissed the back of it.

You thought you would to go weak in the knees. This was too much and still not enough.

 

“You finish what you have to do.” He said before placing another impossibly soft kiss. “Then, how about we get in one more dance?” You felt his smile, he still held your hand so close it blocked his lips in the reflection. Hearing and feeling his smile was possibly more wonderful than seeing it.

 

You put in your earrings, added the twinkling jewels to your hair. You ran your finger over the needle like end of the hair pin, just gently enough to not break the skin. I was indeed very sharp, you hoped you wouldn’t have to use it. You carefully placed it in your hair, removing the pin the stylist had placed in the salon. You pulled on the pair of black elbow length gloves, all you needed was your mask and your look would be complete.

You clasped your hands together in front of yourself, you were going to say something. You didn’t know what, but you were going to say something, anything to make it clear this was so much more than a mission. That he was so much more to you than you could explain.

 

Gabe was out in the ballroom, scrolling through the classical music playlist, unable to decide what song to dance to. It would not be your last dance, that he was going to make sure of. He didn’t care what he had to do. Whatever this was, he wanted it to last forever.

He heard the clicking of your heels on the ballroom marble and looked up. You took his breath away. It wasn’t because of the outfit, it was you. All of you, everything about you, your perfections and your flaws.

He loved you.

 

You felt a tightening in your chest as you watched him set down the holopad, giving it a few taps then the music began to play. It wasn’t the tightening in your chest you had felt from sadness, it wasn’t a shrinking feeling. He beamed at you, such a warm welcoming smile you wanted to see every day for the rest of your life. He held out his hand, yours eagerly grabbing it. The tightness in your chest was seemingly caused due to the lack of space, your heart felt like it was trapped, it was so full of joy and admiration it could burst.

You loved him.

 

He led you to the center of the ballroom, you both feel into your positions and began to dance.

 

“Are you nervous?” Gabe asked softly.

 

“About the mission? A little.” You admitted.

 

“Lean in to it. Embrace it. Don’t be brash, but if you can appear to believe in your lie, people are all the more willing to let you keep living it. We don’t know what all Arkwright will throw at us, but I think we’re ready.” he said giving you a encouraging smile.

 

You nodded, returning a smile.

A long stretch of silence fell over you. Neither of you knew what to say, only what you wanted to say. There was so much you both wanted to say, and so little time. The song changed to one you had both grown so found of. A simple song with a piano and violin, the pair of instruments that harmonized so beautifully it made the simple song feel as though it was being played by an orchestra. “Greetings love” was the basic title translation, it was so fitting.

You looked in to each other’s eyes, those joyous smiles back on your faces.

 

“Gabe.” You stopped dancing, your smile fading to a look of uncertainty. You brought his hands in front of you. You gripped them so tightly, as if he might slip away like smoke. “Gabriel.” You whispered like a prayer. You released his hands and cupped his face. “Gabriel, I…”

 

DING!

 

Both of your eyes widened as you recognized the sound. The elevator.

“There’s so much…and….I need…I…” You sounded panicked. You had seconds when you needed a lifetime.

Gabe gave you a bewildered yet sympathetic expression. He was too afraid to risk speaking, he wanted to hear what you had to say first.

Instead you crashed your lips into his, the icy grip of you panic melted by the smoldering kiss. You heard the dull thud of the elevator hitting its stop and another ding.

 

You let your hands fall to his chest “I’ve decided it’s going to have to be more than one date.” You murmured against his lips. You grinned taking a step back enjoying his expression then smugly turned to face the elevator.

 

A final thud and the hiss of air as the elevator doors began to open.

 

He cleared his throat, trying to recover. He stood by your side, leaning in “Well. _I’ve_ decided it’s going to be more than two.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many of you have reached out and it means so much to me ;3;  
> someone even drew art and I died. So my ghost has had to write all this. the good art killed me. the nice comments keep killing me. I'm on like my 65th ghost-life cause you all are so kind. How dare u.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooooo k. I know how this is going to end. I just gotta write it.  
> This is a short chapter, but like I said before. I want to finish it then post cause cliffhangers can be cruel.

“Well, don’t you two look like yer ready for one hell of a prom.” McCree grinned. He reached under his chin unbuckling the small strap that held his cap in place.

Of course he had the cap. He had the whole outfit, from the shined shoes to the ridiculous cap. He would have to had the cap custom made since any standard size would have been too small for a man of his size. He strolled over to the waiting pair of you, the team he brought with him split off and got to work without a word.

 

“I am sorely underdressed.” He said taking in the detail of Gabe’s outfit, sounding a little disappointed. He then focused his gaze on you, his eyes lighting up. “My goodness! Miss (Y/N) Reader, if you aren’t the belle of that ball, then everyone there is blind.” He placed his cap over his heart and grabbing your hand with the other. He didn’t dare place a kiss, he was beyond that kind of teasing for Gabe. He instead gave you a small bow.

“Well, I do declare.” You said in your best impression of a southern drawl.

 

He barked out a surprised laugh.

It was a very good impression.

 

“Boss, if you’d be so kind.” McCree tossed his cap at Gabe knowing he’d catch it. He gave you a firm tug and pulled you in to a very simple and very enthusiastic box step waltz to a tune that was only playing in his head, because it certainly wasn’t the one that matched the music that was still playing. He led you in to an underarm turn, urging you to spin a few extra times causing the skirt of your dress to twirl.

 

“McCree, have you been practicing?” You asked incredulously.

 

“I’m a man of many talents.” He said confidently taking his cap back from Gabe. “I know your basic waltz, quite a few line dances.” He brushed off his cap as if Gabe handling it had made it dirty. In a serious self-assured tone, he asked “You ever heard of the macarena?”

You and Gabe burst out laughing. McCree gave a small shrug knowing one day he’d get to show you two really cut loose on the dance floor.

 

“Oh!” McCree patted his chest then reached into his jacket and pulled out a beautiful black lace folded fan with a delicate chain. “This should complete your look” he flicked his wrist which caused the fan to snap open.

 

“What does it do?” You asked taking it from him. You slid the chain over your wrist, taking a moment to admire the detail before folding it closed.

 

“Keeps you cool, can obscure your face, goes with your dress.”

 

“It’s just a fan?” Gabe raised a brow, unimpressed.

 

“To believe your lies, ya gotta accessorize” McCree said defensively.

 

“You are ridiculous.” Gabe said flatly before cracking a smile.

 

McCree shrugged and replaced his cap, after tightening the strap he crossed his arms behind his back.

“Mr. and Mrs. Herrero, if you would please follow me. Your car awaits.” He gave you a smile, you could see it was an anxious one. Even he couldn’t pretend he wasn’t worried for his teammates. He was worried for his friends, be he also had no doubts you two would do Blackwatch proud.

It was a complicated feeling.

 

McCree walked you to the elevator. You and Gabe entered and turned to face him. As the doors began to close he gave Gabe a salute then shot you a wink.

Gabe laced his fingers in your hand, giving it a ‘everything is going to be fine. We’re going to be fine’ squeeze. You gave a ‘yes, we will’ squeeze back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be NSFW chapters, I promise. I just want to get the main story done.  
> I hope you all have a good weekend. I LOVE YOU!


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next update probably next week? depending on my week  
> Please let me know what you think!  
> Also I made a Twitter if you ever want to chat or @ me!  
> https://twitter.com/BuildMeTheMoon

“Mr. and Mrs. Gabriel Herrero.” a man with a booming voice announced as you and Gabe entered. It was like stepping back in time, as if Marie Antoinette herself would be the next guest to arrive.

The ballroom was massive with all of the details that would belong in a French castle. Tall marble pillars supported the room, large tapestries and paintings hung on the walls. As you looked up, you saw there was a second floor that encompassed the ballroom. The ballroom was a stage, the second floor was a viewing gallery so nothing could be missed. It seemed the only people who were wearing their masks were dancing. It reminded you of a high-class key swapping party, minus the sex you hoped.

Your eyes scanned the ballroom floor, couples danced to the music without a care. The masks made it very hard to identify anyone you may have known. You recognized a few silhouettes but gave up and focused on the unmasked crowd. There were so many people, some you had learned about others were completely unfamiliar. People were laughing and chatting away, totally unbothered by the fact the host of the party was a monster.

Did they know? Would they care?

 

“Gabriel!”

You were jolted back into your role by the voice of Mr. Andrew Hale as he called from the stairs.  He walked over, a hand extended, eager to shake Gabe’s. Mrs. Poppy Hale followed quickly behind, since her husband wasn’t gentlemanly enough to wait for her.

 

“Andrew!” Gabe shook Mr. Hale’s hand enthusiastically. You held on to Gabe’s arm, setting yourself up to be brushed off for being the clingy Mrs. Herrero. Which is exactly what he did. You put on your best dejected face, wringing your hands together, your mask hanging limply by a ribbon in your hand as Mr. Hale guided Gabe away to talk.

 

Mrs. Hale stepped in to your field of vision, she was smiling but there was something off about it. It wasn’t her mischievous smile, one you saw when she’d tell you of her schemes. Or even her sympathetic one, the one you saw when she pitied your love for Mr. Herrero.

It was tight and thin forced smile, it made her look older. No amount of plastic surgery could hide the face of someone who was in deep inner turmoil, she knew something. And that something was causing her true distress.

“Come now, I simply must show you the botanical garden!” She said with forced enthusiasm. Her eyes seemed to dart behind you as if she were making sure she would just be bringing you. You fought the urge to turn around. You cast a quick glance to Gabe who seemed to be having his own intense conversation.

Mrs. Hale shot a glance upward to the second floor, what she saw caused he smile to slip, her eyes shooting back to yours. Her smile slipped only for a second, but you saw. You felt the hairs raise on the back of your neck, like hackles on a dog, you felt someone was watching you. You were being watched and it was by a predator.

 

You searched Mrs. Hale’s eyes for a clue, but there was nothing but hidden fear.

“Lead the way!” You beamed, linking your arms you let her guide you along. The short walk did nothing to ease the tension. Mrs. Hale couldn’t even fake a conversation. She said hello to everyone that walked by, even the waitstaff, which frightened them as much as it did you.

She steered you to the back of the ballroom, she had a tight grip on your arm as if you were keeping her upright. Through a short glass enclosed breezeway that showed the cityscape down the mountainside, you walked into huge dome shaped room that was bigger than the ballroom.

You remembered seeing it on the maps you had gone over dozens of times. A massive greenhouse with tropical plants, areas dedicated to the different flora of different countries. It was beautiful, and surprisingly pleasant even though you knew most of these plants needed a humid environment. So many floral scents mingled in the air. Gardenia, peony, and jasmine were just a few you could pick out.

Mrs. Hale gave a quick glance over her shoulder, passing it off as saying hello to a couple who happened to be walking by but the grip on your arm became tighter. She quickly pulled you near some rose bushes, the scent was so thick it was almost overwhelming.

She leaned down, gently cupping a rose that was so crimson it was nearly black. You couldn’t help but think it would look lovely pinned to Gabe’s lapel.

“You simply must smell these. I wish I could fill my house with them.” Mrs. Hale said leaning down to smell it, pulling you down with her and forcing your face next to hers. You were so close your cheeks were nearly touching.

“Don’t trust him. Don’t listen to him. Don’t follow him. Don’t even breathe around him.” She said in a frantic rushed whisper. “Don’t even breathe-“

 

“All the roses in the world couldn’t compare to the beauty I have standing before me.” A high-pitched nasally voice cut Mrs. Hale off.

She tensed and stood upright, again pulling you with her. You both turned to see Maximillian Arkwright. His costume was white with silver trim. His shoes were so shined you could probably see your reflection. The accents of silver caught in the light making it look as though he had walked through cobwebs, though you were sure no one would tell him that. He had his arms wide open beckoning you both to him as if his mere presence was enough for you both to throw yourselves at him. He grinned at you both with his too white and too wide porcelain teeth. His tan made his face look out of place among all the white of his outfit. You knew he was naturally caucasian, and if anyone ever had the guts to stand up to him, they would tell him he had the look of old car seat leather that was running the risk of cracking. His face still seemed puffy, you wondered if he was allergic to the flowers and if he was, when he’d have the time to be around them long enough to be affected.

 

“Good evening Mr. Arkwright!” Mrs. Hale smiled at him, her grip on your arm now boarding on painful.

 

“Poppy, here among my roses.” He said with his eyes fixed on you. “But you seem to have brought me a flower gorgeous enough to rival my whole garden.”

The hair on the back of your neck stood up again. You knew it was him who Mrs. Arkwright was looking for earlier. She was clearly very afraid of him, and now very afraid for you.

 

“This is _Misses_ Herrero.” Mrs. Hale said, emphasizing misses hoping it would serve as any kind of deterrent.

It didn’t matter to Arkwright. He had made up his mind a week ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if. idk how to put it. I feel like my writing is stale, like it lacks life? I swear i'm not fishing for compliments, i'd really like to hear what you have to say. Good, bad, or neutral.  
> Thank you for even sticking with me, it means so much to know you all are out there choosing to read my mess of a story???  
> PS I LOVE YOU AND HOPE YOU HAVE A GREAT WEEK. I BELIEVE IN YOU AND AM PROUD OF YOU<33333333333


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can not explain how mad I am at myself for naming Arkwright "Maximilian" like I had his character concept before I got in to overwatch, but I knew the dang lore. I should have changed it while I could.

Arkwright ignored Mrs. Hale’s inflection.  
“You can learn a lot about a man by the woman he keeps.” He shot Mrs. Hale a disappointed glare before focusing back on you. “And I would love to get to know you. Poppy, go find Andrew, tell him we’ll be moving forward with my decision. Tell him to find me and bring the new boy.” His eyes kept looking you up and down as he spoke, he gave a shooing gesture to Mrs. Hale.  
She squeezed your arm then with a shaky exhale of breath she put on a smile and walked away without looking back.

“(Y/N), was it?” he took you hand and kissed the back of it. You were so thankful you were wearing gloves and didn’t have to feel him on your skin.  
“You make these roses look dull by comparison.” You met his eyes, then looked away, pretending to be flattered by his compliment. He kept your hand, with his other he snapped the bloom you had a been admiring with Mrs. Hale off. He placed it in your held hand by the short stem, his hand wrapped around yours. “Through a few modifications, they no longer have thorns, only the beauty remains.” He leaned in to inhale the scent, pushing your joined hands closer to your face, but giving you none of your space back. Having your space invaded, and you wanted to shrink away. You were absolutely repulsed by the man but held your ground.  
“These are my pride and joy, Munstead Wood. A type of English rose with a lovely scent, don’t you agree?” He moved the rose closer. “Go on,” he lowered his voice. “breath deep.”

Mrs. Hale’s panic whispered warning rang in your ears, but a different more prominent voice drowned it out. “Lean in to it.” Gabe had said, embrace the fear.  
You kept your eyes on Arkwright’s lifeless dull gray ones, bending at the waist and leaning low to give him a chance to admire your cleavage. The look you were giving him was a passionate one, one he was interpreting as lust. It didn’t matter how handsome Mr. Gabriel Herrero was he thought to himself.

If Arkwright had ever made any effort to think about someone other than himself, he’d have seen the look was something else entirely.  
You were going to put an end to this man, dead or alive. He was never going to get to look at another person with those predatory dirty dishwater gray eyes ever again. He was never going to hurt someone again. Tonight, you and Gabe were going to bring this pathetic man and his empire built on the bodies of countless victims crumbling down. You were marking him in your mind as a dead man walking.

He flashed a self-satisfied smile and left the rose in your hand, not returning you any of your space.  
If he wanted to play that kind of game, fine.  
Fine. You weren’t just going to lean in, you were going to throw yourself in to this act.  
You rolled the rose’s stem between your finger and thumb, smiling to yourself as if receiving this rose was the most sensual thing in the world. Reaching out you grabbed the lapel of Arkwright’s jacket. You slid your hand up, letting your fingers brush against his chest, stopping at the top of the lapel. You wove the stem of the rose through the buttonhole where it rested over Arkwright’s heart. You tentatively placed a hand over it, securing the rose and smoothing the lapel down. The dark crimson rose looked like a blooming blood stain right over his heart, a part of you wanted this to be foreshadowing. Something going right through his heart, ending his story once and for all. You looked at him through your lashes, hoping he’d fall for the act. Arkwright looked extremely pleased with himself, puffing out his chest with pride.

Someone cleared their throat, you let your gaze linger on Arkwright, letting him be the first to look away. Gabe and Mr. Hale stood about fifteen feet away. You weren’t sure how much they had seen, not that it really mattered. What mattered was how Gabe reacted, rather how Mr. Herrero reacted.  
Gabe looked extremely uncomfortable, shifting his weight from foot to foot as if he wanted to be anywhere but here seeing you and Arkwright flirt. His shoulders were rounded, slight slumped forward making himself look smaller which was quite the achievement given his stature. His eyes darted from Arkwright to you then to the ground. Seeing this pathetic display he looked like a different man, you slipped in to your role.

“O-oh! Gabriel, this is…um...” You stammered out, quickly putting your hands at your sides.

“Maximilian Arkwright. But I’m sure Andrew has told you all that.” He sneered at Gabe, reveling in his suffering. 

“Yes, Sir. Thank you very much for inviting us, I am really looking forward to-“ Gabe replied, extending a hand for a handshake.  
Arkwright cut him off, he glanced at Gabe’s hand and chose to ignore it. “You and I will have plenty of time to talk business, I assure you.” He turned to face you again, taking on of your hands and kissing the back of it, making the whole exchange much longer than necessary. Gabe managed to make himself look smaller, his eyes looking at the floor.  
“Miss (Y/N), I look forward to seeing you in the ballroom, shortly.” Arkwright walked away, Mr. Hale falling in line behind him. You and Gabe watched as they walked through the doorway, them both taking a moment to survey the room making sure you were alone.

“I’ll need to buy new gloves after handling the rose.” You hissed once Gabe closed the distance between you. You alternated rubbing the back of your hands, trying to wipe away the grime you felt Arkwright left with each touch.

“He seems to have taken quite a shine to you” he chuckled softly, taking both your hand in his and giving them a light squeeze. 

“If only we could both be so lucky.” You whispered. You gave Gabe a serious look. “I am leaning in.” you gave his hands a squeeze. You both knew you couldn’t risk speaking openly, the best reply Gabe could give was a nod and a firm squeeze of your hands before letting them go. You linked your arm with his and began the walk back in silence. The classical music sounded magical as it reverberated in the glass walkway leading to the ballroom. You both paused to look out over the mountainside and the city below. The soft sounds of stringed instruments began again, Caro Mio Ben, a piece you both had become quite fond of. Although you couldn’t think of any music you heard while spending time with Gabe that you weren’t instantly fond of.

“Shall we?” Gabe raised a questioning brow, as if you would say no. You untangled your arm from his, finding your mask in the well-hidden pockets of your skirt. Gabe helped you tie your ribbon, being careful to not harm your hair. You smiled up at him as he put on his mask. Gabe would remember how the twinkling red jewels caught the light, making your eyes seem somehow brighter. You were a little sad the original costume concept had changed. His mask now held one with a black ribbon as well instead of the original skullcap design, and no tricorn hat. It made his outfit no less stunning. 

Taking your hand in his, the reaper and his scythe walked to the ballroom floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> going to try and update again next week!  
> Let me know what you think!  
> PS I LOVE YOU AND YOU'RE DOING GREAT


	40. Chapter 40

The orchestra was exceptional, Arkwright had them flown in from New York after all, they had to be the best. While the orchestra changed their sheet music, some couples joined you and Gabe on the ballroom floor, other couples walking off and removing their masks. The men, a majority of which were much older than their dance partners looked exhausted, clearly very unused to any kind of exercise.

 

They began to play Sound Of Spheres Waltz by Strauss, you tried and failed to hide your excited smile. It was a piece you and Gabe had danced to so many times. The tempo changes made for wonderful training and you two had become experts. Gabe lead you into the dance, you both had practiced just for this moment. Each change of tempo was a chance for you to twirl, for Gabe to step back and show you off to the whole room like a piece of art.

From the second-floor balcony where Arkwright was watching the show, he thought you looked very much like one of his roses. Your dress like petals catching the breeze. He looked from you to Gabe, who he now saw as your thorn, one that needed to be removed. There was potential in Gabriel Herreo, but where was the fun in that. It had been so long since he’d had a proper fun time. He did know one thing and it was that he was keeping you. For how long, that depended on your reaction to his _persuasion_. He really did need to come up with a better name.

 

As the song came to a crescendo, Gabe gave you one last dramatic flourishing twirl. You would both would never admit to how caught off guard you were by the applause that followed, roughly nine minutes spent dancing, blissfully unaware of any possible danger. The ballroom floor had been cleared except for people who lingered on the outskirts, you and Gabe were given all the space they could manage. You wanted to throw yourself in to Gabe’s arms, hug him, kiss him. But you knew if everyone’s eyes were on you, it meant somewhere Arkwright was watching. You turned to the crowd and did a polite curtsy, looking to the balcony to see if you could find Arkwright. You spotted the rose on the lapel of his jacket, his face obscured by shadows. You smiled in his direction, Gabe followed your gaze then his eyes shot back down, choosing to instead smile at people who were still softly applauding. The orchestra began to play Slavonic Dances by Dvořák, Gabe grabbed your hand to bring your attention back to him. This song was much more measured and slow, letting Gabe hold you close. Once his back was to Arkwright, he gave you a wink, and that smile only you could find on his serious face. Your heart sank a little when you spotted Arkwright working his way to the ballroom floor.

“Lean in.” you thought to yourself. You met his eyes whenever you could, giving him a coy smile.

 

A brief pause and the shuffling of some sheet music later, Brahm’s Andante Ma Moderato began. Gabe slowed your pace, making you both more approachable. Arkwright took the bait and stepped forward to interrupt your dance. He wore no mask, seemingly not following the rules of his own party, but it was technically his party. You beamed at him, as if seeing him again was all you had ever wanted in the world.

 

“May I have this dance?” He smirked and held out his hand, he didn’t even glance at Gabe. It really did bother you that he didn’t seem to want to engage with Gabe at all, how you had become the main player in this made you uneasy to say the least. Pushing that fear aside, you eagerly placed your hand in his.

 

“I would be honored.” You barely had time to say before he pulled you into a waltz.

 

Gabe took a large step back, looking more dejected than ever. He removed his mask once of the ballroom floor and made his way over to Mr. Hale who handed him a glass of champagne which Gabe only pretended to take sips of, not daring to let the liquid touch his lips. Gabe watched you dance and smile, even playfully hitting Arkwright on the shoulder.

 

“He does this to all the new guys.” Mr. Hale said sympathetically. It was a mostly true statement. What Arkwright may have planned for the Herrero’s was a mystery, he just knew he had to play his part. As soon as Arkwright was done kicking dirt in Mr. Herrero’s face, he was going have a private chat with the couple. That’s was all he was told and all he needed to know. You really were a nice couple, it was a shame.

“Ah, that’s right!” He placed his empty champagne glass on a passing waiter’s tray, Gabe quickly placed his still full glass next to it. Mr. Hale then began patting his chest till he reached the correct pocket, as if he hadn’t rehearsed this series of events it in his head a four dozen times since Arkwright had handed him the damn thing.

“Welcome to the club.” Mr. Hale held out a black velvet jewelry box, Gabe eyed it over before accepting it. Inside was what looked like a metal watchband without the timepiece. It appeared to be different metals woven and fused together. It vaguely reminded Gabe of a bullet with its golden colored casing and copper colored jacket, which would be fitting given Arkwright’s business. Whatever it was made of, it was heavy and very well made. He removed it from the box, there was an inscription on the inside that read ‘Property of Arkwright Arms and Ammunitions’

Gabe’s brows raised in shock, he reread the inscription and gave Mr. Hale a uneasy look. “He really is about loyalty, isn’t he?” Gabe forced himself to laugh.

 

Mr. Hale held up his hand, pulling his sleeve down enough to show a matching band on his wrist. Gabe couldn’t recall seeing Hale wear his before tonight, but maybe it was something you only wore when you knew the boss would see it.

 

“I would put it on your non-dominant hand, Arkwright will have some paperwork for you to sign. And I assure you, it’ll pinch” now he was the one forcing himself to laugh. Gabe nodded, opting to wear it on his left wrist. He was ambidextrous, but that wasn’t anything he needed to share. It did indeed pinch, it was barely big enough but thankfully didn’t seem limit his range of movement. It was not a comfortable fit and he was going to take it off as soon as possible. Gabe rolled his wrist trying to adjust to his new accessory he looked up in time to see you and Arkwright walking arm in arm over to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how many chapters left, but I do have the main scene mostly written! I hope you all have a lovely weekend. Stay cool, hydrate, and ilu
> 
> Edit:   
> I'm not setting a next date actually cause if I put myself under pressure I'll let you all down.  
> ALSO I've read so many of your stories and you Al are SO much better at this than me. But you all are still so nice and I really appreciate it. I know this is just a fic, but idk, you all mean a lot to me (ಥ3ಥ) 


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the next chapter (mostly) written! I will update Friday!  
> let me know what you think!!!

“I see Drew has told you the good news.” Mr. Arkwright gave Gabe a smug smile and made no effort to distance himself from you, in fact you felt his grip tighten. “Follow me to my office.” He turned and pulled you with him, forcing Gabe to follow behind the pair of you like a servant.

 

Arkwright’s mansion was a maze, you and Gabe were both thinking he was trying to confuse you, leading you both deep and deeper in to a labyrinth.

Arkwright of course didn’t know you and Gabe had his entire layout memorized down to the air ducts. When you reached what you knew as his office, Arkwright surprised you both by going to his desk and instead of taking a seat, he opened a desk drawer and after a few beeps, two bookcases slid apart revealing a massive metal door with a pinpad next to it. Saying nothing, Arkwright dragged you with him and entered the passcode right in front of you. You held your free arm behind you back, signing Gabe the numbers with your fingers using sign language. A small alarm rang in your mind, why would Arkwright be so comfortable with you seeing the passcode? He either didn’t consider you a threat and he wouldn’t know you had just given it to Gabe or he didn’t think you’d ever be in a position to use it. The latter made your stomach clench.

But everything would be fine. Just an eccentric billionaire who has a panic room as his second office. Everything was going to be fine. The door slowly slid open with a hiss, once you were all inside Arkwright flipped the switch closing it behind the three of you with a heavy clunk as the locking mechanism engaged.

 

The room you entered was humid, you quickly figured out why. In the center of the room were three chairs. Two facing one large plush one. The two reminded you of very expensive versions of those desks at the academy, the ones with the little half desk that you could position in front of yourself for notes. They were hardly big enough for a notebook, and these expensive versions weren’t much different dimension wise. Instead of the cheap plastic covered particle board they were made of a dark red wood with, CEO ballpoint pens with ‘Arkwright’ in fancy script engraved on them inserted into a pen holder. On the back wall was a desk and chair that matched the one in the office you had just entered from. On either side behind the desk were closed doors, you guessed they lead to a bathroom and bedroom, assuming this was actually a panic room, those would be needed.

 

What was causing the humidity was built in to the right and left walls. What you had momentarily mistaken for extremely tacky counters were actually massive aquariums. Each about six feet in length and three feet in height that encompassed the front of and behind you, in each one was a small group of fish which weren’t very active but definitely alive. Instead of lids to the tanks, they were customized into planters, each tank lid holding a variety of different flowers, their root systems submerged in the waters. Some were in bloom, some wilted, others looked sickly and dead. This is why he always looked like he was suffering an allergic reaction you thought, all these flowers in this humid space. The room smelled like compost, the sickly-sweet smell of rot mixed with fish. It was unpleasant to say the least. How much time did he spend in here to have that reaction? He had a whole mansion, why stay in this humid room? Why keep this here?

Arkwright finally let go of your arm, walking to the center of the room. His shoes clacked on the floor, no carpet in the entire room. The tiling was odd, although everything about the room was odd. It was a checkered floor, each square was three feet. The white tiles were the same marble as that of the ball room, the others were gold or brass, you couldn’t be sure. Each chair was on one of the metal sections, probably to save the stone. It was an eyesore and “easier to clean up” you mused before giving Arkwright a radiant smile as he turned to face you and Gabe, his arms wide like the first time you met him.

 

“Welcome to my inner sanctum.” He glanced around the room before settling his eyes on Gabe and giving him his best salesman smile. “Gabriel, please take a seat.” He gestured to the chair with the desk on the righthand side. “Get comfortable.”

Arkwright was giving Gabe a genuine smile for the first time and it made Gabe’s skin crawl. Gabe eyed the chair, it looked like a normal chair. He gingerly sat down, watching Arkwright carefully. He leaned on his left side, making sure the desk wouldn’t be in his way if he needed to get up quickly. Arkwright’s smile was too wide and far too happy from Gabe to just sitting down. Something felt wrong, but he couldn’t risk blowing the cover. He tried to listen for the sound of anyone speaking in the two closed rooms, but only heard the bubbling sounds from the aquariums filters.

You were watching the exchange on the reflection of one of the aquariums, looking for any sign Arkwright might try something. Arkwright mistook this for interest in the odd fish inside the tank. Your eyes shot up not wanting to be caught staring, you focused on the flowers that were planted on top of the tank. Tea roses, they looked like miniatures of the rose Arkwright still proudly wore in his lapel. Their scent was stronger, you leaned in enjoying the sweet-smelling air that was untouched by decay and fish.

 

“This is method of control most enthusiasts don’t get to experience” he vaguely pointed at the exposed root systems of the plants. Some of the fish were nibbling the roots, they looked like they were wearing content little smiles between bites. Arkwright walked to his desk, pulling out a perfume bottle and a white cloth, you recognized it as a table napkin. “I enjoy controlling many things, and I am enthusiastic about even more.” Arkwright held his arms away as he spritzed the fabric with the perfume. “Not only am I an accomplished businessman,” he nods to Gabe as if to acknowledge he hadn’t forgotten why you two where here. “botanist, and collector of Tetraodontidae. I consider myself quite the ‘le nez.’” He said using a horrible excuse of a French accent. “or in layman’s term, creator of perfumes.” He joined you back at the tank, lifting the cloth to your nose with one hand, the other going to his pocket. “Go on, breathe deep. I’d love hear your thoughts”

 

Then everything happened all at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can google, it'll lead you to what i'm plotting. Some of you may remember and make the connection.  
> :3c (I think i'm clever, i'm just obnoxious)
> 
> PS ILU AND I BELIEVE IN YOU


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day late, but here!  
> Trust me? please? ps ilu
> 
> Edit: also I'll be rereading and trying to fix errors, sorry in advance ♥️

Tetradontidae. Puffer fish. Zombie drug. God, no, anything but this.

 Once the word registered in Gabe’s head, it was too late.

Gabe’s left wrist was slammed down on to the arm of the chair by an unseen force, before he even had a chance to react a paralyzing shock jolted through his body. He would have doubled over in pain if he could move. The electric shock ran from the soles of his feet to his upper abdomen and left side where he had been leaning on his arm. Everywhere that touched the chair was being shocked, the pain pulsed in waves. It was like being attacked by thousands of fire ants from the inside out. The physical pain didn’t compare to the despair he felt as he watched as the light behind your eyes dim and disappear, your face settling in to a blank emotionless expression. Your unfocused eyes were looking right at Arkwright, but Gabe didn’t think you were seeing anything.

 

Gabe tried and failed to yell, the noise died in his throat but it was enough to get Arkwright’s attention. Arkwright’s smile became his too wide one as he watched Gabe grimace in pain, unable to speak. Gabe’s right arm wasn’t touching the chair, he groped at his left arm, trying to lift it from the chair, but it was as if he was shackled to it. The mixed metal band, the God damn tacky bracelet that was too tight and had total contact around his wrist.

 

“Save your strength, Herrero.” Arkwright left you where you were and walked over to the plush chair Gabe was now held captive in front of. He delicately draped the white cloth over the back. It stood out in stark contrast on the dark brown leather. “No amount of muscles will be helping you out of this situation.” Arkwright giggled to himself as he pulled out a small remote from his pocket. It had two buttons and a dial that looked like it still had a way to go before it was at the maximum power. Gabe ignored him, desperately trying to move the band so he could unbuckle it.

 

“Ah-ah-ah” Arkwright tutted, he now held the remote in both hands and twisted the dial to the right. Gabe folded over in pain as much as he could with only his right side free. It felt like minutes but in reality, was a few seconds Arkwright twisted the nob back down to it’s previous setting. Gabe groaned and held himself up by bracing his right hand on his leg, being sure not to touch the chair. He kneaded at his thigh, through the waves of pulsing shocks he hardly felt it. His muscles were in a constant loop of tightening and untightening, any signals his brain was sending as he tried to take back control of his body were useless. Gabe glared at Arkwright who continued to smile as he said “Good boy.”

 

“Why. Are you doing this?” Gabe’s voice was strained, he was adjusting slightly to the pain, but it was still a struggle.

 

“A handful of reasons.” Arkwright said nonchalantly. “It will be cliché to tell you everything, but I must admit, I don’t see you getting out of this.” He giggled to himself again. “Firstly, I wanted to try my new toy and I am very pleased with the results.” Arkwright walked close to Gabe but stayed out of arms reach. “I hate to be cliché and tell you all of my plans, but I don’t foresee you ever leaving this room anytime soon, so why not?” He gestured to the band that had Gabe’s arm pinned to the chair. “This is made from a combination of metals as you can see, that was it can be magnetic and conductive of electric, hence the sensation you are now suffering. The charge runs from that metal plate these chairs are conveniently placed upon. A combination of advanced EMS and electric shock, I won’t bore you with the details. But just know even if you were able to break free and stand, your legs should give out.”

 

Gabe risked a glance back over to you; his body was on fire by his heart felt like a cold stone. You hadn’t moved, you barely even blinked and when you did they were slow and purposeful. Like your body was running on bare minimum autopilot. Arkwright followed his gaze. “The second reason I’m doing this is because of her.”

Gabe’s eyes shot back to Arkwright who was now walking to his desk and digging in the top drawer, he found what he wanted, it was a stethoscope.

“(Y/N), take off your gloves.” He said it as if he were talking to a child. Gabe squeezed his eyes shut, using every ounce of strength he felt he still had control over and tried to move again. Nothing happened. He opened his eyes to see you had dropped your gloves on the floor. Arkwright held your wrist, monitoring your pulse.

 “My extensive personal tests have shown it is only affective when inhaled, so far, at least. I haven’t tested it on men yet, but I don’t doubt it will have the desired effect.” He put on the stethoscope and held it to your chest, a little fast, but steady. “Good.”

He took a step back and slapped you hard as he could across the face.

“DON’T HURT HER!” Gabe roared.

You blinked a few times then slowly turned your head back forward, resuming looking ahead at nothing, as if nothing had happened. Gabe’s eyes began to sting with tears as he watched the your cheek become dark with red splotches.

Arkwright laughed and looked at Gabe “I suffered more than she did.” He shook the hand he had just hit you with as the numbness began to fade. He held the stethoscope to your heart, it was racing but you showed no outward signs of stress, aside from where you were slapped. You hadn’t lost any color, you were steady on your feet, good signs so far Arkwright thought to himself. He lifted one of your arms, extending it fully then let it go. It lingered then slowly floated back to your side, no resistance yet not a ragdoll style reaction.

“Wonderful!” Arkwright said clapping his hands. You blinked at the sudden sound but your eyes stayed looking straight ahead. “She may just be my best work yet!” he sounded giddy, as if you were a toy.

 

“Mr. Arkwright,” Gabe paused trying to gather himself, he tried to readjust himself in his seat but his hips wouldn't budge, it was no use.  “I can get you dozens of girls. Hundreds if need be.” Gabe’s mouth was so dry from adrenaline, he hoped he sounded calm, because he was anything but.

 

“What was I saying?” Arkwright asked himself, ignoring Gabe completely. “Right. I’ve found it doesn’t work well when ingested. And most skin types can’t seem to absorb it well. It causes a very unsightly rash, and the Arkwright name is not known for bad products.”

“Mr. Arkwright,” Gabe’s voice cracked. “I will do anything. Please. Let her go. I will do anything, I will give you anything” He felt so powerless. He was powerless. How could he let this happen to you?

 

What a wonderful day this had been so far, and the night was still so young Arkwright thought to himself. Breaking people was truly one of his favorite things in the world, and he was going to make sure Gabriel Herrero would be in a million pieces before he was done with him.

Arkwright placed his stethoscope on his desk then returned to you, yanking your arm and pulling you to the center of the room and turning you to you face Gabe.

 

“That’s where we are at an impasse.” Arkwright said turning to face Gabe. “The third, and most important reason I’m doing this is because I can. And I will.” He stood behind you, resting his hands high on your side, squeezing hard enough he could feel your ribs through the corset. Gabe’s eyes darted from his hands to your face, looking for any sign you were ok. You looked so empty.

 

“(Y/N), I would love to put on a little show.” Arkwright said as he leaned his chin on your shoulder, tilting his head down to look at your cleavage, his hands slithering down your sides. His wandering hands settled on your hips, feeling the small hooks that held on the skirt of your dress. Arkwright’s eyes flicked to Gabriel’s face, which was drained of color making him look like a corpse. “Remove your skirt.” He stepped aside to watch, his gaze alternating between you and Gabe.

 

Staring vacantly ahead your hands obediently found the clasps, making short work of them and letting the skirt pool at your feet. Arkwright walked around you, taking in every newly exposed inch. The laces of your heels crisscrossed over your calves. The slip you had on under your corseted top was riding up, barely covering you, much to Arkwright’s delight, and Gabe’s abject horror.

If the electric shocks hadn’t been keeping Gabe down, he would have aready broken his wrist trying to break free. He had no plan, he just need to be between Arkwright and you. He had to help you, save you. He had to get to you.

“(Y/N), please, look at me.” He choked out. Your gaze slowly drifted in his direction.

 

Arkwright took a large step, blocking your view. He held his face in both his hands, forcing you to look at him. “You will listen only to me. You will obey only me. You belong to me now.” He let a finger trail down your neck.

Your eyes showed no recognition of his words, you just slowly blinked looking into his cold eyes.

Arkwright nodded to himself more than to you and recomposed himself before looking back at Gabe. “Have any question’s you’d like her to answer?” it was taking every ounce of resolve that Gabe had left to stay calm, to not spiral into panic. Arkwright walked over to the plush armchair, where that towel damn still rested on the chair’s back, like it was just a simple cloth and not the tool of a monster.

Gabe opened his mouth and closed it. He was powerless and speechless.

 

“Nothing?” Arkwright sounded disappointed. He sat down in the chair across from Gabe and turned his eyes back to you.

“(Y/N), come here.” You walked over beside him, all of your movements looked as if you were stuck in slow motion, you stood beside his seat, looking straight ahead at nothing. “Sit in my lap.” He patted his lap with one hand, the other reaching out to pull you close. “Don’t be so stiff. Here.” He took your arm and draping it across his shoulder, setting your other in your own lap. He shifted till he felt you were comfortable enough in his lap, he then used both his hands to hold you even closer. “Since Gabriel doesn’t have any questions, I’ll ask the burning one.” He looked square at Gabe, wanting to take in every detail of his anguish. “(Y/N), do you love Gabriel?”

Gabe’s heart dropped to his stomach, it was your response that caused it to drop down to the very pits of Hell.

You still stared off into that faraway place, yet without a second of hesitation, even in your stupor, your answer came quickly and clearly. “Yes.”

Arkwright didn’t think his smile could get wider till he saw Mister Gabriel Herrero collapse in his seat, whatever strength he had been clinging to abandoning him all at once. It was like seeing a great stallion being broken, his spirit stripped and the life beaten out of him. This once proud stallion was going to have to be euthanized. Despite literally having an arsenal at his disposal, he was going to watch this one die of a broken heart, such a rare way to go these days.

 

Gabe hung his head; the pain of the chair was nothing now, he felt as if his heart had shattered into ash. He did this. He let this happen. He let himself fall for you, he let his feelings get in the way of a mission. Now you both may die. He would choose to die a thousand times in a thousand different ways if it meant he could save you. This was his fault and he’ll never be able to tell you that he loves you too.

 

Arkwright made a tutting sound. “How unfortunate for you, Gabriel. Do you feel the same way?” He kept his eyes on Gabe, softly patting your bottom absentmindedly while he waited for some reaction.

 

No. This was Arkwright’s fault. Gabe wasn’t going to get to tell you he loved you and it was Arkwright’s fault.

 

 When Gabe finally lifted his head back up, there were tears trailing down his face. He did not appear broken, he looked like a different man completely, causing Arkwright to raise his brows. If he didn’t have total faith in his restraint system he would have been very afraid for his life. The hatred in Herero’s eyes would have frightened any smart man.

 

“Do you have an antidote?” Gabe asked in a monotone voice, his gaze looking for any signs that Arkwright was lying.

 

“Of course.” He laughed, but it sounded less genuine. Gabe knew he was telling the truth, it’d be too risky to not have a cure.

Casting a you a quick glance he said “Go on, let your hair down, we’ll be here a while.” In a teasing tone but you took it literally. Your hand raised from your lap pulling the hairpin from your hair. A few jewels fell to the floor, neither of the men spared them a glance. Your hand lingered in your hair, you weakly brushed your fingers through it, working more of the jewels loose, a lose fist gripping the hairpin.

 

“Maximillian,” Arkwright felt his eyebrow twitch at being addressed by his first name, unimportant people don’t get to use name. “You will let her go. Or I _will_ kill you.” Tears still ran down his cheeks, but it was as though he had divorced his emotions. Heartbreak and rage were two completely different feelings, and he was only feeling one. It was almost as if Gabriel Herrero had completely disappeared and was replaced by someone who would actually kill someone with his barehands. Again he wondered if his device had failed, that any second Herrero would launch himself at him and strangle him, or worse.

The moment passed.

 

Arkwright let out a reedy laugh, releasing the tension that had built in his chest, his grip on your hip tightening possessively. Arkwright felt you shift slightly in his lap, your grip on his shoulder loosened for a moment before returning. He didn't dare break eye contact, that was hat a sign of weakness, and in this moment Arkwright had never felt more powerful. “Tell me, Mr. Herrero,” Arkwright tilted his head back ever so slightly so he could look down his nose at Gabriel. “What have you learned this evening?”

 

“What I’ve learned?” Gabe’s voice was low and steady, he still looked like a cat ready to pounce, then suddenly his body language changed completely. Awkwright’s grip on your hips would have been painful if you could even notice. A huge grin split on Gabe’s face, as if all of the answers he had ever wanted had just come to him. “I have learned a few things. I’ve why your father didn’t name you Junior. He knew you would be a monumental disappointment undeserving of carrying on his name.” He began to laugh as he watched Arkwright’s face contort into one of anger. Arkwright’s tan taught skin not was so red he looked like a dried cranberry.

“The most important lesson I’ve learned in all of this,” Gabe’s eyes twinkled with new tears, they were joyous ones now. “is _never_ underestimate a woman.”

 

Arkwright’s face rapidly changed from anger to confusion. Suddenly a cloth covered his nose and mouth, he was about to whip his head away, the hand that could reach his mouth gripping your hand roughly. He then he felt a searing sharp pain stab into his neck. He couldn’t see, but he felt blood begin to trickle down his shirt. His eyes shot around in panic till they landed on your face. Your iron hold left him with the option of struggling and risk whatever was stabbing into his neck being driven deeper or getting a dose of his own poison.

 

“Go on,” You snarled, baring your teeth. “breathe deep.” You pressed the blade of your hairpin harder into his neck, drawing more blood. Arkwright’s eyes were wide, and for the first time in his spoiled and sheltered life, he was afraid. No amount of money in the world would save him in this moment. He began to panic, inhaling quick desperate breaths through the cloth. You felt his grip over your hands go slack then fall into your lap. You dropped the cloth, now using your free hand to drive a thumb roughly into the underside of his jaw, which elicited no reaction.

“Sit and stay.” You instructed as the adrenaline began to desert you. You patted down his chest, finding the remote that was still restraining Gabe. You staggered to your feet and hit the power button releasing him. You had intended on throwing yourself into his arms, but your legs gave out and you fell to your knees. You watched through blurry eyes that began to brim with tears of joy as Gabe unclasped the bracelet and threw it across the room, then falling to his knees and pulling you as close as he could. He leaned back, reaching his trembling hands to cup your face, his warmth melting away trace Arkwright could have left behind. Your one cheek was swollen, but that would fade. He searched your eyes, making sure you were still you, that you were alright. He then placed his hands on your shoulders leaning you back to look you over for any unseen injuries that may just being near Arkwright may have caused. Seeing nothing, he then wrapped his arms around you placing a flurry of light kisses on your forehead. You blinked away your tears and cupped his still worried face in your hands, the trails of his tears still damp on your palms. You gave a broken laugh then crashed your lips against his. He closed his eyes and deepened the kiss till you both had to come up for air.

Gabe hugged you again, you buried your face against his chest inhaling his scent. Gabe’s mind was racing, he didn’t know what to say. And then he did.

 

“Hey,” Gabe began. You looked up at him to find him smiling one of the softest most love filled smiles you’d ever remember seeing. “would you like to go on a date sometime?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man. I really really hope you all don't feel disappointed. Like I felt like it was a good idea but ya'll probably could do better. I'm happy with it, but I'd really like to know what you think
> 
> Also this isn't the end! I have a few feel good chapters planned before this is complete. I will deliver that promised smut  
> Also that "thumb into the fleshy underside of your chin" moment? I have no idea if that's a thing I just did it to myself and it hurt real bad... ( ._.)
> 
> Any questions you feel I haven't answered? Plot holes that need to be filled? I'm ready to try and fix those mistakes or explain them in following chapters!  
> I hope you all have a good weekend I LOVE YOU!!!


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter things will be explained and I'll make good on a promise :3c

Mrs. Poppy Hale felt sick to her stomach as she watched Arkwright lead you and Gabe away from the party. She had stayed back and out of site, not wanting to draw any attention. She wanted to slap her husband across the face, she wanted to spit and scream, and claw out his eyes. He was an accomplice. She knew he never wore a band given to him by Arkwright, she didn’t know what this could mean but she knew enough. She knew her new friend was in danger. She didn’t really know what her husband did with or for Arkwright. Andrew would return home after a day spent with Arkwright exhausted and pale, his thoughts were somewhere else completely. Annalise and she had talked about it often at their lunches. Poppy knew Arkwright was evil, that girls had gone missing from parties from his parties. Ones she had liked but didn’t consider friends. She did think of you as a friend, she didn’t get to spend enough time with Mr. Herrero to know if he was going to make a deal with the devil and you’d be the bargaining chip.

She was being complicit in her own way. Her stomach churned, a wave of self-hatred induced nausea becoming too much. She had to act fast.

 

She began to weave her way through the crowd, fury and determination driving her forward. She bumped in to multiple drunk couples, some cat calling and shooting insults. It didn’t matter. Nothing mattered except keeping you safe, no matter what happened to her fake happy life. She wasn’t going to let another girl go missing. She took off her heels and hiked up the skirt of her dress, she ran to the chauffer’s station and demanded a ride home. The chauffeurs knew who she was and knew of her importance. The man at the small booth where the keys were kept was so caught off guard by her outburst he dropped the walkie talkie before scrambling to pick it up and call her a limo. He stammered out an apology that he couldn’t give her the car keys without Mr. Hale, but she wasn’t listening.

 

She scrambled into the back of the vehicle, pulling the door shut then shouted to the driver.

“Take me to the police station!” the rolled up the privacy partition. She grabbed the built-in phone and dialed 911, her hands were shaking and her feet hurt but she was doing the right thing.

 

“911, what is your emergency?”

 

“I believe someone is being kidnapped. She’s in danger.” Poppy was speaking so fast she didn’t pause to breath. “Her name is (Y/N) Herrero, her-“ Poppy clawed at the air not wanting to say husband, she wasn’t sure what Gabe was at this point. “her date went with her with a dangerous man. She isn’t safe!”

 

“Ma’am. I need you to slow down. Please say their name again and where is their location.” The operator said calmly.

 

“Her name is (Y/N) Herrero. She is in danger at Arkwright Mansion.” Poppy forced herself to say it slowly, but through gritted teeth.

 

“I’m going to put on my supervisor. Please stay on the line” The operator now sounded flustered, which made Poppy’s heart beat faster. There was a small beep then what sounded like someone picking up a phone. “Ma’am, please repeat what you told me.”

 

“(Y/N) HERRERO! Time could be running out!” Poppy snapped, her free hand gripping her skirt so tightly it risked ripping the fabric.

 

“Mrs. Hale,” A calm voice with a southern drawl began. “I’m sure you’ve had a hell of a night, but it is imperative you tell me everything you can about the Herrero’s location”

 

“I…” Poppy suddenly couldn’t speak. How did this man know who she was? How did he know who the Herrero’s were?

 

“Poppy? I’m told you’re heading to the police station, you’re doing the right thing. I will personally make sure you are safe, but I need to know everything. _Now._ ” The way he delivered his demand gave her goosebumps. What the hell was going on? She shook her head hoping that if you were saved, she’d then get answers. You were the priority.

 

* * *

 

Poppy told McCree everything she could as quickly as she could. Still staying on the phone with her he issued the red alert. The entire mansion was surrounded, no one would be going in or out for hours. He reassured Poppy she’d be safe at the station till he got there, which may be a while. He had to make sure you and Gabe were safe, he’d tell her as soon as he could, if he could. Overwatch had already corralled all the guests, taking names and statements.

Mr. Andrew Hale folded like a cheap suit, telling them everything, as if being caught freed him of all his burdens. He told them Arkwright had a panic room in his office, where to find the access button, but that he did not know the code. He did know one false password entry would keep the door locked for a week, unless opened from the inside. McCree was briefed on all this during his hurried walk to Arkwright’s office.

“No sign of Arkwright or the Herrero’s” the agent told him as he half jogged to keep up with McCree. “We assume he has cameras on the whole mansion, but at this point we don’t know what else to do.”

 

As he entered the room McCree took off his hat and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to think. “What would Gabe do?” he mumbled to himself as he looked at the massive door.

 

“Count on his team” Genji replied and moved to stand next to McCree. He wore what an oversized jogging outfit which hid his cybernetics. His hood was up and he wore balaclava which didn’t do a very good job of hiding his faceplate, but it worked in a pinch. Agents cast nervous glances his way but were all forcing themselves not to stare.

 

McCree replaced his hat and nodded. “Give us the room.” Agents shuffled out, Genji closing the doors behind them. McCree rubbed his face with his hands and tried to think.

“I believe in them.” Genji said so quietly, even prying ears would have missed it.

McCree peeked at him through his fingers then letting his hands drop and settle on his belt buckle. “Deep down, me too.” McCree chuckled. “But if we don’t follow some basic protocol, Morrison’s fit might be worse than death.”

 

There was a sharp hiss of compressed air, without even thinking Genji and McCree pulled their weapons and distanced themselves from each other. They heard the sound of heavy gears and another hiss as the door slowly slid open. McCree had his gun trained on the door, he knew he should call the other agents for backup, but protocol be damned. If Arkwright did hurt either of you he was a dead man walking. Genji’s hand was on the handle of his blade, but he held on to the small hope that he wouldn’t be needing it.

 

Slowly as the door slid back, you and Gabe stood, hands half raised knowing your teammates would be jumpy.

 

“Having a nice night Mr. Herrero?” McCree was grinning but his hold on his gun tightened, ready to aim if he saw movement. He watched Gabe for any indication the pair of you were still in trouble. One side of your face looked swollen, but overall you both looked fine.

 

“Alpha Charlie.” Gabe replied lowering his hands. All Clear. McCree felt like the world had just been lifted off his shoulders. McCree walked over to you, holding his hand out for Gabe, who surprised you all by pulling McCree in to a hug. “Good job,” he patted his back before letting him go. “Morrison won’t have to chew you out.” He looked down at you. “Us, on the other hand.”

You and Gabe showed McCree and Genji Arkwright’s safe room, giving them the run down of what happened knowing you’d have to send Commander Morrison a first draft detailed report in the next 72 hours. Arkwright sat limp in his chair, awaiting commands or to be given the antidote for his poison.

 

“Well, you both have a month to get yer story straight.” McCree shrugged. “I believe protocol calls for the pair of you to become ghosts.” He handed you both a thick envelope, based on the shape you were certain it was cash for the next month you would both be on the run.

 

“The Herrero’s are dead.” He pulled out a ring of keys from his pocket and dangled them in front of you both. “May they rest in peace.” He smiled and dropped them in to Gabe’s waiting open palm. “

 

“I will show you were you are parked” You could hear the smile in Genji’s voice.

 

“Don’t be strangers now.” He winked at you then went to open the doors. Agents flooded in and moved around the four of you as if you were stones in a river. They were instructed to do their jobs, they could gossip later, and they would. As you both followed Genji to your car, you couldn’t help but let your fingers brush against each other.

Despite the safety risk, which felt small compared to the night you both just had, you held hands the whole way to the safe house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions? Comments?  
> I have a tumblr and twitter! Talk to me! Tell me your ideas! Your thoughts!  
> ALSO HEY I LOVE YOU AND YOU MADE IT THROUGH ANOTHER WEEK! LOOK AT YOU GO!
> 
> Edit: in case anyone was worried, this is not the end!


	44. Chapter 44 -NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anything is unclear P L E A S E tell me.  
> This is the longest chapter i've done, the next chapter and likely the last, will be an epilogue where I hope to tie up a few loose ends.  
> I am like Tinkerbell, if you don't clap I'll die  
> booing can count as clapping too. I need feedback. PS ilu♥️

“At first, everything felt like I was watching it through a tunnel, or one of those fisheye lenses.” You swirled the ice in your glass, busying your hands while you forced yourself to remember details. “Everything looked small and far away, but slowly it seemed to zoom in till everything looked normal. I felt the slap,” You held your chilled glass to the cheek that had been hit, the swelling and pain gone after a few pills from the medkit, the memory would sting for a while. “I was able to tap my feet and wiggle my toes, I could feel it. I knew I couldn’t risk him knowing, I had to play along. So I did. I just had to hope I didn’t imagine it, because once he told me to take off the skirt…” You trailed off, you finished off your drink. You closed your eyes, the burn of the alcohol warmed your throat despite it being chilled. It was a cinnamon whisky that gave you a moment of warmth before the chill of fear spread through your gut again. You got up to make yourself another drink. What mattered was that you felt it. _You_ opened your eyes and stood on _your_ legs. No commands. You were in control.

 

You explained that despite Gabe calling the Tetrodotoxin bullshit and brushing it off, you looked up the symptoms, you read the stories. You had a vague idea of how to act if you needed to act. You were terrified when the effects of Arkwright’s concoction worked on you. You had felt his touch but couldn’t react. You heard his words and even if you had wanted to disobey, your limbs moved on their own. You were a living doll, it was horrifying. You had felt trapped in your own body, forced to see the world but not be a part of it. Whatever Dr. Ziegler had made worked, but not instantly. Gabe explained that Dr. Ziegler was collaborating with another doctor on the antidote. While she was unsure of the results, a Doctor Moira O'deorain was extremely confident. You wanted to ask why a doctor would have knowledge about something like a brain washing drug that could create human slaves, but for now you pushed those thoughts aside.

Gabe was seated on the couch tapping away at his laptop, writing everything you said down. He watched you as you fixed yourself another drink, studying your movements. He saw your hands shake as you poured, it was a slight tremor, but he saw. He quietly closed his laptop and set it aside.

 

“I think that’s enough mission talk for tonight.” Gabe ran his hands through his slightly damp hair. You had both showered and gotten in to comfy clothes. In the car you were provided with suitcases of civilian clothes, some basic groceries, and secured laptops and cellphones. “If Morrison wants more, he can harass us tomorrow.” Gabe joined you at the small bar pouring himself a drink of the same cinnamon whiskey, letting his fingers brush over yours as he took the bottle.

You took a large sip of your drink, closing your eyes and exhaling slowly, the burn of the cinnamon washing you in a wave of warmth again. Then another wave of warmth as the alcohol spread through your body. Gabe stepped back till he was half seated on the armrest of the large couch and he sipped his drink. The silence was comfortable, but something needed to be said, it felt overdue and too soon and yet too late all at once. It didn’t need to be said, you kind of had said it but it couldn’t be said enough. It was how it was said and when it was said that made you so damn angry. You threw the rest of your drink back, setting the glass down harder than you had intended. The effects of the alcohol giving you the courage but taking away your steadiness. Gabe raised his brows and finished his drink, leaning to set it on the coffee table then returned his attention to you. He instinctively began to cross his arms over his chest, his own way of protecting himself but he fought the urge and gripped his seat instead. He wanted to be open with you, even if it was allowing himself to feel vulnerable in this small way.

 

“Let’s play a game. Question and confession.” You said turning to face him and leaning on the bar behind you.

 

“I’ve never heard of it.” Gabe smiled, the idea didn’t sound fun if he was being honest. But you looked eager to play, so he tried to force himself to look comfortable.

 

“That’s because I just made it up.” You grinned. “I’ll start. Do you remember the first day we met? Be honest.” Your grin grew as you watched mix of emotions cross his face.

 

Gabe’s grip on the armrest tightened, he looked up at the ceiling and hoped you wouldn’t notice his blush. He did remember, actually, very clearly. Back then he would have been ashamed to admit it, recruits were his subordinates. If he watched all of them like he had for the months you had been there, he likely wouldn’t have a job. But you were different, not even factoring in your skill and determination, it was like his heart always knew you’d be different.

 

“Yes.” It was his turn to grin. You hadn’t expected him to say yes. You really didn’t know what to expect but knowing he even knew you existed before your bout that day in the training hall made you thankful you had the bar to lean so heavily on. You didn’t think you were that memorable, let alone to him.

“Is this the part where I’m supposed to confess?” He asked still grinning, thrilled to see a blush creeping up your cheeks. Maybe this game was fun.

 

“Y-yes. You can confess more about the question or something you’ve just wanted to get off your chest.” You managed to sound more confident by the end of you statement. You had no idea what you were doing, you were making up the rules as you spoke.

 

He tilted his head to one side and studied you, his eyes full of affection. “I confess,” He laughed at himself. “I have been paying attention to you for much longer than I had realized, long before-”

 

“I knocked you on your ass.” You interrupted, you moved closer, standing between his legs. You ran your fingers through his hair, pushing it back so you could see his face.

 

“You knocked me on my ass.” He grinned, his hands gently coming to rest on your hips, pulling you closer. “My question,” he pulled you close and craned his neck to look up at you. “May I have a kiss?” he said it with a grin but his request was sincere. It was the first time he had asked for your affection outright, God he hoped you’d say yes. Your hands cupped his cheeks, running your thumbs over his cheek bones. A few hours ago, there had been tears streaming down, you forced yourself to not react as you watched his heart break. You had said you loved him and he thought you were gone.

 

“I’ll confess something first.” You whispered, one of your hands sliding down, you watched his lips as you ran your thumb over them before looking back up to his eyes, you had to see his reaction, you needed to know. “When Arkwright asked,” Gabe felt your grip tighten at the mention of Arkwright and then it became so light it was as if you were trying to hold on to smoke, afraid he would disappear if you held too tight. “when he asked if I loved Gabriel, I was telling the truth.” Your voice cracked as you watched Gabe’s eyes shine as they began to brim with tears. You were smiling now, your own eyes beginning to burn with the start of tears “Gabriel Reyes, I love you. A lot. So much, just so damn much. Spending all this time with you has been some of the best months of my life and I want more. I want you, because I love you.”

The look on Gabe’s face was indescribable. Even if in the moment you could have taken a picture it wouldn’t have caught everything you would remember from this moment. The already lovely green of his eyes seeming to take on new colors and hues, like the sun setting behind a forest, gold and green. How you felt his cheeks becoming burning hot under your hands, how his eyes seemed to become brighter with every word you spoke. How you felt his smile grow and saw the laugh lines form as he let out a small choked laugh.

He silenced you momentarily with a kiss he couldn’t wait for anymore. His body hummed with energy and love, it felt electric and he hoped he could share it with you. Not like the paralyzing shock that Arkwright had him trapped with. It felt like his heart was thumping so loud he could feel his pulse in his fingertips. One hand going up the back of your sleep shirt just so he could feel your flushed skin, the other at the nape of your neck pulling you in and deepening the kiss. Your chests were pressed together and he swore your hearts were both racing but to the same rhythm. Your kiss tasted like the cinnamon whisky, your hands tangled in his hair, raking your nails on his scalp causing him to shiver. A weak moan caught in your throat before he broke the kiss. He stood, which knocked you back slightly and before you could overthink the situation he picked you up and threw you over his shoulder carrying you fireman style off to the bedroom. You began to laugh, his shoulder digging into your stomach which threatened to make him lose his grip. A quick slap to your ass turned your giggle into a breathless whine, you swore he began to walk faster.

 

He threw you onto the bed, you didn’t have a chance to bounce more than once before he crawled on top of you. He pinned both your hands above your head in one of his, moving to lay on his side so he could straddle you. One leg hooked over your legs and pulling you close, already half hard, making sure you could feel just how happy he was to be in this position with you. With his free hand he snaked it under your shirt, tracing small patterns on your stomach. You began to turn to look at him, but he moved in placing kisses on you neck. You craned your neck away exposing more skin to him.

 

“I’m guessing your next question would be if I love you?” He said in a low voice next to your ear before placing a kiss on the shell of it. “Yes. (Y/N), I love you too.”

You let out a soft sigh, if he wasn’t holding you down you might have flown away. A kiss to your neck with the light scraping of his teeth brought you rocketing back down to earth.

“I confess that I love the way you look when you smile.” He kissed the corner of your mouth. “I love the way you crinkle your nose when you laugh.” He kissed you square on the lips before ducking back down to pepper your neck with kisses. His hand on you stomach was drifting lower, pushing the band of your pants with it. “I love that you could break my neck if you wanted.” You felt him smile against your skin, a small puff of laughter chilling the damp spot where he had just kissed. His hand dipped low, now tracing shapes on your pubic mound, sending teasing waves of pleasure to your core.

“I confess I have laid in bed many nights thinking about you.” His voice was a purr, he grinded against your hip, his next words coming out with a slight tremor to it as he fought to restrain himself. “I’ve though about what sounds you’d make, what sounds I could coax out of you that even you didn’t know you could make.” His hand moved from your mound to your core, you were already so wet. Gabe shifted his leg so your legs could spread, he teased his fingers up and down coating them in your slick. Your eyes were screwed shut as you focused on his voice and his touch, trying to savor everything all at once. “I confess I’ve fantasied about how you’ll taste. I confess I’ve dreamt about making you scream my name.” He curled two fingers into you, letting his thumb slide back and forth over your clit. You tensed letting out a small gasp, your eyes fluttering open. You turned to face him, his pupils were blown, he chewed at his bottom lip. Looking at you like a man starved and you were a feast. His fingers crooked working your inner walls, his thumb swiping over your clit. His grip on your hands was iron clad, not that you were struggling. You helplessly grabbed at the bedding your fingers could get a hold of, your back arching off the bed as your orgasm overtook you.

 

“G-gabe. Fuuuck.” You gasped, twisting the sheets in your hands and bucking against his hand as his pace slowed, letting your walls squeeze around his fingers.

 

“Oh, I intend to.” His purr becoming more of a growl. He let your hands go and propped himself up on his elbow. He brought his now slick digits to his lips, lewdly licking them clean, making sure you watched every second of it. You felt like your whole body was on fire, despite the heat, you shivered. You pushed his shoulder urging him to lay on his back and crawled on top of him pinning his arms above his head seeing how he liked it. He wore a smug smile that let you know he liked it very much, it was a smile that you couldn’t help but mirror. You let his hands go and instead scooted back and settled on one of his thighs, knowing there would be a wet spot on his pajama pants and knowing he wouldn’t be wearing them long enough to care.

 

You were still trying to catch your breath but were too eager to slow down. You pushed up the hem of his shirt revealing his abs, you laid one hand flat on the hard muscles, your other hand still pushing his shirt up. Gabe pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it somewhere in the room. You felt his muscles flex under your touch and let your nails dig in, earning you a small hiss from Gabe. You braced your hands on either side and admired his chest. Scars of varying shapes and sizes decorated his skin like jewelry, some shiny and new others dull and faded. Cuts, bullet wounds, and burns. There were stories behind all of them, ones you hope Gabe would share with you.

You sat back up and crossing your arms over your chest you pulled your shirt over your head and tossed it behind you. Biting your lip as a wave of nervous excitement ran up your spine.

 

After weeks over of over the top outfits and makeup you had opted for true comfort after your shower, which meant no bra. The baggy sleep shirt certainly wasn’t flattering and couldn’t compare to fancy lingerie. But the look on his face was one of pure awe. Despite the fact you had spent weeks sharing a bed and pining for each other and only being inches apart but never daring to reach out. Despite the fact he had just brought you to orgasm with one of his hands moments ago. Despite everything he already knew about you and how much he already loved you, he blushed. He looked at you, all of you. Parts of yourself you considered flaws or imperfections all laid bare. You began to bring your hands up to cover yourself, self-doubt starting to get to you. His hands caught yours and he pulled you against him, kissing you deeply. You didn’t have the words to express how you felt in that moment, to tell him that you adored him. Those words could be found later.

 

You grabbed a fistful of his hair and exposing his neck, earning you a groan when you nipped at the taught muscles. The sound he made was better than anything you had ever dreamed up. Your grip on his hair tightened as you went to work on that spot. Your other hand trailed down to palm his cock. The simple touch caused him to buck once against you. You applied more pressure, running you hand up and down the length.

“Do you know how many nights I stayed up thinking about this?” You hummed near his ear. “Of all the things I would do to you?” You gripped his cock, it twitched in your hand. “Of all the things you could do to me?”

That was all Gabe could take.

He had spent months wondering the same things, but hearing you say it was just too much. If this was still all a dream he didn’t want it to end. Next thing you knew you were on your back again. Gabe had one hand braced next to your face holding himself up, the other was yanking your pajama pants and underwear off. The sudden exposure to your wet core gave you goosebumps. Gabe had kicked off his pants, his hand now working his length. You chewed on your bottom lip watching, your eyes snapped back up to his as he shifted above you. He grabbed one of your legs by the back of your knee, pulling you towards him. You let out a breathy sigh as he ran the head of his cock up and down your labia.

 

“Eyes on me.” It wasn’t a request. He began slowly, tortuously slow but wonderful at the same time. You struggled not to close your eyes and savor the stretch and how full you felt.

 

“Gabriel.” Your voice was weak, your hands were on his shoulders, nails biting halfmoons into his skin. He hooked your leg over his hip and leaned down to kiss you, one hand supporting him the other touching you with feather soft touches as if making sure this was real. His pace was agonizingly slow at first then becoming a steady rhythm. Each thrust pulling whimpers from you, so many dying in your throat as he kissed you, stealing your breath away. He leaned over you, thrusting hard leaning in to mumble sweet words into your ear. About how wonderful you felt, how much he adored you, how long he had loved you and how long he was going to. Things so soft and sweet it would have made cotton candy look and feel like steel wool.

His hips began to lose their rhythm, one of his hands began to work your clit. His sweet words becoming coaxing ones wanting you to orgasm first. You began to pant, your toes curling, your hands tangling in his hair. His words becoming a string of “please” and you name, begging for your release so he could earn his.

Your orgasm rocked you, you arched against him, pulling his hair hard as you cried out “Gabriel!”

With your inner walls fluttering around him, and hearing you scream his name sent him over the edge. He pumped into you a few more times before pulling out and collapsing beside you. Your chests heaved as you both came down from your orgasm. He found your hand with his and brought it to his lips. You turned to look at him, his eyes were closed and he kept your hand there.

“Still trying to convince myself this is real.” He mumbled against your hand. You laughed, a bright blissful laugh, causing him to open his eyes and smile at you.

 

You sat up on your elbow leaning in to kiss him. “I guess we’ll just have to keep doing this till we find out.”

He smirked and grabbed the comforter you were laying on, scooting closer to you, he pulled it over the pair of you as much as he could. It wasn’t very warm, but you both knew that wouldn’t be a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me what you think! I have a tumblr and twitter! Anon messages are on! TALK TO ME!!  
> Like I said, next one will probably be an epilogue.  
> I hope you all have a lovely week.  
> I LOVE YOU. I BELIEVE IN YOU!


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO. This is it.  
> Uhhh  
> I really didn't think I'd make it this far? I swear I started this with the intention of it being a smut fic, you would lay Gabe out, hate sex, done. Then I went and made it complicated ( ._.) but so many of you have stuck with me! and that's just so nice of you?! Like, you read all my words?? And didn't hate me??? That's wild  
> So.  
> Thank you, very much. I hope to keep writing. and i hope you all will keep reading

Gabe was working on his second cup of coffee and scrolling through the day’s headlines, physically exhausted and content for the first time in a very, very long time. He heard the water of the shower still running, it’s steady stream interrupted occasionally when you must have stepped under it. He was wondering if there were any places that would deliver breakfast when holopad began to ring and displaying the picture of Jack, it didn’t dampen his mood in the slightest.

“Morning, Commander.” Gabe shifted in his seat so he could see through the hologram and see the bedroom, this way you wouldn’t risk giving Jack an unintentional show. Gabe still hadn’t figured out how he would tell Jack, or how a personal relationship between an agent and her superior would be handled. Especially when that superior was the head of the somewhat secret branch of Overwatch.

 

“This is a personal call, no official bullshit.” Jack needed a shave, he must have been calling from his personal quarters. He’d never be caught dead not looking his Sunday best. “You completed your preliminary report?”

 

“Should be in your inbox. Is that the only reason you’re calling? No, ‘hey, glad you didn’t die’?” Gabe smirked as Jack rolled his eyes.

 

“I’ve been pinned down with you enough times to know you’re a hard man to kill. I’m honestly surprised Arkwright came out of this alive.”

 

Gabe took another sip of his coffee, at the mention of Arkwright it tasted like the drink became acrid in his mouth.

“If I didn’t think we could use him, he would be.” Gabe’s tone was flat and emotionless. If he didn’t know Arkwright could help save a fraction of the lives he had ruined with the information he had in the head of his he would be dead. He would have made sure Arkwright suffered so much the devil himself would have winced.

 

“Have you been in touch with Agent Reader? I’m guessing after a few weeks trapped together, you two wish the readjustment month was longer.” Jack chuckled.

 

“Reader? Yeah, uh, we’ve been in touch.” Gabe was struggling to not laugh at his own joke. You two had been in touch quite a bit and would be doing a lot more.

 

“Well, that’s good. It’d be a shame to lose an agent like her, you both seem to work well together.”

 

“Yeah, I think so too.” Gabe smiled. He was just about to approach the subject of a relationship between a commander and agent, he really was. But just as he opened his mouth to speak you walked in front of the open doorway, toweling off your damp hair. You were wearing one of his button up shirts and only a few of the middle buttons holding it shut. The shirt hung loosely off one shoulder, you looked more comfortable in it than you had in any of your sleeping clothes. You leaned on the doorframe busying yourself by rolling up the sleeves when you raised your eyes to his. He was looking through the hologram of Jack, who was speaking but it might as well have been white noise.

 

“Jack, I have to go.” Gabe never took his eyes off you. Jack was looking down at something infront of him and out of view, absolutely oblivious

 

“Ok, but are you aware of Reader’s current safe house location.” Jack said still looking down, oblivious. “I don’t see it in the reports.”

 

“I am acutely aware of Reader’s position,” Gabe was standing from his seat, his finger hovering over the End Call button. The look he was giving you was predatory, you began to unbutton the few that held the shirt closed. “and I will be managing and coordinating with her on _many_ other positions. Gotta go.”

 

* * *

 

 

The month you and Gabe spent together was pure unadulterated bliss. With Overwatch having safe houses all over the world, Gabe took full advantage of his position as Commander. You traveled all over North America during that month. Your personal favorite was the week you traveled Mexico, Gabe’s enthusiasm was contagious. You ate so much delicious food and drank as if it were going out of style. The average person would have worried about their fitness but you and Gabe didn’t take it too easy. You went out dancing every night that week, you even won the local dancing competition a dance hall was putting on. You didn’t accept the prize, which equaled to about three hundred American dollars, instead using the money to buy everyone at the dance hall a round of drinks. You made a couple dozen friends that night, you were certain none of them would remember you and Gabe. You danced till the sun came up, then promptly went back to the house and slept the day away. By the end of that week you had begun to pick up bits of the language, but any chance you got to hear Gabe speak Spanish was an auditory delight.

He gave you a proper nickname, not creative, but one that meant a lot to the pair of you. He called you Dancer. When it was just the two of you, it was Danzante or if he was feeling particularly flirtatious, Bailarín.

 

As the final week approached you talked about the future, what would happen at Blackwatch, with you and him. It was a short and direct conversation because you had both come to the same conclusion. You wouldn’t settle for anything other than what you both wanted. They either kept both of you, or you both walked. Gabe had years of untouched savings, you had been surviving on your modest budget, but money be damned. Overwatch could accept your conditions or you would be gone. It was their choice, but you both decided to choose your own happiness. You chose love.

 

* * *

 

 

What Jack Morrison was looking at was against so many rules. Alcohol on base. A superior officer drinking while on base. Subordinates drinking on base. A Superior officer drinking with said subordinates.

McCree was mid pour, tilting the bottle up ever so slightly to stop the flow. He stayed as still as possible, as if not moving meant Jack couldn’t see him. Ana was near the stove, removing a bag of tea from her cup then pulling out a chair at the table. Genji sat at the head of the table, a short glass full of what Jack guessed was sake based on the proximity to the bottle with Japanese lettering. The glass looked untouched, the condensation line level with the glasses contents, which was good since it was very likely alcohol and cybernetics would not be a good mix. Jack was willing to bet McCree poured it, wanting Genji to feel included. The rest of the table had a small collection of alcohol with varying levels of fullness. Jack wanted to be mad, to demand a room search of every agent, but fuck it. It was 2200 hours, he had come to get some water, but company and drinks would be better.

 

“Are we celebrating their return, or your last night of unsupervised freedom?” Jack asked with one brow raised. McCree stayed frozen, giving Ana a worried glance.

 

“Loosen up, Jack. One night won’t kill you.” Ana smiled, reaching across the table to pat McCree’s hand, which seemed to free him from his stiff pose. In an attempt to drive her point home, she grabbed the spiced rum and added a generous amount to her hot tea. That truly reassured McCree.

 

“Pick yer poison Commander.” McCree gestured to the selection on the table. “I’ll get you a glass.”

 

Jack decided on a bourbon that was over half empty, fighting the urge to ask where the other half went. He pulled out the chair next to Ana, McCree slid him an empty glass before plopping down in his chair. Genji gave him a small nod, which Jack returned.

 

Jack poured himself a doubles worth of bourbon and gave it a taste. “It’s not the worst I’ve ever had. But ice would help it go down smoother.”

“Has anyone talked to Reader? Gabe says he’s been in touch.” He pushed his chair back and walked over to the freezer “But has he properly debriefed her, this being her first mission and all.”

 

Ana and McCree looked at each other, a silent yet frantic conversation happening between locked eyes. Genji looked from Ana to McCree, McCree to Ana, waiting for one of them to crack.

Who was going to tell Jack? How did he not know by now? How can you be a super solider and be so damn unobservant? Why hadn’t Gabe told him yet?

McCree took of his hat fanning himself with it, the sudden fear of him having to be the one to tell Jack causing him to feel a bit heated. Ana opened her mouth to speak, and instead grabbed her cup of tea taking a carful sip. Genji smiled to himself.

 

“Oh. I am certain he has debriefed her.” Genji began, sounding very matter-of-fact. “In more ways than one.” Reyes would have been proud.

 

Ana had to cover her mouth with her hand, nearly spilling her tea. McCree slapped his hat over his face holding it there with both hands, his laughter only slightly muffled. But it was too much, he threw his hat down and hands now holding his stomach as he tried to catch his breath. McCree reached out a shaky hand and slapped it on Genji’s shoulder, laughter making him unsteady. Genji just smiled behind his visor, ready to enjoy the chaos he unleashed.

 

Ana watched Jack carefully as he processed the words, he finally seemed to catch up.

“So he really was aware of her positions.” He said thoughtfully looking down at his drink. With a sigh of surrender he threw his drink back. McCree fell out of his chair, hurting his tailbone which he undoubtedly would feel tomorrow. Jack reached in to the freezer and added a handful of ice to his empty cup, picking out a few cubes to throw at McCree who was struggling to get back in his chair. The four of them stayed up late that night, swapping stories and talking about the endless teasing they had planned for you both.

 

The last drink they shared was a toast, a toast you and Gabriel and a toast to finding love in impossible places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Thank you for commenting. Thank you for being so nice to me. This has been a new experience for me, but you all have made it fun.  
> I LOVE YOU.


	46. The End

Commander Ana Amari wore a pleasant smile as she entered the interrogation room. She swiped downwards on her tablet highlighting a few details before giving her full attention the woman seated at the table. Ana turned on the holopad that was mounted to the table which displayed the message “RECORDING…” in red letters. She kept her kind smile in place, hoping it would put the woman at ease.

“Would you please state your name for the record.”

 

The woman gave a shaky sigh and forced herself to sit up straight. It had been three months, she had gone over every detail, over and over, she wasn’t sure how much more she could take. She still knew so little. They told her nothing, all they did was ask questions and demand answers. She still felt so sick with worry and didn’t know what else she had to offer, which only added to her guilt.

 

“Poppy Ha-” She closed her eyes and exhaled. “My name is Poppy Fields, formerly Mrs. Hale.” Poppy said. Saying it out loud was a small comfort. She would never have to deal with Andrew again. In fact, with the money she got from their liquidation of assets she was pretty well off now, she just wasn’t in a position to spend it.

 

“Yes, I see your divorce was finalized two months ago.” Ana swiped at her tablet then took a seat, she laced her hands in front of her on the table and gave Poppy a sincere smile. She had the guards remove her cuffs, she knew she wasn’t a threat.

Poppy was a pitiful sight. Her hair was in an unkempt and unwashed bun, she wore a tan scrubs which were far too big for her. It had been three months but the poor women still looked like she hadn’t gotten off the mascara from that night. Ana then saw it was exhaustion, the dark circles under her eyes were natural.

Ana tapped at her tablet. “I see your finances were settled and you received half of everything.” Then Ana’s smile grew. “I also see that Miss McArthur has paid your court fees, but not Mr. Hale’s.”

Poppy barked out a laugh. “The look on Andrew’s face” she giggled, the first time she had laughed in months. “I wish I could have the video of the courtroom that day. Nothing will beat the look on his face.” She shook her head and closed her eyes, savoring the memory.

Ana returned her gaze to her tablet “You and Miss Annalise McArthur are planning to find a place to live together once you are free.”

 

Poppy gave a weak smile. “Yes, she was my husband’s,” she clutched at the hem of her oversized shirt and tried speaking again. “My ex-husband’s mistress. We are both looking forward to putting him behind us. All of this…” she trailed off, her eyes now looking at her fidgeting hands. “and everyone.”

 

 

This was Ana’s first time meeting Poppy and would hopefully also be her last. She was a sucker for emotional reunions and wanted to see this herself, it was so rare she got to bring good news.

 

“I am here today to inform you will be released by Friday. Your paperwork is being processed and we have notified Miss McArthur. You will be given a chance to speak with her shortly.” Ana scooted her chair back and picked up her tablet. “Your circumstances in this investigation are unique, and your aide has been invaluable,” Ana walked to the door, her hand resting on the handle.

Poppy watched her, tears running down her cheeks, she already felt her hopes being smothered.

“This is the only compensation we can provide.” Ana swung the door open and quickly sidestepped. You were shoved into the room.

 

Poppy gave a yelp of surprise and the jumped up from her chair knocking it over in the process . She held out her arms and stumbled forward, now sobbing, meeting you halfway as you both crashed into a hug. She hugged you so tight you had to gasp for breath, but returned the hug just as enthusiastically.

 

Ana cleared her throat causing the pair of you to look back at her. “You have five minutes. Everything that happens in here is being recorded. Don’t make me regret this.” Ana managed to make herself sound annoyed by the hysterics. You both nodded vigorously as she closed the door.

 

“You’re alive!” She cupped your face like a mother looking for any new scars. “I asked every day. No one would tell me a thing. I thought I got you killed.” Poppy let you go and buried her face in her hands. “I thought I was too late. I knew, I didn’t know everything, but I knew you weren’t safe. I’m so sorry, God, (Y/N) I am so sorry.”

 

You gently pulled her hands away and held them in yours, she met your eyes and saw there was no anger, you were as happy to see her as she was. You pulled her in for a gentler hug, rubbing your hands soothingly on her back till she was able to speak. She leaned back on the table for support and looked at you. You looked in a similar state to her, your hair in a messy bun. The tan scrubs made you look like a child playing dress-up.  

“I told them everything I knew, everything I might have known, and not known I knew.” She shook her head trying to make sense, she gave a weak laugh. “You’re alive! Stuck here but alive!” She pulled you in for another desperate hug.

 

You pulled back and gave her a joyous smile and squeezed her shoulders. “You did everything you could, and I am so grateful.” your smile faded into a look of concern. “They said you are going to be free, will you be safe? What will you do?”

“The truth will set you free is apparently very literal in my case” Poppy wiped away her tears and tried to compose herself. “I’m going to be just fine. I divorced Andrew, got my half of everything. Annalise and I are going to get a place somewhere south, someplace with a beach.” She tried to sound confidant but fell short. “We’re going to be fine.” She took a deep breath, a new calm coming over her. “We’re going to be fine.” She believed it this time. They were going to be fine. But what about you she worried. “What happened to you? What happened to Gabe? Did Arkwright hurt you?”

 

“I have been informed I can’t share information regarding the investigation.” You said casting a glare at the holopad. “I don’t know what happened to him, or what all he knew.” You chewed your bottom lip and looked down at the ground.

 

You both jumped at the sound of the door opening, Ana was back. “Miss Herrero, it’s time.”

Poppy’s heart sank, you were still going by Herrero, after all this, after what he put you through? She grimaced as you made your way to the door.

 

“You really loved him.” She gave you the same look she had when you first began gushing about Gabe. She felt sad for you, knowing this would only get worse for someone like you. You placed your hands behind your back, allowing Ana to cuff you. You looked at the ground.

“You still do, don’t you?” She couldn’t be sure but she felt like Commander Amari was giving you precious extra seconds.

 

“With all my heart.” You said softly but without a trace of doubt.

 

Poppy sagged back into her seat on the table, her heart broke for you. “When you get out, find us ok? You’ll have a home waiting no matter what.”

 

“I will.” You smiled as Ana guided you out of the room, passing you off to a waiting guard. The door closed, leaving Poppy to her own thoughts. She hugged herself and cried, no longer out of guilt, but because for the first time in her life she believed things would get better.

 

 

“You might be missing your true calling in life.” McCree said tucking the handcuffs in his pocket.

 

“I think you may be on to something with your dress the part theory.” You chuckled and rubbed your eyes, forcing the sting of tears to fade.

 

McCree put an arm around your shoulders and pulled you in for a side hug. “You good?” he asked as you both made your way to the Blackwatch wing.

 

“I will be.”

 

“She got a sweetheart deal, she’d be a damned fool if she wasted it.” McCree released you from his grip and giving you a serious look.

 

“I don’t think she’ll waste it. She’ll earn it.” You were sure of it.

 

“Well, I’ll leave you to it.” He said nodding in the direction of the Commander’s Offices.

You gave a small wave and watched him leave. You made your way to Gabe’s office ready to tell him the chapter for this part of your story is over, and you can’t wait for the next one to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little wrap up for miss poppy since some of you liked her so much ;u;/  
> I have lost my inspiration to write, which you may notice in this chapter. I apologize, but I hope you do enjoy it a little  
> *I will not apologize for her maiden name because i love silly names.
> 
> I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and have a wonderful New Year.  
> Rest In Fucking Pieces 2018  
> I hope 2019 brings you the love you deserve

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is BuildMeTheMoon.tumblr.com and BuildMeTheMoon on Twitter  
> If you enjoyed this and maybe want to treat me to a ko-fi?  
> http://ko-fi.com/buildmethemoon  
> I hope to have more for you soon!
> 
> Nothing on there other than my stories and me talking to myself. But if you want to talk to me, talk at me, make suggestions, or ask questions, go for it!! PS ilu and hope you have a nice day♥️♥️♥️


End file.
